The Legend of Zelda: Odyssey Into Dusk
by darthritter86
Summary: Tetra and Link return to the Great Sea after 3 long years. Emotions come to bear and a new threat emerges. Will Tetra finally show her true feelings...or will the arrival of this NEW GIRL steal Link's attention? OR WILL THE WORLD END! Link X Tetra or OC?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Welcome to another fanfic from Darthritter!! This story came out of the blue. I was hoping to make another story based off of my previous fic, but after I was done with the first one. Give this one a chance, though.

Prepare for ACTION and romantic...but more importantly, prepare to laugh. It's a romantic comedy with monster fights! I'm opening to opinioins and flames,...so Read & Review, tell me your thoughts.

First chapter sets the seen for major mystery...enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am neither Japanese nor rich, thus I can not own the Zelda series (specifically "The Wind Waker")...so don't get on my case, Nintendo!!

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon on Great Sea...gulls squawking, fish jumping from the waters, and the endless blue stretching to the horizon. Upon the it's expanse, a massive sail boat gently glided across the waves as it voyage on the western edge of the seas. Merchants by trade, the sailors on board the vessel were a rough lot (though all good to there fellow man) and could traverse the treacherous waters by smell only. At the bow of the merchant boat stood the ship's honest captain, his beard red as coral and wore a blue coat that stretched to his knees.

"Mr. Gumnan!!" The Captain exclaimed as he rose a spyglass to his eye. A thin framed boy rushed to his side, arms full of books and scrolled up papers, "Mr. Gumnan, would you say that we're on course to the port of Horon?"

"Aye, Sir!! Straight and true to Holodrum's waters!" Gumnan blinked at the Captain, bewildered and a little annoyed. Of course they were on course! The Captain lowered the telescope and pointed forward... ...

"Then why are the Gerudo Spires on the horizon...WE'RE TOO FAR NORTH!!!" (So I lied about the smell thing.)

The scrony sailor boy recoiled back, then quickly shuffled through his maps and charts, looking for some indication as to where he had messed up. By the time he went through half his papers, Gumnan found his error... ...

"I guess we should had turned left at Three-Eye Reef, 'stead of right-OW!!" The Captain bashed his spyglass off the boy's head and gave him a stern glare.

"Turn the ship about!!!" Bellowed an infuriated captain to his wheel-men and then started directing the other sailors, "Move the sails to starboard, we'll try to catch the western winds!!"

The men aboard the vessel sprung to work, dashing to one side of the ship to the other. The sailor on at the wheel yanked down the left side of rudder-control and changed there heading.

Rubbing the sizable lump on his cranium, Gumnan knelled down and collected his charts. The Captain had already marched to the stern of the ship, forgetting all about the boy. That was the way the Captain was, never much about...Gumnan's thoughts where interrupted when he noticed something lying on the sea. Hmm...that wasn't right... ... It was not lying nor floating...no, it seemed far different from that.

As the ship traveled closer, Gumnan leaned over the railing and squinted his eyes. It was...circles of...light...? That's a little off, the sailor boy thought to himself. Move closer and closer to the circles, Gumnan started make other light symbols within the circles. Most were just lines in the form of geographical shapes, others perhaps even letters...but at the very center of the circles was a familiar symbol to the merchants' travels. Gumnan remembered a tell from many islands that talked of an ancient power and representation of that power. Triumph Forks...or some'em like that... ...

Suddenly the waters around the began to whirl. The spinning increased, faster and faster, and soon the waters started to funnel downard. There was hole in the ocean, and Gumnan eyes bugged out when realized what it was... ...

"Whirlpool!!!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs. The whole crew ripped their attentions to Gumnan as he jumped and flailed his arms, "Whirlpool!! Dead ahead!!!"

The wheel-men turned on the rudder-control, pulling all his weight on the right of the wheel. The ship reluctantly veered to the side, steering away from the whirlpool. The Captain ran to portside and stared after the twisting hole of water. It was great whirlpool that could have easily swallowed the whole boat! With a loud sigh, the Captain looked to the horzion...they were turning back to the left?!! He realized that the whirlpool had just doubt in an instant!! The Captain turned to wheel-men, finding him straining to move the boat back to the right...all to naught.

The ship tore around the hole in the sea, traveling faster and faster as it moved towards the center of the whirlpool. The funnel opened wide and the vessel sank down, down, down... ...

* * *

The morning sun tethered on the edge of sky, creating a sea of oranges and yellows. Riding above the waters, a youth stood with his arms around a ship's mast and the wind gust through his blonde hair. Two years of sailing, coming on to three, and he was finally going home. The youth smiled at the prospect of arriving at Outset Island and seeing everyone again...being with his grandmother, his sister...the smile erupted into grin.

Sticking his thumb into his belt, the youth thought about his dress. Surprising, he had change much in style! The emerald tunic and hat look very much like the ones he wore years ago, though bigger. Underneath the tunic, he had placed a lighter green shirt with short sleeves, coming up to his armpits in length. Beneath the shirt and tunic was a torso and pants set of white, skin tight garments (which he though made him cool...right). Boots of brown leather were on his feet, along with a pair of leather gauntlets on his hands. The gauntlets came out of the fly, the youth never understood why he wanted to buy them...he just need to wear them. They were useful, of course, protecting his lower arms from weak weapons and light strikes of a blade...but...it always puzzled him as to why-

"LINK!!" The call from below popped the youth from his contemplations (because they were so life change...hhmm...) and turned with attentions to the deck, "Stop wasting time and get down here!!"

Not one to disappoint, Link leaped from the mast and onto a near be rope, sliding down it. Hitting the wooden haul with a loud whack, the youth hurried to his awaiting captain and commander...a girl. She was same age as Link, which would incline a one to believe that they held mutual respect... ...

"Link, you sorry sack of bowel movements!! You can't be up there all day, dreaming about Gods'-know-what!!" Ha...they don't though, "There's work to be done! And it doesn't matter how close to Outset we are, we're still not there. Try to focus."

"Right, sorry Tetra..." The youth replied as rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"**LINK**! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU!!" The girl roared into Link's face and poked him in the chest, "YOU'RE TO CALL ME **CAPTAIN** TETRA...OR JUST **CAPTAIN**!! OR **SIR**!!!"

"...but...your a girl..." (Link isn't that bright...)

"IT'S OUT OF RESPECT, NOT TITLES!!!"

"Sigh...they at it again..." A short, glasses wearing sailor muttered out and went back to his distance measuring.

"You know, I still can't believe that after almost three years they're still arguing about the same things!" A second sailor said with long sideburns and disinterest look, then put his eye to a telescope and searched the horizon.

"And a another thing!" (This chick doesn't stopping!!) But Tetra was cut of by a tall standing sailor with a cap and swirling tattoo... ...

"Captain! There's a peculiar object floating off the starboard bow!"

Tetra rushed to the said sailor at the front of the boat. Handing her a spyglass, the sailor pointed to an area off to the right. Link had joined the two by the time Tetra found the object.

"Hey, Gonzo. What is it?" The youth inquired the sailor.

"Don't know. But if I had to guess, it's a **body**!"

The green clad warrior gasped at the thought of finding a dead body...they it was never implied by Gonzo. Looking over to the captain, Link could see Tetra was internally deliberating as to just what to do. Which meant she was going to need something... ...

"Niko!! Bring me a cup of rum!" Tetra commanded as she crossed her arms.

The sailors groan and Link sighed...every time the captain needed a minute or two to think over something, she'd order a cup of rum. She never drinks it all, Link thought silently, she just takes a sip and throws the rest overboard. She only does it to sound more like a pirate!!

A short sailor with buck teeth ran over to Tetra carrying a small tin cup filled with brown liquid. The girl took her arm out, grabbed the cup, and pull it up to her lips...all without looking away from the sea. The alcohol hovered there, before her mouth, burning Tetra's nose with it's distinct smoky smell. Pushing the cup to her lips, the captain slowly tipped the tin and the contains came rushing onto her tongue, then jumping down her throat, burning it all (Damn that sounds good right now...I like rum, especial well aged rum...but I digress...).

"Link..." Tetra rasped out, then quickly coughed and started again, "Link! Take the launch and check out that object!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" The youth responded dutifully and hurried to the stern of the ship.

The 'launch' the captain was talking about was in actuality the King of Red Lions. The boat was lifeless after Link had defeated Ganon, though still fully functional, the pirate crew had adapted it as their vessel's inshore attack/transport. Reaching the boat, Link speedily untied a few ropes and jumped down into the launch. The King of Red Lions plummeted down and landed with great splash, throwing water above the youths head, and sprayed Link a little.

The boat's mast popped up and the sail unfurled, pushing the launch forward. Luck was on Link's side, the object in the right direction for the youth use the wind and he arrived at it's side almost immediately. With his boat halted, Link lend over the side to get a better look. The object was indeed a body, a girl! Link quickly pulled her onto the boat and place his ear by her mouth. It was slow and uneven, but the girl was breathing and Link let out his breath in relief.

Staring her over more carefully, Link found the girl a tiny bit odd. Her skin was extremely pale, blue even, and she was very lean. She isn't that cold, Link thought to himself, maybe she doesn't get that much sun. In compression, Link was far darker after his years of sailing...though not as dark as Tetra and the others. The girls hair was a vibrant orange and red, with some of it tied on top of her head in a pony and the rest blanketing down to her midsection. Her ears were pointy, of course, but her nose had a flat ridge and connected to her forehead. As strange as she was, Link couldn't deny how attracted he was to her (or maybe it was because of how odd she looked...).

Pulling her up into a setting position, Link gently slapped the side of the girl's face, prompting her to wake. Her eyes revealed under her lids, then she blinked once, and after a moment the girl open her sight to the world. The youth held back a gasp when he saw the girl's eyes...deep red, set against a light gold...they place the girl apart from anyone else Link had every met.

"Hey...hi..." Link voiced softly as he lend away from the girl slowly, making sure that she could sit up.

The girl twisted her head around, side to side and pulled her wet, black cloak around her. Turning back to Link, she frown and slightly drew back from him.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." The youth quickly related, raising his hands up to show how her. The girl eased back light more, but looked calmed. Link went on, "Do you have idea where you are?" The girl gave a small head shake, no, "We're a couple miles away from Forest Haven...um... ...Where are you from?" The girl took a moment to herself, processing the youth and his words.

"From far away..."

The girl's voice was a pleasant affair to hear. It tickled Link's ears and made his heart skip a beat as it took a doubt-take at the girl. After staring at her for a minute, the youth gave an awkward laugh and grinned apologetically. The girl gave him a bewildered look (because it was CREEPY), but said nothing about it.

"HOY, LINK!!!" Tetra's cry raced across the air, "STOP BEING STUPID!!! HURRY UP!!!"

"Right!!!" Link called back and turned the King of Red Lions around and back to the boat... ...

On the deck of the ship, Link and the girl had just climbed aboard when Tetra and rest of the crew rushed around the two. The girl coward behind Link, looking over his shoulder to the assortment of sailors gawking back at her, the she noticed the only female in the group step forward. She was girl appeared to be the same age as her and the boy who had woken her...though as she looked, the girl was quiet sure she was a female. This crew member had short blonde hair, tied at the straight up on the top and continued into itself...is that girly? The sailor did have feminine body and face...but the person was...in the chest area...flat.

"So...what's your name?" Tetra abruptly inquired, startling the girl. She stepped out from behind Link and took a moment to think, lips touching her knuckle. The young captain wasn't too understand to the girl, "Well?! Come on!! You have a name, don't you?"

"... ...Nyx..."

"...'Nyx'? Is that some type of greeting-OOHH!!" Gonzo was quickly silenced by the female pirate in front of him with a sharp jab of the elbow... ...

"No, lame-brain! That's her name...Nyx... ... Nyx?"

"It sure is a different name..." Link related aloud. The girl looked at him and frowned, then the youth speedily corrected him, "I mean! No!! I-It's great name! Nothing that you should be ashamed of!!"

Nyx tilted her head and wondered way Link was getting so work up over. The blonde youth sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly smiled back (Link's always a smooth operated...expect when he's not...hmm...). Tetra had grown tried of the two's little back-and-forth, so she cut in... ...

"Is it too much to ask for you to take the poor girl back to me cabin, Link." The young captain turned to Nyx and looked the girl over, up and down, "You should get out of those wet clothes before you catch a chill... I think we wear the same size... ... though you're a little taller..."

"Oh... you right" Link had just notice that Nyx was also taller than him! Most of the larger sailors still towered over her, but the girl still held a good two inches on the green clad boy, "Are you sure there going to fit her?" The youth study Nyx a second and dicovered another _big_ difference...yeah, "There's no way she'll fit into your shirts! She actually has a chest!!"

The girl gasped and wrapped her arms around her self as she shied away from the youth. Tetra's face changed to a shade of red akin to a tomato while she glared at Link with thousand and one daggers in her eyes. In an span of a blink, the young captain rocketed forth and slammed her fist into the green clad boy's cheek, sending him flying back against the railing. Link hit the wooden beam in his lower body (ow!) that sent his body into spin (ow!!) and then landed into the sea below with rough splash (**OW**!!!). Nyx and the whole crew stood a agap to the scene and blankly stared at Tetra... but the young captain sent the lot a stern look and they quickly turned away, pretending nothing in the slightess had happen.

"Grrr... Why do all men think alike..." The pirate girl muttered to herself, holding her shaking fist still, before addressing the crew, "Get that the fool out of the water and GET BACK TO WORK!!!!"

The sailors sprang into action without a second word... ...

* * *

Sometime later, Link was standing outside the captain's cabin as Nyx searched through Tetra's drawers, looking for ensemble to would fit her form (it wasn't that easy with Tetra's clothes). The youth was nursing his swore, swore face with his hand, trying to ease the ache... it didn't work. Why she always so mean to me when I mess up, the green clad boy thought silently, it's like she's constantly watching me to see if I'd do the wrong thing. Ok... maybe I did go a little far with her cup size, but she's done a lot worst for things that shouldn't have mattered to her... ...

The youth thought back to a time when the ship was docked at an eastern port, far from the pirate's local waters. The port town was holding one of those annual festivals to celebrate some spirit or something. The whole crew was excited to go to the event, play games and eat food, Link especially. He had met a girl at the docks who had said she'd knew where all the best stands for food and games with the biggest prizes where set up. But just when the youth was leaving the boat, Tetra stopped him and told him about some rule that the crew weren't allowed to go on dates that night, since they were heading out in the morning. Link try to protest, say it wasn't a date and that Nudge and Gonzo had been on with girls on islands...though the young captain had none of that. She ended up _forbidding _Link from going and sent him to do some senseless chores on the ship instead!!

The whole incident had strained the two's friendship to the breaking point... ... Fortunately, the both of them made up (well... Link apologized to Tetra) and everything went back to normal.

"...um...Link?" Nyx voiced softly from behind the door, "Did I do something to make Tetra upset with you?"

"What? No, no! She's just gets on my case sometimes. It was nothing to do with you."

"...ok... ...um...Link? Could you help me with something?"

"Help you..." The youth posed as he turned his head to the door to better hear Nyx on the other end.

As soon as Link had moved, the door opened wide and an article of clothing was thrust in front of him...panties. With rims of black lace, sown onto pink fabric with a series of black skulls printed on it, Link took in the undergarments with wide eyes and a speechless mouth.

"I don't know what these are for" Nyx related as she held the panties closer to the green clad boy's face. Link stepped back quickly and then stumbled down onto his butt. The girl blinked at the odd reaction and looked down at the piece of clothing, "Are they...some kind of head covering?"

"...aaahhh...chaaaaaaaa...uuuummm... ..." (... ...)

After a few seconds of mindless chattering, Link had finally regained himself. Looking Nyx over, he was thankful that the girl had decided to fully change before asking the youth for help. Nyx had chosen a light blue shirt with a short sleeve, collarless dark purple shirt over top. Darker gray pants with a ratty legs finished the outfit, all the clothes a little short in a way that showed her shins and midriff, but still fit around Nyx well. Expect...that is...aahh...the chest area...yeah... ...

"Nyx, those are...underwear...to where under the clothes." Link explained as he stood up, "Let me just put those back ok..." The youth lightly grabbed the panties with his two fingers...however Nyx did not let go... ...

"Oh, no! I should put it back, I should have known better!" The girl pulled back on the undergarments, but Link quickly took a firmer hold on them and pulled right back.

"Really! This is embarrassing enough for you, so let me..." Link yanked back.

"It's really my fault, so let me fix the mistake..." Nyx yanked back.

"Anyone could have done it. So, seriously, let me do it..." Link yanked back.

"I was the one being stupid, so..." Nyx yanked back (Have you ever get into argument with somebody because both were being too polite?).

"I insist...!" Link yanked back forcefully.

"No, I insist!!" Nyx yanked back even more forcefully!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!" A voice called out.

The two turned around and found the young captain standing behind them, watching the Nyx and Link with terror across her face. The pair eyes' popped out and they gasped as they continued to pull on Tetra's panties. After a moment of silence, there was loud _**rrriiipppp**_ and the piece of clothing the two were holding tore apart. Tetra took a sharp breath and rose her hands to her mouth. Nyx mimicked the young captain's actions and Link just stared at the 'pantie half' in his hands.

"**L**-**L**-**LINK**!!!!!!"

"Oh Gods!! Not my face again!!!"

The green clad boy dash into a run, straight up the stairs, and onto the deck. Tetra raced after him, growling loudly and gritting her teeth. Nyx was to much into a stupor to follow. The young captain chased Link past the main mast and the hapless crew, right up to the bow of the ship. The youth halted when reached the railing.

"Listen...huff...it was...huff huff...not what you think!!" Link stated between breaths, trying to rectify the misunderstanding, "She didn't know...huff...I tried to fix it-" The youth was interrupted as a four knuckles punched right into his face.

The green clad boy fell backwards, blood erupting from his nose, and slipped over the railing, right into the sea...again. Tetra stomped away, still gritting her teeth and growling. The pirates were all silent for a second or two before someone spoke up... ...

"... ... Should we... pull him out this time?" Niko posed and turned to Mako. The sailor shrugged in response.

* * *

Authors Note: This was fun! I hoping to get more chapters of the fic out soon...but with my other story and...well... MY LIFE, I can't say anything for sure. So...please review, I'll love you if you do...so...ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This is any interest fic...wait I'm not review this. That's usually my interaction on this set, reviews. I'm very critical...but helpful...and that's what I'm asking for you to do.

Burn me, burn me hard!! I want to know how to make this a great fic.

P.S. Please, don't concern yourself about spelling. I have spell-check...I proofread the documents...I don't care what I misspelled. The number of misspellings...that's a chicken of a different color there... ... Of course that's an expectation.

So...Read & Review.

* * *

It had been a long, hot morning on the tiny island of Outset...and it was about to turn into a hotter afternoon. Luckily, Mesa had finished all his daily chores earlier. The young, brown haired man was lying on the small dock that was close to his island dwelling, taking in the feel of the sunshine and the sound of the waves. Well...to tell you the truth...he skipped his chores... ... Looking back at his house, Mesa frowned at the lengthy grass and the weed-choked garden. There's always tomorrow, Mesa thought to himself and turned to the great blue sky above.

"HOY!! It's their ship!!" Mesa craned his neck to the tall crow's nest at the end of the dock, where the voice had cried, "Link's and Tetra's ship is here!!"

The man leaned his body upwards, twisting himself to the sea. A large speck was emerging from the horizon, topped with white sails. Mesa instantly recognized the two-swords symbol on the fabric and jumped to his feet, squinting his eyes to the speck to confirm his speculations. Sure enough, it was the pirates' ship, drafting towards the little island. Mesa let roar a happy laugh and raced to the edge of the dock. With a broad swinging of his arm, the man sign over to the incoming ship.

Across the watery distance, the muttering sailor, Zuko, had witnessed Mesa display high up on the main mast. The boat was a few minutes away and the sailor couldn't wait to be able to enjoy firm earth again. Zuko turned his sight to the deck below where he saw the young captain and Link talking to one another. Suddenly Tetra left her foot back and then kick it straight in between the green clad boy's legs. With breathless grunt, Link dropped to his knees and bent over as Tetra calmly walked away.

Zuko sighed heavily and shook his head. Moving his sight to the bow, the muttering pirate found their mysterious new passenger staring over the ocean. The 'Nyx' girl had a strange habit of that, looking across the glimmering horizon...as though watch for someone to appear...or something to happen... ...

Whatever the case, it unsettled Zuko and the rest of the crew. He wouldn't have mind if they had left the girl on nearest piece of land and sailed off. There's a bad wind whir'ing around that babe, Zuko thought as he watched Nyx, we need her off deck before it blows towards us.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The wooden haul of the ship slipped softly up the sand and onto the shore, beaching the vessel. Outset's islanders rushed over to the boat and gathered at the edge of the sands, waiting for their long missing little green boy to appear. After a few moments of anxious standing, a head popped up from the deck... ...

"Hey...is it too late for lunch?" Link asked from over railing, a wide grin touching each of his ears.

The group broke out into series of laughs, claps, and whoots as the youth jumped down to the beach. The islanders absorbed Link into them, patting him on the back, commenting on his new height, and hugging the insides out of him. When group released him, Link twisted around to caught the sight of his younger sister...but she was no where to be found... ...

"Umm... where's Aryll-"

"Big Brother!!" Link turned to his left and saw flash of green dashing towards him. Before he knew it, the youth was knocked to the ground by a body. Looking up, Link found a young girl, dress in emerald hat and tunic, "Big Brother!! I can't believe it's my Big Brother, back home for sailing!!"

"Aryll?" The green clad boy posed as he raised himself up. Taking a better look at the girl, Link found that it was indeed his sister, with yellow hair and dark eyes, "Why are you wear that?"

"Oh, the hat and tunic..." Aryll looked down to her shirt and tugged on it, "I decide to be just like my Big Brother and go out on adventures! I thought if I dressed like you, I'd be more like you."

"That's weird..." Link related as he stood up, "I thought only boys got to be heroes..."

"BIG BROTHER!! Just because I'm a girl, you think I can't be a hero?!!" The young girl bellowed as she glared back at Link.

"Yeah, Link... Just because she's a _girl_, you think she can't be a hero...?" Tetra repeated the girl's question as she appeared behind the boy.

"What! N-NO!! Of course she's can be hero like a boy!! Just like you, Tetra!!"

"... you seriously didn't just refer to me as... a **boy**..." The young captain said through the gritting of her teeth as her eye twitched (...R.I.P. : Link, Hero of Winds)

The green clad boy rubbed the back of his neck and slowly step back. With an apologetic smile, Link tried to wave the matter off like a big joke...uummm...no. Tetra ripped her fist forward... ...

_**WWHHIIIMMPP**_!!!!!!!

The youth went flying, over the islanders, over the trees and houses, and straight into the cliff side...head first. After a second of recollection, Link wobbled back to the group.

"Miss Tetra, you haven't changed a bit!" Aryll gleamed to the young captain, "Still giving my brother a hard time."

"You know... You have to keep training them until they sit on command." Tetra retorted in a sagely voice.

"I'll have to remember that..."

Link narrowed his eyes at the two girls, then turned back to the ship. Up on the deck, Nyx was inching herself over the edge of the railing, trying to reach the ground with one of her legs. The girl was obviously unsure of the fall to the beach for such a height (it's like half a story difference!). The youth rushed over to side of the ship and waved to her to let go. Nyx hesitated for a moment, then shut her eyes and loosened her grip.

The girl dropped like a bag of bricks, but Link was ready. Outstretching his arms, the boy ran under where Nyx was plummeting and took a firm footing. The next second, Nyx's butt rammed into Link and knocked the hero boy to sand...hard (a miscalculation, perhaps?). The two both groaned as laid on the ground, the girl on top of the boy, as Tetra calmly pace up to them.

"Sigh...would you two stop acting stupid..." The young captain breathed out.

"That was always the boy's problem." A cracky voice proclaimed, "Trying to help, even if it puts him out!"

Nyx and Link both climbed up to Tetra's level and saw a pair of elderly men walking, side by side, to the three of them. The one on the right was fierce-some looking man with a ratty spear and long hair, white hair hanging from his head (save the top). On the left was a shorter man with great, bald cranium and tiny, round glasses. He held a tall staff made of wood. They both had long, white breads which somehow gave the two a sense of knowing and wisdom.

"Link...you have grown well over the years." The taller old man stated to the youth, "I hope that you have grown in your swordsmanship, as well..."

"Well, Orca...I think I could give a workout the next time we spar." Link said cockily with prideful smirk.

"He hasn't held a sword in a year..." Tetra retorted flatly, receiving a mean glare from the hero boy. Orca nod in understanding and sighed.

"So, who is this new youth lady that you bring to our shores, Link?" Inquired the shorter old man.

"Oh! Right...!" (he almost forgot), "This is Nyx. We found her in the sea this morning." Link turned to the girl, "Nyx, this is Sturgeon and Orca... they've lived on the island since before I was born." Nyx stepped forward and bowed to the two men... ...

"Hello. I am pleased to meet the elders of this village..." Nyx straighten herself back up, her face projecting a somber demeanor that called for a feeling of respect. Link cocked a eyebrow up at the sight... he had seen that type of look before... ...

"Hmm...what a odd why to refer to our island." Sturgeon muttered as he tumbled over the girl's words. Village? The island was too small to hold more than a few houses. Couldn't she see that? Orca didn't seem to mind it, as he replied to the girl.

"You are welcomed to our food and shelter...As are all the crew of the vessel!!"

The pirates all let out a great cheer from up on the deck of the ship. Their young captain also smirked at the prospect of any island meal...dried pork can only be eaten so many times before tasting like dirt.

The whole group, islanders and sailors all, walked up from the beach and into the various homes on the island, split up into randomly formed groups. Link and Aryll lead Tetra and Nyx to their grandmother's home on a cliff beside the sea shore. The hero boy stepped up to the door and stopped... he had been gone from this door for three years. He had spent most of life going pass this door, going in and out, never noticing it presence unless it was closed. Now he was back and the door hadn't changed a bit... ...

But what about Grandma? Had she remained the same loving woman...would never yell at you, but you never wanted to disappoint her...make you soup if you were sick and make you happy when you were sad. Or had she changed into someone else... ...

Raising his hand to the surface to the door, Link let his finger tips glide over the wood's imperfects. Bring back the evil wizards and murderous demons, the youth thought, this is scarier. Aryll looked up to her brother's face and frowned. She looped fingers around the hand at the boy's side and squeezed. Link looked to her, seeing Aryll's expression change into a warm smile. The boy felt his lips turn up and all his uncertainty fade away. He turned the knob.

As the four stepped into the house, the smell of cabbage and potatoes stewing with beef hit the group's noses. Mashed tomatoes waffed in the air and the sound water boiling filled their ears. Link smile grow and became more natural as walked into the kitchen. He met the heat exuding from the strove, tickling his skin. And there she was...the boy's grandmother, toiling away a top a stool, mixing ingredients into a tall pot. Link didn't say a word, he didn't **want** to say a word...just watch her stir her soup with a large spoon. Watch her being her... ...

"Hey, Grandma." The youth stated after a two-second-eternity. The small woman ripped her head to Link and gasped.

"Link!!" The elderly woman quickly stepped down from her stool and rush over to the boy. Link grinned and wrapped his arms around his grandmother as she wrapped her arms around him, "Oh, my boy!! You've grown so much...probably too much for hug! Ho! Ho!"

"No, Grandma..." The youth felt a third set of arms wrap around him. Twisting his head, Link found Aryll join in on the hug. It was a moment that he wanted to last a lifetime or more some. The boy was home... ...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was setting over the Great Sea, bathing it in oranges and yellows. The giant flaming globe's light sparkled off the waters and reflected beauties of the world. Suddenly a ocean's calm was disturbed as a great column of water ripped up into the air and fell back down. Some ways from where the explosion of water, a group of ships glided across the waves, water columns jumping all around them.

The group was mostly of small boats a few yards long, with metal swiveling structures set a top them. The structures had two iron horns protruding out it's sides and hole with short barreled gun hanging out of the structure. The small boats were rapidly firing their cannon's in very which direction, aiming as high was the guns go, causing the multiple explosions around the group.

At the center of the group sailed a massive vessel. A monstrous boat in compression to the other battleships, this grandship held two tall masts with giant, blood red sails. At the stern, a long wooden neck protruded from the haul and curved down into the deck. At it's end the image of a huge boar was curved, painted in variant colors of greens, blues, and reds. Dozens of cannons lined the sides of the boat, which also took part the firing...but what of the enemy?

High above the group of ships was where the miniature fleet's enemy held itself. With a shriek and squawk, six feathered attacks with long, red necks and bright tails, drove out of the clouds towards the boats. In their talons, the birds carried a large and lumpy brown bag and as they neared the ships, the birds dropped their bags. The plummeting sags opened almost immediately, letting the fabric flout away and leaving behind eight round black bombs in each bags place.

The bombs rained down on the miniature fleet, hit all the boats and sinking a few. On the deck of the grandship, groups of odd anthropomorphic creatures (the ship's crew) ran to the various fires set by the rainfall. One the creatures surveyed the damage caused to the vessel. It was a blue skinned monster with stubby legs and long, skinny arms. It's head held long ears and a tiny snout of a nose. This was one of dreaded Bokoblins that served the King of Evil, Ganon.

"Forget the fires!! Shoot the guns!!!" The Bokoblin bellowed to the monster crew. A taller creature, one with a massive arms and a pig face...a Moblin, came to the Bokoblin.

"We can not hit those flying devil birds with our cannons!" The Moblin retorted and pointed the birds, "The Kargaroks drop their bombs and laugh as we engage the sea around us!!!"

"All those who dare attack the hordes of Ganondorf will die, as decreed by the Master!! Do not stop firing!!!"

The boats continued to their onslaught...to little avail. The bird creature, the Kargaroks, dropped more and more bombs, desimating the miniture fleet. After a few more drive attacks, only the grandship remained. Fighting for survival only, the vessel turned and caught the winds in it's sails, planning to retreat.

"Onward to the island masses!! Use them for cover!!" The Bokoblin called to the crew.

A loud shriek called from the sky, drowning the Bokoblins commands and pushing the monster crew's attentions upward. A mighty form existed the clouds, with wings as long enough to cover an island and talons large enough to snatch up cattle. The bird dropped closer then started to flap it's wings, creating a great wind that blow against the ship.

A figure appeared from a top the bird and then leaped off it's back. The figure dropped to the deck and stood to it's full height. It was a tall man, dressed in dark purple. His pants were baggy around the hips, but became tight after the knees. His shoes were a bronzy metal and pointed up at the toe. The man's torso was covered by a dark violet tunic, with long sleeves that covered the man's hands and on his head laid a steel mask.

The mask covered only the top half of the man's face, allowing his pale skinned mouth and chin to poke out. A torrent of straight lavender hair that fell down his back. The metal mask, itself, was shaped like a person's head with long sharp nose, curved eyebrows and hair, plus great wide eyes made from black glass.

The monster crew encircled around the man, spears and weapons in hand as they smirked with dark intent. The man stood on fazed by the horde.

"This ship is not mine." The man proclaimed to the crew in a calm demeanor, "You proceed with it's repairs and set sail to where I specify-"

"You think that we'll listen to you!! HA!! HA!!" The Moblin cried out and the whole group of monsters began to roar in laughter. As the laughs died down, the bokoblins and moblins look to the man as starving dog would to a rabbit.

"Your going to die, human!" The Bokoblin declared to the man, "And we're going to the have a snack..."

"Are you the captain-" The man started, but was quickly interrupted... ...

"NO!! I am!!!" The man turned and found a huge balk of green muscles with long bull-like horns shift to the front of the crowd. It's glowing red eyes blamed into the man it's anger...and hunger.

"...hmm...a Bulbin in this age..." The man took in the massive creature with little interest, "...Right then. If you would please follow commands-"

"SORRY, LITTLE HUMAN!! BUT NOT TODAY! HA!!"

"... ... your trying my good graces..."

"Listen here, little human!! Your trying us! We might not give you a quick death if keep flapping that mouth of yo-"

The Bublin captain didn't finish his comment as a wind past him and the man appear behind him. Looking back, the Bublin saw purple stranger lift his arm up as a black, curved blade manifested between his hand and elbow. Twist one hundred eighty degrees, the man sliced through the green bulk and cut the Bublin captain to pieces. The pieces fall to the deck and dissolved into black, purple smoke.

"Now then..." The man related as straighten himself, "Set a course south, to that 'Forsaken Fortress'. I'll be in the captain's quarters..."

The monster crew hesitated for a moment as the purple stranger walk below deck, then went to work. Twisting their rudder-wheel, the grandship turned south for the former keep of the Dark King.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link was sitting on the sandy beach, watching the starry sky turn above head. It always amazed the youth could shine shine so brightly at night, yet fade away during the day...like they were trying to preserve their light long enough to light one more dark sky. That night they was especially bright. All the constellations were plain to see: Cancer, Leo, Gemini... it was an amazing sight.

"Warrior showed focus on the world on the earth, not the one in the sky..." Link twisted around and found the elderly Orca standing behind him. The old man settled himself beside the youth and let out a light sigh, "...Were my younger days so long ago... ... Link, you should always remember that the prime of life comes slowly and leaves quickly... don't let it flash past you."

"Right, Orca..." The boy nodded...not understanding a word that Orca had said.

"Look there...Orion." The old man pointed to seven bright stars, below Taurus and Gemini, "They said that a great hunter, so prideful in his skills, challenged the Gods to hunting match. Boasting that he could bag more stags then the hunter Goddess, herself, he leaped forward to attack a group of 99 deer. Unfortunately, he forgot that the Goddess could fire 100 arrows at a time and was struck down. The Gods were so sorrowful that they raised the hunter up into the night skies, where he could forever chase the bull, Taurus... ..."

"...Grandma always said that it was a drum..."

"D-DRUM?!!" The old man was bewildered at the notice.

"Yeah. Look... those two stars at the top are one side of the drum and ones at the bottom are the other side...and the three in the middle are the tie for the strings. Grandma said that it was up there to keep the sky on pace."

"An interesting depiction... Though both story speak the same idea." Link looked to Orca with a perplexed raised eyebrow, "The beating of the drum keeps us focus...something the hunter did not exhibit, so now he is...where he is..."

The boy wondered at the how two different stories could have started about one constellation could be so dissimular, though still share an idea. I guess we still all live under the same sky, Link thought silently, why wouldn't we think about the same things.

"Link...you know it's past midnight..." The old man related.

"Ha...I think I'm old enough to set up past nine, Orca!"

"Ha Ha! No, boy...did you really forget again?" Link blinked at Orca, no sure what to say. The old man smile and handed the boy...a sword? "Happy Birthday."

...He did forget again... ... The youth took the blade from Orca and looked it over. The weapon was doubled edged and much longer then most swords double edged swords, close to a yard long. There was a groove on either side of the blade and the guard projected out and curved up. The whole hilt was colored gold, though probably wasn't, and gave the sword a sense of knightly glory.

"Orca...how did you..."

"Ha Ha!! It is a little unorthodox for this day and age!" Orca said with a grin, "I saw the it in dream some time ago. The sword was being used by Orion, himself, as he fought a giant scorpion. It's only fitting for our little 'Hero of Winds'."

"This is unbelievable..." The youth stood up and gave the sword few swings. The blade was much light than what Link had it wood be and was perfectly balanced. He look down to Orca and the old man handed him a scabbard made of leather and steel.

"I know how you like that 'over-the-shoulder' style...though I never understood it..."

Link smiled as sheathed the sword and strapped the scabbard to his back. After years of sailing with pirates, the hero boy was suddenly feeling chosen calling rushing back to him. Hijacking ships isn't that heroic... ...

"...um...Link...?" The youth turn and found Nyx watch from the edge of the beach, hands behind her and head hung down, "Is it alright...if we talked a little."

"Ahh...o-k..." The boy replied, slightly confused. The girl stood silent for a moment... ...

"...alone...maybe."

"Oh, right!" Link looked back to Orca. The man waved his hand, confirming to them to go ahead, "Yeah...this way."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link and Nyx had climbed up the path to gorge that separated the Forest of Fairies for the rest of the island. The old rope bridge had been replaced by a new, wooden frame one. So they finally changed that rickety bridge, the youth thought to himself.

"Link..." The boy's contemplations were interrupted by Nyx, "Have you ever thought about how the world was...before? When there was kingdoms spread across dry lands?"

"I know that in ancient times this area was once the land kingdom of Hyrule. I'd image that other place were the same."

"...but...before that..." Link blinked at the at the girl, not sure what she was getting at, "...There is a story in my kingdom that told of a people who lived before Hyrule. They were misguided people...who desired nothing else but to acquire a great power. They used their dark magic and hurt many people trying to get to that power.

"Those people were eventually stopped...and banished...far away." Nyx eyes began to well up with water and tears started to run down her cheeks, "Those people...were my ancestors...and the ancestors of my kingdom!"

"Hey, it's ok." The boy a hand on Nyx's arm to comfort the girl, but Nyx quickly enveloped herself in Link's chest, cause him to blush, "I-it's ok..."

"...I'm sorry..." The girl stated as between cries, "I just get so upset whenever I think about all the people my ancestors had caused pain to..."

"Well...it's all in the past, so there's nothing to worry about." Link pat the girl on the back, silently cursing at how stupid he sounded. The youth felt Nyx nod her head in response and her sobbing slow.

"...IF HE KEEPS TOUCHING HER FOR ANOTHER SECOND, I'M SO GOING TO KILL HIM..." A voice announced in hashed...but still loud tone.

"Is...someone...there...?" Link heard a sharp gasp and one of the bushes a few yards away twitched. The boy closely watched the bush. A piece of yellow stuck out from the top, "... ... Tetra...?" In an instant, the young captain popped out of the shrubbery, "Tetra...? What...?"

"Ha! I found you out before you had your way!!" Tetra yelled as she pointed her finger straight at the hero boy.

"What?!!"

"Don't pretend to be that stupid! Only your perverted mind would lead a defenseless girl miles away from civilization...for one purpose..."

"PERVERTED!! WHAT?!!" Link looked down to the girl, who had watched the exchange in silence...and still in the youth's arms.

They both suddenly gasped and tore away from each other. Turning her back to the boy, Nyx felt her cheeks heat up and turned crimson. Link was equally as red. Whoa...that was fast thinking, Tetra thought to herself, good thing Link's an idiot.

The scene was suddenly interrupted by loud squalk from overhead. The three looked up and found the form of a giant bird zoom towards them, just about to hit... ...

* * *

Author's Note: Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: So what's the definition of a "cliffhanger"? Because I think the last chapter might have been one.

Ok...Read & Review, please. Thank you.

* * *

With loud shriek, the great bird figure rocketed down at the three, Link, Tetra, and Nyx. The hero boy reached for the sword on his back, pulling the blade out of it's sheath with a swish! A new monster for a new sword, the youth thought to himself. A few feet from hitting the party, the bird figure arched back up, zooming over the three's heads. Bursts of wind followed the monster, pushing Link off balance and sending the girls to their behinds.

Link looked back at the bird. The great bird was soaring up, gradually gaining altitude...suddenly the creature seemed to stop in midair. The youth watched as the bird turned it's massive body, bring it's right wing over and to the other side of it's left. Then it swooped back down at the three... ...

"It's making another pass!!" Link bellowed to Nyx and Tetra.

The two girls looked towards the bird, Nyx gasping and Tetra giving a mean growl. Without second word or thought, Link raced himself at the great bird and took a great leap. After a moment of weightlessness, the boy felt his breath torn out of his lungs as the creature's wing slammed into his chest. Then he started to slip (...crap...). With is free hand, Link grabbed onto the bird's dark feathers with a grip akin to a vise.

"What's that idiot doing!!!" Tetra screamed in confusion as she and the silent Nyx watched the bird and Link swoop up into the night sky.

To tell you the truth...Link didn't know what he was doing. As the bird firgure soar across the sky, it started to flap it's great wings to push it's body higher. The first flap jerked the hero boy over the wing, sending his legs flying above him, and stretched Link's arm to it's limit. A second flap produced a similar action...as well as a third. The great bird continued to push it's wings up and down, throwing Link up and down for a total of ten flaps. The youth was like a rag-doll and a giant child was swinging him about by his right arm. If he still had breath he would have been screaming.

The young captain ran over to the cliff edge, Nyx slowly crawling behind her on hands and knees. Looking out, Tetra could see the bird turning back again. No doubt planning another attack run, the blonde girl thought silently as she glared at the ever closing creature. Tetra squinted her eyes to one of the great bird's wings. The hero boy was still on it, his body flailing around like a flag top a ship. Glancing to either side of her, the captain resided herself to one decision.

The bird dived down...Tetra ducked beneath it's razor-sharp talons, pushing the flamed haired girl further to the ground. As the creatures tail passed overhead, the young captain jumped up and took hold of the long, brightly colored feathers as the great bird veered up. The wind wiped at the blonde girl's face as the bird raced into the sky, threatening her grip on the tail...but a drop from that height was the last thing she wanted.

With a mighty heave, the captain pulled herself up the bird's back. Three more heaves and she was in yelling distance to Link... ...

"Are you trying to get a timeshare up here or what?!!" Tetra asked the boy at the top of her voice. Link looked over his shoulder at the girl, wide-eyed and perplexed. He hadn't expected anyone to follow him (he didn't expect someone else to be as stupid as he was), "KILL THE BUZZARD ALEADY!!!!!"

"Sorry to disappoint!! But I can't do much of anything like THIS!!!!" The youth swung his sword to emphasize his point.

"That's what you get for barraging into something without thinking!! Use that tiny brain of yours for once!!!"

"Well it's a little late for that!!!"

The two continued to argue as the great bird figure circled around the night air. Back on the cliff Nyx watched the affair in bewilderment, wonder how two people in extremely apparent danger have anything to criticize each other about (Link and Tetra might be use to it, though...)

"FINE THEN!!!!" The young captain proclaimed, ending the arguments, "I'LL STOP THIS THING MYSELF!!!"

Reaching to her belt, the blonde girl pulled out a small knife with curved blade. No more then a five inches long, Link craned an eyebrow at the thought of attacking the mighty bird with such a little knife. Tetra was determined, though, and placed blade in her mouth. Taking hand-fulls of feathers, the captain yanked herself further up the back, to the bird's thick neck. Pushing herself into a sitting position, Tetra raised the blade above her head and struck down! The curved knife sunk down into the bird flesh, right up to it's halt...receive a shrieking holler from the feathered creature.

The huge bird went into a spin, falling straight for tiny forest a top the island cliff. Seeing the flight path of pain, Link quickly sheathed his sword and reached into his pack and retrieved a long rope with a metal clamp attached to one end. Letting his grip in the wing loosing, the youth flew sideways, then snared his arm around Tetra's waist as he passed her, and the two plummeted away. After a silent pray, Link threw the metal clamp and hoped that it would hit something solid. Luckily...it did.

The iron claw hit and gripped down into the wooden beam of the bridge connecting the two cliff tops. The rope in the boy's hand abruptly shot up, snapping the Tetra and him into vertical position that hung over the rocky waters crossing the island of Outset. Suddenly, the two heard heard a loud... ...

_**WHAM**_!!!!!

"I guess our friend had a nasty landing." The youth smirked, but Tetra had nothing of it... ...

"YOU MORON!! WHAT WERE YOU THINK!!! I'LL TELL YOU, **NOTHING**!!!" The blonde girl bellowed as she kicked her legs.

Tetra's flailing, unfortunate, caused her to start slipping down Link's grip and she gasped. The hero boy speedily shifted back, sending Tetra up to head level and the girl quickly wrapped her arms around Link's neck. The young captain released a sigh of relief and opened her eyes... ...

She was met by the boy's delicate face. It was smooth, curvy face with neither scar nor blemish to break it's even run. It's skin was slightly tan and a pair of lips laid above it's round chin, somewhat parted as the youth inhaled and exhaled in a quick congression. Tracing her eyes up the boy's face, Tetra found pair of dark eyes looking back at her. They were fierce set of eyes, akin to a wild animal...but they showed no ill will to the girl. Tetra discovered, as she stared into the boy's eyes, that they were in fact dark green...and they shimmered in the moon's faint light... ...

"... Don't tell me you have a problem with my face now ..." Link whined, breaking the blonde girl's study as she gasped (not your face, Linkie boy...just your voice...)

"S-S-Stupid...!" Tetra pushed herself away as far as she could, "Get us up!!"

"Can't..."

"WHAT?!!"

"Hey, I only have two arms!" The youth related in a matter-of-fact tone, "I'm already using both...so...unless you want me to hold you by my teeth, we're a little stuck."

"... ... If I wouldn't plummet to my death, I'd punch you ... ..."

"Link!! Miss Tetra!!" The two craned their heads up and saw Nyx poking her head over the top of the bridge, "Are you ok?"

"Hurry up and pull us up, Nyx!!" The young captain called up to the girl.

"Ha ha...what's wrong, Tetra..." Link posed with a smirk, "Don't you enjoy being this close to me..."

"... a ring worm wouldn't enjoy been with you ... ..."

"Come on! Don't act like you don't like 'hanging out' with me!!"

The blonde girl shifted herself up and grabbed the rope with both her hands. Raising her foot up, Tetra slammed the boy straight in the face and knocked him off the rope. Link hollered and fell down, hitting the water with a great splash. The young captain climbed up the rope and onto the bridge, dismissing the hero boy as a passing thought.

"...Link?" The flamed hair girl stared down at the water as Link slowly floated back up.

"Don't worry...he's fine." Tetra stated flatly. (He's the main character, of course...)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Link climbed out of the drink and up the cliff, the three ventured across the bridge and into Forest of the Fairies. The trees all around the group mashed together, forming a wall trunks that seemed impassable. What little light there was had been choked by the heavy foliage so much that only a faint glimmer eliminated the forest.

"...We can't see through this darkness..." Nyx related, "Should we go back?"

"It's better if we find that bird now before it can get away." Link retorted, "...but it is too dark to see.."

The two hear a sharp crack abruptly sound to their side. Looking over, Link and Nyx noticed a small spark of orange which soon erupted into a ball of flame connected to a two-foot branch. Holding the improvised torch was Tetra... ...

"Come on..." The young captain pointed her thumb off into the distance, "That thing's got to be around that way."

Through the twisting woods they went, Tetra, Link and Nyx taking the rear, torch light bathing them in crimson glow. The green clad youth scanned the forest around him, thinking back to the younger days in the said forest. Weird... Aren't places supposed to get smaller when you grow up, the boy thought to himself, this place is BIGGER!

As Link studied the forest around him, he saw a very familiar tree. It was the tree which Tetra fell into after she had fallen onto his island home. Had it been a thousand years since that fateful day...or was it merely yesterday...

It was ordinary tree, of course, one that look just like the others. But the boy recognized it...how...he didn't quite know. That day, three years ago, flashed into the youth's mind... Racing up the cliff path, navigating through the forest tree's and dips, fight monsters for the first time. Then he met that strange little pirate girl.

From the first moment Link met Tetra, he know she was girl, despite her boyish appearance...like he could with the tree. She was like no one he every met before...rude, unappreciative, cold to others...strong willed, intelligent, exotic... It was weird that both Tetra's positive and negative traits stood out in Link's mind.

Looking over his shoulder, the boy found Nyx lagging behind. She was obviously frighten, though not because of the darkness. As the girl walked and things came into view, she would stare at the newly revealed item...carefully watching what the item would do. At that moment, Nyx was staring down a...rock...(yes, very scary).

The whole world was new to her, in some way, just as she was new to Link. She never did finish what she was saying back at the cliff, the boy thought silently, all I know is that her home kingdom is descended from some "dark tribe." Who was Nyx? Why was she floating alone in the middle of the sea, no boat wreckage in sight...? Link wondered.

"Up ahead! I think I can see it!" The young captain whispered to the two behind her. She pointed her finger straight in front of her, "There. Only a few yards away!!"

The pair followed the finger out over the distance. At the edge of the torch light, a great hill of dark feathers stood in wait. Muffled squawks and the sound of scrapping dirt flowed in the air. The massive bird enemy was oblivious to the coming three as it shift back and forth, rumbling the tree around it. The group trotted slowly, quietly place one foot in front of the other, moving ever closer to the fallen foe.

The boy suddenly motioned for to the girls to stop, as he stepped ahead of them. Link reached up behind him and grasped the hilt of his blade, silently sliding the sword from it's scabbard and crept to the bird. The youth swallowed a lump that was form in his throat as he walk, not five feet away from the great creature... Suddenly the bird jumped up! Tree limbs smashed apart and rained down onto Link, causing the hero boy to shield his eyes with his free hand. Looking over his palm, the youth found the dark, bird shaped figure gone... ...

"...damn it" The boy muttered aloud as he look up and caught a glimpse of the bird soaring away, "Whatever it was...it's gone..."

Link and Tetra frowned, but Nyx let out a sigh of relief. They weren't going to fight again... With the incident at the cliff side still fresh in the girl's mind, Nyx was thankful that they could avoid another conflict.

"This is just great..." The young captain proclaimed in annoyed voice, "Now that damn bird can come back whenever it pleases. Like when we least expect it!! Nice job, Link!!!!"

The boy ignored the comment...he didn't even registered it. His attention was fixated to the clearing that the great bird had been lying in. Though, Link's sight was not truly on the clearing, but the sparkling item that laid within it. Tetra gasped and moved toward the clearing. As the light from the girl's torched moved closer, it reviled a large, round object the size of a toddler in height and width. The captain's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in aw as the sparkles showed their true form...jewels... ...

Jewels of dozens of colors lined the oval-shaped item. Pink diamonds and dark red rubies along with rich green emeralds crisscrossed each other and were set into a gold. Tetra could feel her mouth water at the sight of the jewel-encrusted, golden object (Hell, I would too!!)

"Heh heh heh!! HEH HEH HEH!!!" The blonde girl cackled as she crept closer to the oval treasure. She knelt down beside the item, continuing to be enthralled by it's golden glory, "This thing is HUGE!!! ...and it's solid gold... ... I could buy seven ships with this only... no seven islands ... hell! I COULD BUY THE **SEAS** WITH THIS!!!"

Nyx and Link blinked at the young captain in a stupor, a little taken back the object itself...though even more shocked by Tetra's behavior!!

"...I wonder why the bird held it." The hero boy posed, breaking his silence.

"WHO CARES!!!! IT'S **MINE** NOW!!!!" Tetra announced with wide grin.

"Your's?!!! Hey I risked my life, too, you know!!!!"

"Heh...no one ask you to do that." The young captain retort as she heaved up the giant treasure, " And I was the one who wounded it."

"WHAT!! You know full well that if didn't jump up first and distracted it, you couldn't have ever brought that damn bird down!!!!"

"Who's the captain here, anyway?!! I have rank over you!!"

Link gritted his teeth roughly as the raged built up in him. He didn't care about the stupid gold, but Tetra completely disregard the principal of the youth risking his skin for her...it burn through him. Replacing his back into it's sheath, Link turned and quickly walked back to the entrance of the forest. THAT **GIRL**, the boy thought loudly (in his mind), SHE NEVER LISTENS TO ME, ALWAYS GETS HER WAY, AND I'M ALWAYS THE ONE TO GET JACKED!!! WHY DO I EVER WANT TO BE AROUND HER?!!!!!

"... Link..." Nyx stared after the boy as walked away.

"Come on, Nyx..." Tetra said to the girl as she passed her, the oval treasure in her arms weighing down the captains steps.

"Um! Right!" The flame haired girl replied quickly and chased after the blonde... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On night's last hour of hover and morning tapping on the horizon's edge, the sound of laughter and music filled the air around one of Outset's little island homes. Link, Tetra, and Nyx had just arrived outside of the lively cottage...which just happen to be Link and Aryll's home.

Pushing the door open, the three found whole island's residences and the entire pirate crew crammed into the tiny house, dancing about and drinking in delight. Some were playing instruments, flutes and guitars, while others used more impromptu music makers, like chairs and table tops. The danced in the kitchen and the small loft above, on the wooden floors and in cooking pots...?

"Hey!! LOOK!!!" Someone cried out. The dancing halted and everyone turned to the door...where three bewildered teens stood, wide-eyed at mass of people, "It's the birthday boy!!!"

The whole house cheered (and shook) in glee and the masses raced to the door. Link stepped back, but was quickly absorbed into the gathering...Nyx and Tetra shortly after. The dance resumed as laughter called out. The three were pushed along, through the crowd, and into the kitchen. The two elders, Sturgeon and Orca, along with Link's grandmother came into sight.

"Happy Birthday, Link!!" Grandma proclaimed over the laughter and wrapped her arms around the boy, "Oh, my little man is growing up too fast!" Link pulled away from the woman and stared at her... ...

"Didn't you hear anything?" Link's grandmother looked back at the youth in confusion.

"Was there anything to hear??" Sturgeon asked.

"Well...um... ... I guess not..." (What use was there to tell them?) "Orca! Did you now about this party?"

"Oh, yes! Of course!" The old man replied, "I was the one who was to distract you as they prepared the surprise party. When you didn't come back, I say that we should start with you!"

"... ..." Link look to Orca, then to his grandmother who smiled at him, "...sigh...that's not too surprising..." The house cheered again and three teens joined into the merriment.

"So you really did hear a thing outside, huh?" Tetra asked Sturgeon as he downed a flask of rum.

"Why do you keep asking that-WHOA!! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT TREASURE!!!!" The elderly man zoomed his face straight into the hard, oval gold (he was drunk...).

"Keep your nostrils to yourself, you old ghoul!" The young captain pushed Sturgeon's face away.

"Did you get that from digging around the island?!" The elderly man inquired as he wobbled, "Is that why Link was late...you made him help you?"

"Something like that..."

Tetra turned her observations over to the green clad youth who was across the room of people. He seemed to be talking to Nyx and was giving her a his undivided attention. The blonde girl growled beneath her breath as she glared at the boy.

"Oh, yeah! Of course there are schools." Link responded to the girl's question, "Most are on the more populated islands, like Windfall."

"Hm! I was just wondering since I didn't see any on Outset." Nyx smiled back and gave slight nod, "Do you commute to those schools, then?"

"No...we-" The boy was cut off when someone's elbow existentially knocked into Link's back, shoving him into Nyx.

The two were pushed back to the wall and hit it with a thud and a yelp. Boy and girl both groaned and opened their eyes. The pair were close, CLOSE, right against each other. Link's hands were to either side of Nyx and the girl's hands were pinned between the boy's and her chests. With a gasp, the two separated as their faces burned red.

"I-I'm...sorry...!" Nyx said and rushed away through the crowd.

Link's mind went blank for a second, then he followed the girl. Nyx raced straight up to the door and outside. She ran to the beach's edge, stopping at wave's reach. Nyx stood silently at the spot and let waters stretch up to her feet. As the youth neared the flame haired girl, he noted that her head was hung downward with frown across her face. Great...now she hates me... Link thought to himself. The boy resolved to stay a yard and so behind Nyx...giving her some space... ...

"Hey. Are you...ok?" ...silence remained around her... "Hey...um...back in there...it was me, my fault. Ok...?"

The girl looked back at Link from over her shoulder...her red, golden eyes studying him. She turned her head back when she started to speak... ...

"It wasn't your fault... ... Besides, you just bumped into me. Nothing too bad..."

"You running away from me...says something a little different."

"...I..." Nyx sunk her form down onto the sand, wrapping her arms around her legs, "...I didn't want to...ruin your birthday by making a scene..."

"Ha...your kidding, right..." Link move over and sat next to the girl, "My birthday started with a giant bird attack me. Then I got into a 'payment dispute' with my boss...and found out that my surprise party started without me!" The boy pulled the base of hand up and looked to his wrist, "...if I was more **emo**, then I'd be begging for a razor..."

"I'm sorry that your birthday was terrible..."

"No...I'm use to it." The youth looked across the massive sea in front of him and sighed, "Three years ago, my sister was kidnapped on my birthday." Nyx gasped as she heard the comment, "I got her back! She was safe!!

"After that incident, I tagged along with Tetra and her pirates in the search for a new Hyrule. I can't imagine how bad it was out there on my birthdays. Pirates like to...play around on someone's birthday out on the seas... ... like dunking him in the ocean every time..."

"Hee hee...hee hee hee!" The girl tried to hold back her giggles...to little avail... ...

"HEY! That water's cold in the morning!!" Link retorted Nyx's laughter...but a smile cracked across his face, whipping away any frustration, "Well...I guess I have another bad birthday to add to the list..."

The boy looked down at the sand between his legs. There were few rocks scattered through it, here and there, mimicking the patterns in the sky. I'm too old to worry about birthdays anyway, Link thought silently...but soon frowned. Why do I have go through crap on what supposed to be the happiest day in my year!

As the boy wallowed, a slight warmth tingle touched his face. Link turned his head to the girl next to him as she shifted back from leaning into him. The boy stared back, perplexed, but Nyx just smiled back at him and twist her face away in shyness. The youth blinked once...then blinked again, as contemplated as to what had just acquired. After a moment of silence, Link spoke... ...

"Nyx...um-AGH!!!!!" but he was quickly interrupted by giant, oval-shaped treasure that slammed into his head.

"YOU EGOTISTIC PIG!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!" The young captain scream from behind Link.

"...she...kissed me..."

"Ha! Which shows how much of a perverted influence you have over her!!!"

The oval treasure was lifted up by Tetra and rammed right into Link's face. Nyx shifted herself away (smart girl...). The golden object torn away again, but it left a red imprint across the boy's face.

"...ooowww..." The youth whined, "Come on, Tetra... ... It's my birthday!"

"That doesn't let you be a perv! And it doesn't excuse you from being punished!!!"

"Well, yeah...so..." Link didn't finish. He jumped up and ran, instead (yes...running from a girl...nice job, Hero of Winds).

"COME BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!!!!" The captain bellowed as she rocketed after Link, oval treasure/weapon raised high.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M A MAN!!" The youth called back as he raced down the beach.

Nyx sat back and watch the chase presue, a smile across her lips that threaten to crack her face. She had manage to find the oddest of friends... ...

* * *

Author's Note: Ancient enemies and wise allies next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Enjoy it. And please...Read & Review.

* * *

"Full sail!! Set course to Windfall!!"

Flows of white waved down from the main mast, gusting forward by the southern winds. The old, battered pirate ship pushed northward, on to another port across the seas. Tetra was at the stern of the boat, near the wheel, watching Outset Island quickly disappear from view.

Among the tiny figures swinging their arms in farewell the young captain could make out the odd girl named Nyx, a great smile across her face that matched the ones beside her. It was quite abrupt for her to announce that she would stay on the tiny island before leaving for her homeland...as well as calming that she was a lesbian and had no interest in men. Tetra was a little thrown off with lesbian part...but she was happy that the girl was out of her hair. And Link's... ...

NOT THAT I CARE THAT LINK DOESN'T CARE ABOUT NYX!!! The young captain speedily thought to herself, Link just kept getting distracted by her...never got his work done right...that's right (...denial...). Without the red-hair, that idiot can focus on someone-SOMETHING...um...something more important. Looking back at the island, Tetra glimpsed the last cliff top sink under the horizon. They were already miles away from Nyx...which didn't matter at all to Tetra... ...

_**Crash**_!!! _**SPLASH**_!!!!!!!

The blonde girl ripped her to the deck, finding the whole crew away from their posts and gathered around. With heavy sigh, Tetra jumped down to deck and shifted herself through the sailors. To her _surprise_, the captain found the green clad youth...mop in one hand and a split bucket of water beside him. The sight filled the girl with burning rage! Of course Link knock over buckets of water before, BUT THIS TIME...HE **KNOCKED OVER** A BUCKET OF WATER!!!! (...?)

"LINK!! You Cocky Poop Stupid!!" The young captain bellowed as the other pirate scurried off, "Can't you do the things that I want the right way?!!!"

"...sorry..." The boy replied in a half-interested tone, followed by a yawn.

"YYYoooouuu... ..." (Ha oh...)

Tetra's fury exploded through her! She raised her arm back and swung it forward, her target: The Idiot's (Link's) Head!! The fist tore through the air as muscles flared...then it suddenly stop... ... Right before the hand would have hit the youth's face, Link grabbed it and halted it's pace, holding it with a firm grip. Tetra gasped! The boy never tried to defined himself before, why all of sudden now?!!

"W-What are you doing?!"

"...come on, Captain... ... You don't want to hit me." Link proclaimed to the girl with sly smirk across soft lips.

"W-W-What...?" Tetra blinked twice and her mouth stood agape. The blonde girl's reaction only fueled the youth's smile as threw the mop away and pulled Tetra closer.

"There's only one thing on your mind that you want me and you to do..." The two's bodies were tightly press against one another, no room for second guesses or change of hearts...there was just the two of them, "Just say the word...and it's yours... ..."

"W-W-W-What... ...?" The girl closed eyes, feeling Link's breath spray across her face.

"Just say the word... ..." Their lips were just a hair apart...begging for the inevitable... ...

"...yes..."

"MISS TETRA!!"

The young captain ripped her eyelids open and gasped. No Link? Ceiling?? Twisting her head to the side, Tetra found the hero boy's sister, Aryll, from across her pillows surface.

"Miss Tetra, breakfast is ready!!" The young girl exclaimed, then dashed away from the bed side.

Tetra craned her head up, pushed her unbound hair out of her face and looked out the window. It was daybreak...and she was still on the tiny island, Outset. It was just a **dream**, the girl thought silently and dropped her head back to her pillow with flustered sigh.

The young captain reluctantly pushed herself up into a sitting position, letting her bed sheets roll off of her shoulders. A slight chill passed by the girl's limbs, causing Tetra shiver and wrap her arms around herself. Looking down, she found only dress to be a white, short tank-top and a pair of comfort panties...the kind that wouldn't ride up (WHY DO I HAVE TO DESCRIBE THIS!!! I hate writing for girls...). That's right, the captain remembered, I was too tired from beating up Link to to change into something. Big deal...I always sleep this way. It's too hot to normally wear pajamas.

Pivoting her legs over the edge of the small mattress, Tetra slide down to stone kitchen floor and walked over to a small pack sat next to the stove. As she reached into the bag for some fresh clothes, the blonde girl glanced back at the sleeping Nyx atop the higher bunk. She was the lucky one...getting her own bed for the night...Tetra had to share with Aryll. The young girl kicks during the night...a lot. The captain was grateful to get a bed, though, seeing how Link had to sleep on the floor of the upper loft.

Tetra ran her hand through her tangled and unruly hair, then quickly pulling out a brush from her pack. She would fix her head before getting dress, then get some breakfast. As the blonde girl straighten her hair, the smell of grilling fish hit the young captain's nostrils and she look out the window once again. Aryll's and Link's grandmother was on the small deck connected to the house, waving a fan at a tiny fire. Lining around the flames were several fat fish, speared by small sticks and hanging over the fire. They smelled good...Tetra was planning on eating twenty of them!!

Up in the loft, the blonde haired boy also detected the waffering of cooking fish, pushing Link's eyelids open. The youth slowly push himself onto his elbows and scratched his bear chest, eyes half-shut and sleepy. Now...to say that Link wasn't a morning person isn't quite right...he could easily run a mile and cut a monster down before breakfast if he was fully awake. The hero boy was more of a "five-more-minutes-Mom" kind of person. That plus the long, agonizing night Link experienced place the youth in a daze as he slipped down to the down from the loft. All he knew right then was that there was fish grilling somewhere. Maybe the kitchen... ...

"Hey, Grandma... what's for breakfast?" The boy asked as he turn the corner to the kitchen.

To Tetra's shock, she turned to the calling voice and gasped when she found a half-asleep Link in a pair of short brown pants, itching his naked belly. The girl's gasped managed to fully invoke the boy's senses and Link's eyes widened at the sight of the tiny tank-top that let much of Tetra's tan skin to show. They both froze for a moment...no one speaking...then Link craned his head down to the girl's rather **large** underwear. A giggle escaped the boy's lips before he covered his mouth with his hand. The young captain blinked twice in confusion.

"Nice...**Granny-Panties**, Granny!!" Link grinned out as stiffened a laugh. Tetra gritted her teeth and glared white hot fire at the boy, "Holy Gods, Tetra, aren't you the _fashion diva_!! Ha-" That's as far as he got before Tetra got to him... ...

With a mighty, low swing, the girl slammed Link right in the chin with powerful upper-cut. The strength of the blow sent the boy flying, through the loft, through the roof, and up into the sky. After a few seconds of floating in mid-air, Link arched back down and fell straight for the ocean... ...

_**KER-SPLASH**_!!!!!!

Up the length of the island, a window on Mesa's house flung open. Gonzo stuck his head out of the window and surveyed the scene, seeing Link floating in the water (half-dead) and the hole on the other house's roof top.

"Oh! Is that time already!" The sailor said aloud, "If Miss Tetra is already knocking Link about, I must have over slept!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Tetra got her fill of fish and Link washed back up to shore, the pirates were ready to go. The islanders all gathered around the ship once again, bidding them farewells and such. No one wanted to part so suddenly, but that was the life of a sailor...in port today, out to sea tomorrow. Link was at base of the ship, saying his goodbyes to his sister and grandmother... ...

"OOOhhhh!! I hate to see you go so soon after arriving." The elderly woman related to the boy, "Please say that you won't get into trouble and you'll come back soon."

"Don't were, Grandma." Link replied with reassuring smile, "We're not sailing to the edge of the world! We'll be back here soon."

"Big Brother... " Aryll step up to the youth, head hung down to the ground, "I wish that you didn't have go right after coming back... I'm going to miss you as much as before!"

"Aryll...I'm going to miss you, too." The boy pulled his younger sister into a warm hug, patting her head as she sunk her face into his chest, "Like I said, we're coming back here very soon."

Link felt the young girl give a small nod and he unwrapped his arms. After receiving a embrace for his grandmother, the hero boy was confronted by Orca with a firm handshake and wished him a lucky voyage, not wanting to ruin his appearance with messy emotions (It's a guy thing...).

"Be careful, Link." The old man stated sagely, "And do not forget to practice with that new sword of yours... ... I hate to let it go to waste..."

"Right, Orca... and thanks." The hero boy searched the crowd, study each face before finding one person missing, "Is Sturgeon around? I'd like to see the old coot before I leave." (... ... Who says "coot" nowadays??)

"Hmm... Yes... The last I saw of him, Sturgeon was at the base of the Pier... "

"Right, thanks!!" Then Link rushed off. Up on the deck, the young captain watched the boy ran down the beach as she helped Nyx onto the boat (she wasn't happy about either...)

"Now where the hell is he going!!" Tetra grumbled most angered, "We've got places TO GO!!"

"Maybe... he hasn't said goodbye to everyone yet...?" Nyx posed as the blonde girl pulled her up on deck.

"Gods up High...having a family must be annoying..." The captain muttered aloud.

"But Miss Tetra...don't you mess your family?"

The young captain was silent. She pulled Nyx the rest of the way up and walked off for her cabin. The flame haired girl stared after Tetra, perplexed at the action.

As Link neared the long dock on the far side of the island, he noticed Sturgeon standing below the Pier, just as Orca had said. He seem to be interested in a beams supporting the dock, studying them rather closely.

"Hey, Sturgeon!" The boy called, causing the elderly man yelp and jump into the air. Twisting around, he found Link... ...

"Oh Link, my boy! You startled me!!" Sturgeon placed a hand over his heart and sighed, "...you could have pushed me to the great beyond... "

"Ha ha...sorry..." Link gave Sturgeon an apologetic grin and rubbed the back of his neck. Fortunately, the elderly man waved the matter off with his hand.

"So, you're heading out for the seas again, heh?" The youth's grin shrunk down and transformed in a much tinier smile across his lips as his hand fell to his side, "Yes... ... As sad as it is, though, I believe the experience will help you farther ahead." The elderly man turned back to the Pier's beams and motioned the boy to look, "Take a gander at this, my boy... ... "

Link surveyed one of the beams, studying it from top to bottom. From the surface of the dock down, the beam was colored a bright brown from years of lying out in the sun. It would probably remain this color even after it's rots. Further down the beam, the color changed to a pasty green and covered in some kind of...fuzz. At the bottom, the pasty green was replaced by a more vibrant green, with patches of white barnacles crisscrossing the axis.

"Do you see the difference between the lighter green and the darker?" Link nodded in acknowledgment...there was a few feet between the two tops of green, "The lighter half is where the water line reached it's highest most point on the Pier. It has stayed at that height for many years with little change. About two or third years ago, that point started to drop one to two inches every month...until it was at the point you see now..."

"Are you saying that it's sunk this far already..." The boy knelt down and touched the darker green part of the beam. It was hard for him to believe that the levels had sunk to such level in the space of third years! Was it blessing? "If this continues, we'd be able to rebuild Hyrule in no time!"

"Is that what you think will happen?" Link looked back to the elderly man, eyebrow raised, "Link... creation of this ocean has also created a unique system of living. What creatures that live in this sea are dependent on stagnant nature of it. To change it so suddenly would destroy this system, killing hundreds of plants and animals, devastating the encomonies and livelihoods of many islanders, and perhaps throw us into a new age of war!"

Link looked down to the darker half of the beam and frowned. Was the Golden Age of Hyrule worth lengthy darker period? Would it justify the sufferings of thousands of people? Whatever feelings of hope the boy had of rebuilding a kingdom slowly faded into pit of self loathing for the mere thought of it. How could he say, "The ends justify the means" then create a society of goodwill and happiness...it would be a lie.

"Sturgeon...what could cause this..."

"Nothing of this world." The elderly man responded somberly, "It is like a giant hand scooped the water out the seas and place into whole **other place**."

"...other place..."

"It is a mystery..." Sturgeon twist around and looked back to the pirates' boat, "You should hurry, now, Link...before they leave with out you..."

The youth turned his attentions to the ship as the vessel's sails where dropped down. He knew that Tetra wouldn't leave if the boy was _too_ late, especially since they were leaving Outset's friendly harbor. Standing full erect, Link thought to newly adsorb knowledge from Sturgeon... ...

"Thanks, Sturgeon..." Link voiced and started to walk to the boat. The elderly man nodded in acknowledgment, not need much more of a goodbye.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was mid-morning's time, the blazing sun increased it's glow and shone with hot intensity. Below this burning globe, a small vessel, with yellow sails and blue painted haul, glided across the chopping waves to ports unknown. A crew of seven sailors operated the boat as the whistled a tune...ok, they groaned and muttered but that's just a downer to talk about. It had turned out be a peaceful morning for the ship's crew and they expect it to remain uneventful... ...

"Man overboard!!!" ...so much for uneventful...

The whole crew rushed to the side of the boat, seeing a form bob up and down in the sea. One sailor quickly jumped into the water and swam to the poor fellow, took hold of him, and pulled him back to the ship. The sailors lowered a line and speedily pulled the two out of the drink.

The crew gathered around the previously floating man as he couched up a few streams of liquid. The poor fellow was a stringy, middle-aged man with a balding head, completely hairless from his forehead to his crown. On one side of the man's head, he let his hair grow long in that it touched his shoulder in length (obviously a comb over...). The captain of the ship knelt in front of the poor fellow, he a 20-something with a shaggy hair and unkempt beard... ...

"What happened to you, sailor?" The captain asked. The man looked at the captain, eyes slowly widening, and grabbed the 20-something's shirt.

"MADNESS!! HELL BORN IN SEA CREATURE'S LIKENESS!!!" The fellow screamed feverishly, "It attacked our ship...mouth holding a void...then a second sun appeared in between it's jaws!! It shot fire...burned the boat...burned the **water**!!! I'm the last one to survive..."

"It's ok, sailor, your save now-" The captain started relate and tried to pull the man's hand away...but the poor fellow pulled again... ...

"SAVE!!! **NEVER**!!!! NO ONE IS SAVE AS LONG AS IT SWIMS THE OCEANS!!!"

"Ok...where was the beast's attack."

"E-East...of Ice Ring Isle..." The poor fellow released the 20-something's shirt and fell into unconsciousness. The captain stood back up, reflecting the man's story and weighted his decisions.

"Change course!!" The captain finally bellowed, "Turn towards west...I don't care where!!"

And with that, the sailors leaped to work... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

High up in the crow's nest of the main mast, Tetra and Zuko were discussing their next port of interest. With a hefty haul of goods and "booty" to unload, the pirates needed to pick just the right dock to sell there more...unofficial cargo. As is the life the thieves of the seas... ...

"Horon is pretty far away...and Greatfish Isle is still rebuilding..." The young captain muttered over their opinions as Zuko watched the horizon for dangers, "...hhhmm...how about Windfall..."

"Windfall! Is that some kind of stupid joke!" The sailor called out.

"What's your problem?"

"You don't remember?! That crazy bomb maker almost blew us up to heaven's gates!!!!"

"Oh, that's right!" Tetra exclaimed and threw her head back in revelation, "That bomb shop guy snuck a smoker on abroad! You know, I never understood why he did that..."

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER THAT, EITHER!!!" The blonde girl looked back at the muttering pirate, not quite recalling what Zuko spoke of, "The guy from the BOMB SHOP!!" ...she still had nothing, "We stole his bombs to break into Jabun's lair, causing the guy to loose his monopoly on bombs!!!" ... ... blank stare ... ... The sailor just sighed and went back to the watch (she is blonde).

"Ok...since Windfall is out, then that means...damnit..." The young captain had her answer to proverbial "what port?" question...and she hated it.

"Miss Tetra!! What's our course, Miss?!" Gonzo bellowed from down by the wheel.

"Head east!!" The girl replied in a yell, sliding down the mast ladder, "We're going to Lucky Seven Docks!!"

As soon as Tetra's feet touched the deck, the young captain immediately felt the whole crew eyes jump to her form. She had no doubt that each pair was filled with surprised at their new destination. Twisting around, though, the girl found one pair of eyes that contained confusion and topped with a raised eyebrow. Tetra slowly moved over to Link as the boy swabbed the wooden planks... ...

"What's this 'Lucky Seven Docks'?" The youth inquired as the girl grew near. Tetra paused in step...then walked pass the hero boy to the railing, "Sigh...alright, be all _mysterious_. I guess it doesn't sound like bad place-"

"Keep think like that and you'll get everything except your two back molars stolen the first hour your there." The young captain retorted quickly, "Lucky Seven has some the worst this world has to offer. Pirates, smugglers...murders..."

"So it's a unruly place...and we need to go there..." Link bent his head as he slightly pushed his mop back and forth, "...we're going there because I had to go back to Outset, huh..."

Tetra flinched as she her the boy's comment. They both knew that Link's little island home was far off the shipping grid, pushing the pirate ship's course far off it's normal route. They might have had all their cargo sold and off loaded by that time...if they'd hadn't made the "homecoming detour". OOOHH! I made him sad! Tetra frowned as she thought to herself, I don't really care if he's sad...but he doesn't need to be sad...(keep thinking that, girl...whatever floats your boat...).

"You know...I give a lot to have a home you do, Link..." The girl softly stated to the boy as she stared at the water below. Link was silent behind her, "...It's ok that we went off course just so that you could see your family. I-I like to see you happy... ... That is to say...I don't want you to be sad about somethin-"

Tetra cut herself short when she turned around...and found the youth missing. Craning her from side to side, the young captain found Link across the deck helping Nyx with heavy pile of water. THAT **JERK**!!! The girl fumed inside her head, gripping the railing until it splintered as she glared after the boy, I POUR MY HEART OUT AND HE GOES OFF TO HELP **HER**!!!!!! The young captain matched over to the two, fire burning in her eyes. Link turned his head to the blonde girl and recognized the Tetra's-going-kill-you look (yes, it's named after her!), not sure what he did to insight such a fury.

About a yard of distance separated them...when suddenly the whole boat shook. The sailors wobbled back and forth, struggling for a footing. Then...the shaking stopped. The crew where deadly quiet, not daring to move a muscle. Link looked over to Tetra...she stood in spread stance, holding her breath in. Whatever anger the girl had was gone as she waited with rest of the sailors...waiting for something to happen... ...

The hero boy slowly turned his back and looked at Nyx. Her attention was drawn away to the sea as she quickly breathed in and out. She was scared, Nyx's eyes screamed it. Link followed the flame haired girl's sight and catch what she was centered on.

Bigger than a house...bigger than an **island**...the back of a creature broke the surface of the waves. Two great spikes projected for it, large enough spear through the entire boat...this was no goldfish... ...

"Tetra...could you get Nyx down below..." Link posed, not moving his sight from the creature's back. The young captain was already at the girl's side when the youth finished talking.

"Senza!! Get that catapult ready!!" Tetra commanded the tall sailor at the bow of the vessel, yanking Nyx below deck. Senza jumped into action, rushing to mechanical device and set up a rock to fly.

Link rocketed to the railing, focus still on the creature, as he pulled out his sword (what's he hope to do with that little blade). The spiked back slowly drafted further and further away from the ship...than without warning...disappeared back under the waves. The youth twist his head around, looking for any sign of the massive beast as he pushed himself up on the railing. There was nothing. Suddenly the boat buckled again, sending the boy plummeting to the deck. Gonzo rush over to Link, pulling him up... ...

"Link!! We can't fight this thing!!" The sailor shrieked to the boy, holding Link and himself up as the ship shook, "An **armada** could stop it!!!"

"I don't think it's going to let us choose!!" The youth retorted as he fought for a footing. Then...the shaking stopped... ...

"It's on the port side!!" Zuko called from the main mast.

Gonzo and Link dash to the other side of the ship. Reaching the opposing railing, the two looked to the water's surface...and found a monstrous shadow, bigger than anything, gliding away. After the shadow moved a distance, it arched it's path and speeded back towards them!!

"Gonzo!! Get back to the wheel and move the ship!!!" The pair ripped their heads around and found the young captain existing from below deck, "NOW!!"

The taller man nodded quickly and rushed to the radder-wheel. Tetra took Gonzo's spot by the boy, squinting her eyes at the coming creature.

"What were you going to do to it, idiot." The girl posed to Link, not bothering to turn to him, "The thing's as big as mountain. That sword of yours wouldn't even tickle it!"

"Do you think we can out run it?" The boy asked, replacing his weapon. The young captain replied with a annoyed sigh.

The shadow was a several yards away, about to strike into the vessel's port side. Luckily, the ship had turned at the last possible minute, letting the creature slip by...a foot away from the haul. Gonzo continued to yank the wheel down, spinning the boat around in a circle to it's original path. He had no choose. The wind was blowing to the east, so the sailor turned east. The massive shadow turned about, taking aim at the ship again, and race forward.

"It's coming again!! From behind!!!" The muttering sailor screamed from up high. Gonzo turned ship again and the creature passed by them, even closer than before.

"This is getting us no where..." Link gritted his teeth together as Tetra and he watch the shadow turned about again, "It's just too fast!!"

"Gonzo!! Stay on course!!" Tetra commanded and the crewman nodded loyally, "Senza, get ready to fire!!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The sailor at the bow called back.

"Here it comes!!" Zuko yelled down once again.

The shadow barreled towards the vessel, ready to hit the boat straight on. The tall, beard sailor, Senza, stood next to the catapult as he stared the creature down. The to bodies accelerated faster and faster, their point of impact at hand.

Tetra and Link tore up to the bow and looked out to the coming beast. The waters before the creature began to ripple as a head rose to the surface. With dark green scales and black, glossy eyes, the creature's head rivaled the entire ship in size. It's long snout held an equally long mouth, with razor sharp teeth protruding. Senza gulp once, but his hand firm on the catapult's firing mechanism.

The massive creature craned it's powerful mouth open. The boy and girl were met by a black void, sucking in the air and water around it as the creature thrashed forward. The beard sailor pulled back on the lever, pushing the catapult's arm up, and throwing the hefty rock into the air. The rock sailed forward, tumbling over itself, then struck the beast's void... ... nothing happened... ...

"ROCKS ARE BIG ENOUGH!!" Senza exclaimed, pulling at his hair. The massive creature continued to tear forward... ...

"Fire again!!!" The young captain bellowed.

"WHAT?!!!!"

"JUST DO IT!!!" Tetra glared back at the sailor and he quickly pulled the catapult arm back.

"There's no hope if our rock don't work on it!!" Senza tried again to persuade the girl's mind (...fat chance...).

"Wait! Try these..." Link stepped over to the catapult's basket, producing two round, dark blue objects from his pack (it's a big pack).

"BOMBS?!!" The beard sailor posed in confusion. Looking over to the captain, Tetra gave Senza a "Do-it-Damnit!" look.

The crewman pulled the lever and the bombs flew straight into the creature's wide mouth. The monster halted to stop in the water, gulping back. The great mouth slightly closed...then a colossal explosion shook the beast's head. Smoke billowed from the creature's mouth and then made a coughing nose, pushing more black smoke out.

"The bombs only gave it **indigestion**!!" The young captain proclaimed, bewildered by the scene, "THIS IS CRAZY!!!"

The monster open it's void wide, once again, and a gigantic oral of burning, orange light. Senza, Tetra, and Link watched in horror as the creature's mouth project a column of flame, racing for the ship. Gonzo notice the fires, too (how could he!!), and yanked the radder-wheel to the side. The ship turned sharply, kicking up the waves, as the flame column raced by. Burning embers and raging heat floated to the great white sail, setting a dozen tiny fires on the cloth's surface.

"GET THAT SAIL DOWN!!!" Tetra yelled at the top of her lungs.

Link, Senza, and whole rest of the crew jumped down to the deck, racing to pull the burning sail off the mast. Zuko speedily slide down the ladder and through the flames of the sail. He hit the deck, unscaved, and quickly helped the others.

The young captain twisted her head back to the creature. The giant monster was slowly sinking down, below the water's surface, and into the depths. Looks like it's running with it's tail between it's legs, the girl thought silently and turned to the sailor's effort with the sail, I hope it doesn't decide to come back... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few hours, the crew held put out the fires. Now covered in soot and burns, the sailors all sat on the deck catching their breaths. Link was leaning his head against the ship's railing, studying the blacking pieces of cloth that had once been their mighty sail. Tetra walked up to the boy and dropped down beside him. Her hair and face, all her body, was dotted with thousands of tiny dark specks...just like Link.

"That really sucked...cough!!" The young captain let out in raspy voice, "Three hours...and we don't have a **tablecloth** left...cough!! cough!!!"

"Ha ha-COUGH!! COUGH!!! COUGH!!!... ... Gods, Tetra...don't make me laugh..." The boy coughed a few more times after finishing.

Across the deck, the door to down below swung open and Nyx existed. Walking pass the soot covered sailors, the girl surveyed the boat in detail. There was no real damage, but there was ash everywhere and some of the planks were burnt. Catching sight of Link and Tetra, Nyx quickly moved to the two.

"What's happen here?" The flame haired girl inquired as neared the pair. The girl and the boy looked up at her with tired faces... ...

"Cough...Just another lovely day on the Great Sea, Nyx..." Tetra related hoarsely to the girl.

Nyx crouched down to the two's level, her head hung down.

"I'm sorry... ... I couldn't help at all... ..."

"Come on, Nyx... Don't beat yourself up...cough!" Link reassured the girl.

"So... ... Now what?" Nyx asked warily, "I'd imagine...with out the sail...we can't move."

"We could jerry-rig some ores and paddle...cough..." The young captain stated, "...but we can only so far..." The girl reached into her vast and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. On unraveling a section of the paper, she revealed a map, "We're somewhere around here...not much around..."

Link place his head next Tetra's, staring at the map. It depicted the south-eastern part of the Great Sea that the boy was familiar with. There was many islands drawn on the map and Link basically know what each held upon it. She's right...not much is around here, the youth thought to himself, ... ... wait a minute... ...

"Here..." Link directed his to a small group of islands penciled on the paper.

"'Forest Haven'...?" Tetra skeptically posed. The boy nodded.

"I know some people there...cough...they'll help..."

"There's nothing on that island expected trees and plants."

"Exactly... ..."

* * *

Author's Note: So for those who have noticed...I changed the name of fic. I didn't really hate the name "Charybdis' Mouth", named after a monster from the greek poem the Odyssey...problem was that it didn't pull in the reader like thought it would. No offense to my current readers.

I think "Odyssey into Dusk" will promote the story better, if understand what I mean. Any opinions...pose them into your review. Please review...


	5. Chapter 5

Note: This chapter isn't that funny...maybe a little funny. Big thing it...it's a plot drive, as in this chapter will push story line forward a few hairs. Don't expect to laugh, there's not much. So...I know it's not funny...don't review about that. But please...Read & Review. Thank you... ...

* * *

Deep down...down below the earth, below the level of the sea...several torches traveled through darken tunnels. The dime light revealed the torch-holders grotesque faces of pig Moblins and bat-like Bokoblins. At their head, the monsters' new purple clad leader walked slowly forward. The man's head turned to the walls on either side, cut clean from the bedrock and lined with faded symbols. The purple stranger sight carefully studied every square-inch of their path, looking for the slightest hint of danger... ...

A sudden "click" rang through the tunnel. The whole group scattered away, save for a single Moblin to which the click sounded from under. The large brute's eyes widen as it look down to it's hoof feet...one of them touching a circular switch. A moment later a long spear busted for the floor and up through the Moblin's groin, through it's body, and out the monster's head. The brute let an uncomfortable sigh and dropped it's torch. It's skin blackened and after a second, the monster exploded into a cloud of dark dust.

The Moblin's fellow monsters stared at the place where the scene had unfolded in total shock. Sweat streamed down the creatures' foreheads, some of the weaker lot couldn't stop there legs from shaking. The man just turned around and shrugged... ...

"You best watch out for more presents like that..." The stranger related to the rest of monsters, "...it's not too surprising that **they** would place traps in their crypts..."

The group pressed on, much more observant this time around. The demonic band had been traversing the deadly tunnels for about three hours by that time, though the purple stranger hadn't seemed to be satisfied yet. One of the Bokoblins was getting increasingly nervous and made it's way up to their leader's side.

"Lord Master Commander...?" The Bokoblin posed.

"Pick...a title..." The stranger responded flatly.

"Master, what is it that you look for in such a danger-ridden crypt?"

"Oh... If I said it now, where would the mystery be?" The Bokoblin snorted in announce at the reply, but remained silent.

The party's leader abruptly stopped, sending the bat-like creature's face straight into the man's back. The stranger glared back over his shoulder and the Bokoblin coward back. The act was dismissed, though, and the man walked over to the left wall. An image was painted onto the wall, worn less away than the symbols around it. The Bokoblin squinted to the image...an oval with curls on either side of it, with three marks above it and a larger fourth mark below. Aside from the image, the wall appeared in no way different from the rest of the walls of the tunnel.

"Is it...here...Master?"

"Yes..." The stranger craned his head up, surveying the wall from top to bottom, "Come here, creature."

"W-What?"

The bat-like monster frowned and blinked at the man. Their purple leader glared at the Bokoblin and forcibly motion to it to come. It hesitated a moment, then stepped over to the stranger. The man position the monster between himself and the wall, place his head on it's shoulder... ...

"Touch the middle of the eye..." The purple clad stranger whispered into the Bokoblin's ear.

The Bokoblin gulped and rose a hand up. It inched the shaky hand closer, ever so slightly, careful of the very air around it. The monster's finger touched the center of the oval and the stone started to move. A circular cut in the stone pushed in, sounding another foreboding "click". The wall rushed upward, into ceiling, throwing a gray dust into the air. With the wall retreated, a new chamber revealed itself, with a long stone sarcophagus colored red with detail cravings. The Bokoblin stared into the newly uncovered chamber, awestruck, as it stepped into the confines... ...

_**WHOOSH**_!!!!

The second the monster dropped his foot in, a large scythe fell from the ceiling, pivoted back up, and sliced the Bokoblin clean through. The creature flew apart into a black cloud. With a smile, the purple clad man stepped forward, touching his hand to the blade that cut his monster/servant.

"Yes! Yes!! I knew they would put an extra something just for this one!" The stranger exclaimed as he licked his lower lip, "Oh...I love these people..."

Walking past the scythe, the man moved over to the sarcophagus. What little of his face showed, showed a face full of glee and wonder. He raised his hands above the stone coffin, letting out a content sigh.

"Sigh...I can taste my victory at hand, now..." The man moved his tongue over the inside of his cheek, eating the moment up, "Go...GO NOW!! Leave me with my...**new friend**..."

The demonic band turned away and slowly traveled back down the tunnel, wary of more traps. The man pried his finger tips under the sarcophagus' lid, pushing the great stone up and to the floor with thud. Peering in, the stranger found a shrunken, brown corpse that hadn't seen light in some time. The purple clad man lips curled up, touching the edge of his steel mask. He swallowed down his rushing emotions and clasped his hands above the dead. A red sphere appeared, lined with dark, with black squares orbiting around it.

A moment passed...then the sphere jumped down into the corpse. A rush of black ran down the body, covering the legs, arms, head, and hair in smooth darkness. A spark of crimson lighting flashed from the man's hands and the lines of red zigs and zags were traced into the darkness.

His task complete, the stranger lowered his hands and stepped back. After a minute of waiting...the corpse jerked! Convulsions shook the body, jumping it up and down, bashing legs and arms against stone. A torrent of breath ran into the dead and eyes flung open, revealing blood red irises. The formally lifeless corpse levered it's arm over the side of the sarcophagus, pulling it's form out of the stone coffin and onto the floor of the chamber.

"Morning, sunshine!" The stranger related vehemently, "Are you ok to go to school?"

"What...What lowsome existence I have been put to..." The corpse looked over it's hands, followed his arm up to it's shoulder, disgusted at what it found, "Have I been sent to deepest rings of hell..."

"Hell! No...this is life, little one!" The purple clad man skipped back to the dead, cheer along the way, "Welcome! Welcome!! Welcome back!!! Razura!!" The stranger raffled the corpse's straight black hair with his hand, smiling away. The dead body quickly knock the hand and rose to it's feet... ...

"Keep your insane grips away from me, madman!!" The corpse outstretched it's arm between the man in purple and itself, "Tell me were I am before I decide to rip you apart!!"

"Razu?! Don't you know!!"

"You will refer to me in proper manner in your ravings!" The dead swung it's arm back and took a confident step forward, "Razura no Shogun! That is how you say me name, madman!!"

"Oh...not Mr. Razura no Shogun...or better yet Razura no Shogun-dono?? Heh!! Heh!! Heh!!!" The stranger started to bounce about now his one leg, grinning widely.

"Tell me where I am!!!"

"Don't you recognize your home, little Razura no Shogun... ... These are the crypts of the Forsaken Fortress! Formally the stronghold of your people, the **Sheikah**!"

"You know our anicent name..." Razura narrowed it's eyes at the man as he continued to spin.

"Perhaps you should ask how ancient your name is, Mr. Razura no Shogun..." The stranger halted his turning and stared at the corpse, a sinister smirk across his face, "You must be wonder how long been down in this crypt of yours...crumbling away under the ground... ..."

"You said that this was the former stronghold of my people..." Razura bent it's head down, it's eyes softened, "Are my people all dead..."

"I'm not sure if any Sheikah are alive nowadays... ... That pathetic hog ushered the ones at this place into the depths and took the fortress as his new base. I'd be surprised if a few of them weren't...stowed away...some place else..."

"'Pathetic hog'...NOT GANONDORF!!" The corpse's eye popped out at the mere thought of the demon reemerging, "How could he escape the ancient bindings!!!!"

"Well...he did." The stranger shrugged.

"Then he is here-" Razura posed but was quickly cut off... ...

"No...No his gone now. The hero...has been reborn..."

"So much has happen..." The dead muttered to himself, "I true have been gone for too long... ... If the Ganon is gone, then way am **I** here."

"Your here to get someone for me." The man said plainly, "After that you can do whatever you desire."

"You wish me to help you?" Razura inquired and received a cheerful nod, "I am sorry to say that your little feat of necromancy has been preformed **too** well. You've revived both my body **and** mind..."

"Heh...your no simple Redead, Razura. Your someone I've spent a great deal looking for...to fully this task."

"And why is that?" The dead raised it's darken eyebrow, confused as what the purple man was getting at.

"Isn't there someone your _dying_ to meet again... ... Someone you have to **kill**..." Razura narrowed it's eyes and glared at the floor as it remember to whom the madman spoke.

"**Her**... ... Then she still lives..."

"No she died of sickness a little while after you." The stranger related.

"Then there is no other person for me to hunt!!"

"Her...**daughter**..." The corpse ripped it's head back up to the man.

"... You will have her daughter then... but I get to kill her, MY WAY!!"

"That's fine. I just need her alive for a second or two. She's yours after that..."

"Then we have deal, madman." Razura posed as it stretched it's hand out to the stranger.

"Oh, please! Don't be so formal to me!" The purple clad man snared the corpse's hand with dark grin, "Call me **Kruel**... ..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link opened his eyes...a tall, thick forest met him. He started to run. Grasses crunched below the boy's feet as tree limbs rushed past him. Link knew he had to hurry up...he wasn't quite sure way he need to hurry, but he had to hurry. A light shone above the boy and he looked up as he continued to run. What seemed like a firefly hovered overhead...but the wings were all wrong...and it was glowing a light blue. Link looked down at himself. Stubby arms and legs pumped up and down, pushing Link forward.

A rope and plank bridge appeared in front of the boy's path and soon Link was crossing it. About halfway across, a voice called... ...

"Oh, your leaving..." Link immidietly halted and turned around. A girl stood by a up hanging rope...her face expressing great sorrow. With short, green hair and a outfit to match, the girl continued to talk, "But that's ok, because we'll be friends forever... ... won't we?"

"What's going on?" The Link asked as he stepped over to green girl, "Where am I? Where am I going??"

The girl was silent for a moment, clutching a wooden object below her chin with both her hands, her eyes closed. She then presented the object to Link. It was a mostly oval item, made of light tan wood...holes cut along it's surface.

"I want you to have this **Ocarina**... ... Please take good care of it." Link slipped his fingers around the object and took it up. Turning the wooden item in his hands, the boy felt an indescribably sense of longing...and comfort...like he was home... ... The girl went on, "When you play my **Ocarina**, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit."

The boy lowered his hands and looked back at the green girl. She wouldn't look at him...she seemed too hurt and saddened. Link studied the girl's deep blue eyes, finding himself lost in their wonder. But he had to go. Link knew if he stayed for one more minute, he could never bear himself to leave. Leave her... ...

Link could feel his legs start to stiffen as he push one leg back. How could he leave after spending most his life with her...something he couldn't remember...but knew he had spent. The pit of the boy's stomach turned and his heart ached, they screamed for Link to stay... ...

But he had to go... ...

"LINK!!!" The green clad youth ripped his eyes open and found buck-tooth pirate, Niko, staring back at him, "Link! It's your turn on the ores!"

The boy lifted his back from the railing, projecting his arms and stretch his muscles. It was night...and the crew had been rowing all day, taking shifts on the improvised padels. It didn't help with the ache, though... ...

"How far are we from Forest Haven?" Link put forth to the sailor.

"I don't know..." Niko replied, "I just keep my back to the bow and row."

The hero boy stood up and craned a look over the front of the ship. Two tall pecks rose from the dark horizon, each on it's own island. The vessel were about a minute away from Forest Haven...and a few minutes from a certain all knowing tree. Link sprinted up to the rudder-wheel up to Tetra, who was steering the vessel as Gonzo rowed on deck. The young captain attentions were pushed to the youth as ran up to the stairs to the stern.

"The people who I know are now that island over there." The boy pointed to the peck closest to the boat. Tetra nodded and started to twist the wheel around.

"Are you sure there someone here that can help us?" The blonde girl asked as the choose island got nearer.

"Their the only people I know within reach..."

The captain sighed and turned back to steering. Tetra had heard of Forest Haven before...a place with the tallest trees in all of the Great Sea and home to very rare plant life. Though she hadn't heard of any settlements on the islands. Forest Haven is just...a forest's haven...right? The girl thought to herself. As the ship drew near, a second smaller boat appeared at the edge of the island.

"Look! That's Beedle's merchant ship!!" Tetra called and pointed to the elongated vessel, "Drop anchor!!! We'll check the shop out and see if Beedle has what we need!!"

Senza and Gonzo halted there rowing, pulling their ores in, and ran up to the ship's anchor. The two men heaved the heavy iron object up and over the railing, let it hit the water with a great splash. Tetra and Link walked over to their launch, a.k.a. King of Red Lions, meeting Gonzo along the way. They quickly untethered the smaller boat and were prepared to jump in when a whimper sounded from behind. The three turned, finding the flame haired girl... ...

"...um...I went to come too..." Nyx stated quietly to the trio, head bent down and hands clasped behind her, "I never seem to help you guys...and I want to do my part..."

"Sorry, we're filled up here." The young captain responded flatly, folding her arms over her chest. Link frown at her action.

"Tetra, come on." The boy looked over to the red-head, then placed his next to the blonde girl's ear and whispered, "Nyx's been moping around the ship all day since the attack and fire. She really needs this right now..."

"It doesn't matter!" The captain whispered back forcefully, "There's no ROOM!!"

Tetra look over to Nyx, her red eyes puffed up and her lips pout out. Craning an eye to Link, she found the boy's eyes puffed up and lips pout out (Combo attack!!).

"Grrrr... ... alright... "

Link smiled and ushered the flame haired girl to hurry. Gonzo was the first to step into the launch, then Link, then Tetra, and finally was time of Nyx to jump in. The girl looked the boat up, from bow to stern.

"Let's go, Nyx!!" Link exclaimed at the end of the tiny ship, next to the rudder, "Time's a wasting!"

"I told you, there's no room..." The blonde girl muttered as she frowned and closed her eyes, sitting down on the small deck.

"... ..." The red-head bit her lip and continued to survey the little boat. Gonzo had already positioned himself at the bow of the vessel, shorter padel in hand. Nyx started to tap her lip with her finger, still not seeing a large enough spot. Then it struck, "Oh, wait!" The girl plopped her down and landed her rump onto Link's lap. The boy recoiled back, eyes widen, though didn't stand up, "I'll sit here for now!"

Nyx smiled pleasantly, as the youth grinned...his eye twitched. Tetra found her eye twitching, as well, and turned away from the pair. Of course she had to SIT IN HIS LAP!! The young captain fumed, Link is so died after this!!

The launch was slowly let down, the ropes unattached, and the tiny ship went underway. In a short while, the launched met the shore of the island, near to Beedle's shop ship, and the four jumped to land. Gonzo and Tetra climbed aboard the merchant ship as Link and Nyx moved up the cliff side of the island. The two pirates found a skinny, shirtless man running the vessel store, with dark brown hair and freckles, sitting on the floor behind the counter.

"OHHHHH! Customers!! Miss Tetra even!" The man related as the captain and her sailor entered his shop, "Was there a special item you would like to buy??"

"We ran into some trouble and lost our sail, Beedle." The girl stated to the merchant, "You wouldn't happen to have an extra sail or two around..."

"Hmm...can't say that I do...sorry about that..." Tetra and Gonzo both sighed in conjunction, hanging their heads down, "But..." The two lifted their heads, "...I did come across an item that might interest you."

Beedle push himself up and waved his hand to pirate pair, motioning them to follow. The two sailors were lead to the rear of the shop, filled with hundreds of shelves full of random items (an oddly large back room for a tiny boat?), though one object captured the pirates' attention. There, in the middle of strange storeroom, laid the turret of a battleship, cannon and all!

"I found it on a recked monster ship, beached on an island." Beedle related to the two, "I was planning on selling it for parts, but maybe you can use it."

Gonzo and Tetra walked over to the gun in awe. The entire turret was intact, with swiveling axis visible on the bottom. The blonde girl bent down and studied to gun.

"...How much..." Tetra inquired the merchant.

"For...the metal? Or some of the mechanical parts?"

"No...the whole thing."

"WHAT?!!" The tall sailor bellowed in surprise, "B-But Miss Tetra!! Your not think of put this whole gun on the **ship**!!!"

"You saw what happened when that giant monster attacked, Gonzo. We couldn't even make it flinch with our catapult and rocks!"

"But isn't this a little EXTREME!!"

"Look...we have plenty of bombs in the haul to arm this thing... " The young captain turned sailor and gave him a wink, "We need something with more **ompf**!! That overgrown turtle isn't getting away next time!"

"B-B-But...!!"

"Pay for it and get it installed on the ship..."

The blonde girl twisted around and walked out of strangely large back room. Gonzo looked to Beedle...the man had a grin that reached across the room. The sailor sighed.

"Sigh...Miss Tetra..." The tall pirated whined, "We don't have the money for this..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link and Nyx were standing at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the stream and waterfall that came from inside tall peck. The old limb that hang over the water from the hero boy's earlier adventures was still there, ready for Link to throw his rope and hook on to. Footsteps moving through the grass alerted the pair to behind them...the young captain was walking up the hill to the pair.

"Well, Beedle was no help on the sail business." Tetra related to the two, then turned to the youth, "Hopefully your friends can do something."

"I'm not sure if they'll have sail, but sure they can help us somehow." The boy pulled out his grappling hook and rope, turned to the limb, then started to twirl the metal clamp, "Ok! If I can hook that branch up there, we each swing over one at time."

"We don't have time for that!!" The blonde girl bellowed, causing Link to stop the spinning and look back at her.

Tetra moved of to the peck's wall, raising hand to touch the surface. Despite the height of the mountain, reaching into the sky, it was in fact wooden! The captain struck her knuckle against the wall and confirmed it's organic nature with loud "knock".

"This thing's wood...?" Tetra proclaimed as she stepped back, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah...so..." Link didn't quite get were the captain was at.

Tetra gave the boy a smirk and held up the pack from her belt. The girl twisted the bag over-end and poured out a pile of dark blue, round bombs. Link quick got the picture and grabbed a perplexed Nyx, pulling the girl down hill. The young captain knelt down next to the grouped up bombs, lighting a match. One the bombs' fuses sparked up and hissed towards the metal primer as Tetra tore up and GOT THE HELL OUT OF THERE!!!

_**BOOM**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dust and debris flew through the air, falling around Nyx, Link, and Tetra. Back on the ship, the whole crew turned there attentions the island. Gonzo had just returned to the boat with the expensive turret when the explosion acquired. Oh...Miss Tetra, the tall sailor thought to himself as he watched the dust cloud float away, why don't you understand subtlety!! As the dust cloud dissolved away, Tetra could see a large hole in the side of the wooden peck, leading into the interior.

"Yes!! Look at that hole!!!" The blonde girl cried with a grin, "Now that's what I call making any entrance!!"

"Right...Tetra...thanks..." Link related flatly as picked wooden chucks out of his hair.

"Oh, Miss Tetra! Your so smart to think of that!" Nyx proclaimed. The boy sighed as the young captain smiled grew.

After climbing through the hole, the trio found themselves within a large closure. A weaving stream curved through the closure, with spots of grass and trees lining it. At the center there rose a mighty tree, reaching high up to the edges of the peck and blocking any sunlight from entering. Fireflies dance across the air, changing the closure into a star filled sky. Tetra and Nyx took in the sight with awe-gaped mouths, the hero boy smirked. The three transverse the closure, Link taking lead, moving to broadside of the great tree.

"So where's this help you were talking about?" Tetra asked from behind the youth as they trod ankle deep through the stream.

"Ha...We'll meet them soon."

Suddenly the ground beneath the trio shifted up! The three struggled for a footing as giant lily pad emerged for the water and climbed several feet into the air. The girls were quiet bewildered, though Link just continued to smile.

"Quis est is? Liberi of Hylia? Tamen unus est diversus..." A voice called out.

"Was that...ancient Hylian...???"

The three turned to where the mysterious voice had came from and saw the central tree. Tetra gasped when she noticed that the tree was **smiling** at her! The image of a face had formed on the side, with a striking chin and a nose full of character. The tree face move forward slightly, narrowing it's eyes at the trio.

"HHHmmmm... ... Link?" The Tree posed. The youth step forward, hands on his hips in heroic fashion, "LINK!! My, my! It's been awhile since I last saw you! You've changed over the years...no doubt taller then before..."

"It's good to see that you remember me over the years, Great Deku Tree!" Link grinned to the Tree, "Where are all the Koroks? Did they leave to plant more seeds and start new forests?"

"Ah, yes. They just recently came back for the annual festival and left again...sigh. Such is the life of parent...your children are here one day and gone tomorrow...sigh. Only Hollo remained, always piddling away in his potion workshop, as well as Makar."

"Why is the tree talking..." Tetra posed as her core views were being uprooted.

"Where is little Makar, anyway?!" Link asked, ignoring the captain's state.

The boy's inquiry was answered when a small person-shape creature dropped onto the youth's head, with painful thud. The tiny creature had a wooden body, with stubby little arms and legs. A round leaf was upon it's face, cut like that of a mask with crooked eyes and slit for a mouth.

"LINK!!!! YOU CAME BACK!!!!" The wooden creature announced.

"Hi, Makar..."

"**AAAAHHHHHH**!!!!!" Nyx erupted at the sight of the tiny wooden thing, with little hearts and stars flying about (...I'm kidding, of course...), "YOUR SO CUTE!!!"

The flame haired girl reached up and pull little Makar into a big hug, straight into her bosom. Nyx flailed around, shaking the poor wooden guy about, continuing to mutter at how cute the creature was and how she wanted squeeze the life out of him (in a good way). The young captain turned away and stuck her tongue out at the display in disgust, as Link rubbed the large goosebump he got from Makar's landing.

"So, Link..." The Tree started, grabbing the blonde boy's and girl's attention, "Too what have come to me this time?"

"I can answer that." Tetra quickly cut in, moving in front of the green clad youth, "When our ship was out on the seas, we were attacked! A giant monster came out of no where, covered in scales and with mouth big enough to eat a **boat**, and burned our sail with fire that came out of it's mouth!!"

"HHHmmm...I know this behemoth..." The Tree thumped over the girl's tale with a tone and face that projected earnest thought, "The demon is one of an ancient race...the Dodongo... ... Not since the era of the Hero of Time had the lizards emerged...and then, by **dark magics** did awaken them from extinction... ..."

"Is there a way to fight them?" Link inquired, the young captain glaring back at him.

"If the creature was of a convenient size...the matter of destroying it would be easy..." Tree replied, "But, as you say, the monster is giant...colossal even!!"

"So... ..."

"There is an ooolllddd proverb...'Dodongo dislikes smoke'." The group blankly stared at the (supposed) wise Tree, "The proverb was mistranslated through the years... ... It means that exploding attacks are extremely effective on the Dodongo race as a whole."

"But we used bombs on it before and it didn't kill it!!" The blonde girl retorted.

"The difference is the size, young one. You'll require an enormous explosion to bring the beast down...or many small ones..."

"Then that cannon will definitely by helpful..." Tetra muttered aloud, causing Link crane a eyebrow.

"Cannon? How much did that put us back?"

"I didn't ask." The young captain replied with confident smile and proud pose.

"...why are you boasting about it..."

"If you hope to win against the massive creature, you'll need more then simple bombs..." A new voice stated to the trio.

Looking over to their right, the three found a second tiny wooden creature, pacing down a hill. The Korok had a dark orange leaf-mask, it's nose pocking through, and held two cherry tree branches, one on each arm. The wooden creature scuffled over through the stream, as the lily pad was lowered.

"HOLLO!!" Makar jumped from the red-head's arms and woddled over to the second Korok. Hollo nodded in recognition to the shorter creature and faced the rest of the group... ...

"If the Dodongo is as large as you say, then normal black powder bombs would never work. You'll need larger explosions."

"What are you suggesting?" Tetra bent down to Hollo level, listening carefully.

"I have discovered a concoction with the explosive potential that would succeed current independent bomb yields." The taller Korok produced a sealed jar of colorless liquid and held it up, "In layman's terms...a bigger **boom** for the buck!"

Link reached down and pick up the jar, pulling the crock of the top. The liquid had a acidic smell and appeared to be oily in nature. The boy gave the jar a little swirl, prompting Hollo to freakout... ...

"**DON'T DO THAT**!!!!!" The Korok bellowed, "IT'S EXTREMELY UNSTABLE!!! IT COULD **EXPLODED**!!!!!"

The boy froze, holding in his breath. He handed the concoction to Tetra, who just slipped away out of reach, then to Nyx. The girl took the jar and pulled an eye closer to the liquid, studying it.

"As I said, the mixture is volatile...too volatile to ship in large amounts." Hollo scuffled to the flame haired girls feet and tipped her leg. Nyx place the crock back on and handed the jar down to the Korok, "I suggest that one of you learn to mix the concoction and make it as needed." Link and Tetra looked to each other and frown. No way in hell, sums up their thoughts... ...

"Umm... ... Maybe I could learn?" The red-head said quietly. The two blondes looked to Nyx, perplexed at why she would willingly work with toxic chemicals and explosives. The girl explained, "My family is big on education about mechanics and chemicals for our future...things. I think I can reproduce the mixture...maybe..."

"...um ...Great!" Link exclaimed clenching his fist up, "Then we'll face that baddie down!!"

"Yeah, but what about those flames the beast breathes!" The young captain pointed out, "They didn't even hit us directly and the ship still almost burnt down!!"

"I am be able to add in the this regard..." The group looked back at the Great Deku Tree as it related to them, "In my possession is an **item** that can **shield **you from the hottest fires... ..."

The boy smiled to himself as piece around him started line up. I love it when plan comes together... ...

* * *

Author's Note: I hope enjoyed that...I'm not too confident about this chapter. But as I said, it's a plot pusher, with some humor that I don't normally use. I like to how it sits with people... ...

So tell me what you think...i.e. REVIEW!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I think this chapter will entertain. Read & Review!

Disclaimer - If for some reason you mistaken me for Shigeru Miyamoto or Nintendo Company Ltd, then your extremely wrong and have terrible eyesight. Their the ones who own the Legend of Zelda series and I'm just a lowly gujin, without two pennies to rub together... sigh...

* * *

"... ... Are you guys really sure about this...?" Link and Tetra were at the base of the Great Deku Tree's face as Nyx conveyed her apprehensions, "What if something happens..."

"Don't worry so much, Nyx." The young captain reassured the girl, "With me and moron going, will be back in no time, flat!" The boy wasn't as enthusiastic as Tetra... ...

"Are you sure that this is the only way to get in?" Link posed to the Tree with a frown. The mighty plant nodded with somber expression, deepening the youth's frown.

"Oh! Stop your belly aching!! It isn't even that big of a deal!" Tetra bellowed to Link.

"It's just so...weird!!" The boy retorted back, "I'm fine with basic idea of walking around inside...BUT WAY DO WE HAVE TO GO IN THROUGH HIS MOUTH!!!"

The captain sighed heavily and started to rub the pain developing in her temple. Tetra had to emit that it was strange for the Korok's ancestors to hide a treasure...in **there**!! Now we have to follow in after it...eww... , the girl thought to herself, I always get myself stuck into doing these things. At least Link's going too.

The blonde girl threw a glance to the hero boy as he check for something in his travel pack. His brow was still pressed up and wrinkled as he thought about being "devoured". Me and Link haven't been alone with each since that festival incident...and even then we were furious at each other, Tetra's glance lingered on the youth and changed into a stare, I wonder...when he and me are in there...maybe he'll... ... The girl thoughts shifted back to the dream she had... at how close Link and her from one another. At how their lips- I WOULDN'T CARE IF ZEPHOS, THE GOD OF THE WINDS, WAS COMING WITH ME!! The young captain bellowed in head, LEAST OF ALL **LINK**!!!!!!

"GET YOUR ASS MOVING, YOU IDIOT!!!!" Tetra screamed at the boy, causing him to jump, "AND STOP YOUR WHINING!!! YOUR A BOY!!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY NERVE!!!!!!"

"Ah...?! Right!!" Link replied fearfully. Where did THAT come from, the youth thought silently with a pale face and a gulp.

"If you two are ready, I am." The Deku Tree related to the blonde girl and boy. The pair faced the mighty plant and tensed up as the Tree continued, "Now...When you enter my body, you will have to go straight down to my roots. That is were the ancient Kokiri had hided the item I spoke of. Watch out, though!! The chambers are mystery to transverse!! No one who has ever gone down there since the item was set to lay..."

"So this item...what is it?" The young captain asked. The Tree blinked at her, "You said that it can protect against extremely hot flames..."

"The item was used to shield the forest from intense forest fires. It could create a 'safety bubble' about an entire village...or...around a single individual."

"That's nice to know... ...but what does it look like?" The mighty plant tighten it's jaw and tried to turn it's face away (...which...looked really strange for a tree to do). The blonde girl's eyebrow twitched, "...Come on...don't leave us in the dark!"

"I...uummm...don't remember..."

"**WHAT**?!!"

"The Great Deku Tree is so old that it can't remember!!" Makar announced happily to the group. Hollo smacked his head.

"It is true..." The Tree stated, "The last I saw of the item was at least seven hundred years ago. It's shape escapes my sight... but I'm sure that you will recognize the object when you see it."

"I'm surrounded by stupidity..." Tetra muttered to herself.

"Sigh...right. Not much we can do about it." Link gave one last pull on his scabbard belt and secured his hat, "Let's go!!"

The mighty plant craned it's wooden lips far back, presenting a dark hole to the pair. Link and Tetra coiled back, pushing the legs into a slight crouch. The hero boy looked beside him to the young captain...she nodded, ready to jump. After a moment stillness, the two rocketed forward! At about a yard from the mouth, the pair leapt into the air and scoured into the cavity... ...

Nyx looked on at the side of the stream, holding her hand to her mouth to keep herself from yelping. Despite the lighthearted scene that happened before, the red-head couldn't help but fear for the worst. Her experience in the world had taught her that things were not as easy as it seemed.

"Come along, Nyx..." The taller Korok said to the girl, patting her leg, "We have our own work to do..."

The flame haired girl nodded and turned to follow Hollo up the hill, along with the other tiny wooden creature.

"Link...please don't get hurt..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tetra stood up from where she had landed and looked up. The inside of the Deku Tree was completely hollow, straight up to the tallest reaches of the trunk, down to the base of it's chin. The girl looked over to Link, a few feet away, as he raised himself into a stance. He, too, glanced upward then turned to the young captain... ...

"So far, so good..." The boy smirked out.

"Don't jinx us, hero boy." Tetra retorted back, "We're still far from the prize."

The light projecting from behind the two started to be cut off. Twist back, Link and Tetra found hole they had flow through was closing. Within seconds they were in pure darkness. Their exit...shut off. A spark light snapped and the rays of steel lantern shone the black away. The young captain held the light-source up to her face as Link drew near.

"When did you pack that?"

"It doesn't matter, look for way to get down to the lower floors!"

The two split up, searching the floor for any break or crack to which to slip through. The green clad youth tapped the floor with his boot in several places, not finding much. His thoughts suddenly changed to the odd behavior of his captain, especially towards him. She never been this crazy with her beatings ever before, the boy thought to himself. Ever since Nyx's came on board, she's become completely unpredictable!

Link thoughts shifted to the first day he had received one the blonde girl's onslaughts... ...

_It's sunny day out on the great watery expense, the green hatted boy was enjoy himself with a little fishing. It had been a year since Link set out with Tetra and her pirates, journeying the seas for a new Hyrule. They had just anchored next to a lonely island in the middle of no where...burying treasure or something..._(Link didn't listen to Tetra very well, yet)_._

_The Link was had found himself quaint little fishing spot on some giant rocks at the shore side and was at that time preparing to go with his new, red fishing rod. Casting the rod back, the boy threw his line a distance across the water, hitting the surface and letting the sinker float down. Link always loved to fish. All the little challenges of with each new and different kind of aquatic creature...he wondered why more people didn't do it._

_"Hoy, Link!" The boy turned and found Tetra walk over to him with a cheeky smirk, "Is this where you were hiding?"_

_Link smiled back at her and went back to watching the floater bob up and down _(he didn't talk much back then, either...)_. The blonde girl climbed up onto the large stone and sat next to him. The young captain glanced the boy over and frown slightly. In the year that had past, Link had grown taller than Tetra a good couple inches and started to develop those lady-killer's cheek bones...much to the young captain's dismay... ..._

_"Hey...um...Link..." Tetra spoke in soft voice, quickly drawing the glance from the boy, "I-I...I never did ask you why you wanted to come with us..."_

_The girl remained silent, leading Link to take the comment as a question. The boy scratched his chin and gave the matter a few seconds thought. Did he have reason?_

_"...Well...I guess I wanted to help make a new Hyrule where everyone can live happy...like in the stories!!" The young captain nod at Link's answer. It made sense and put her a ease...if not a little disappointed, "Plus..." Tetra held her breath as the boy went on, "...I'm the Hero, right? So I have to protected you because your my princess!"_

_Tetra gasped as Link smiled back her, satisfied with his answer. The blonde girl pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She turned her head away from the boy as a line of red spread across her face. Link blinked at the reaction, not quite sure how to take it._

_"Y-You know that I don't like being called that, stupid!!" The girl managed to retort after a second or two._

_"But...your Zelda, right? That makes you a princess!!" The boy had his argument, Tetra couldn't deny that...her face got even redder, "You can't change that... ...Though it would make more sense if you were the prince..."_

_"__**WHHHAAAATTTTT**__???!!!!!!!"_

_Tetra tore up to her feet and loomed over Link, glaring a storm of hell fire at him. The sight prompted the boy to drop his fishing rod into the water and recoil back. This was the beginning of new Tetra...one of pain and torment... ... A new era of agony was in store for Link, starting with cracking of two ribs and a fractured arm... ..._

"HEY!! IDIOT!!!" Tetra called from behind the youth, startling him to jump forward.

When Link's foot came back down, it continued down! Sinking below the level the other foot, it dropped down, stopping at the knee. The blonde girl gasped the scene as the boy tried to fix his breathing. Bending the lantern down, the pair discovered a thick webbing where Link had placed his foot, covering a large hole.

"HEH!! Your thickheaded-ness finally paid off, huh, Link?!" The young captain related and started laughing...the hero boy didn't quite enjoy as much... ...

"...hey...could you get me up..." Link stated flatly.

With few more snickers, Tetra wrapped an arm under the boy's armpit and yanked, pulling Link back up. Studying the hole more thoroughly, the two found that it led straight down into the roots of the tall Tree. Link sprang to work, sliding out his sword and hacking at the web until the hole was clear.

"Going down?" The boy offered to Tetra, gesturing to the hole with an outstretched palm.

"...Get over yourself..."

Link pulled out his grappling hook and rope, fastening metal clamp into the wood around the hole. He hand the rope to Tetra and then took the end of it, tying it around his waist... ...

"I'll go first and see if it's safe." The boy stated as he pick up his sword, "If I don't have enough rope, you can pull me back up."

"Who elected you for the job?" The girl posed in offense.

"Only...weapon..." Link retorted back as he raised up his blade.

Tetra open her mouth to continue objecting, but closed it back up when she realized it was no use. The girl grabbed the rope with one hand and with the other pulled the rest of the line around behind her. Link smiled and nodded.

They faced each other, then leaned back. Tetra slowly let the rope pass from around her as Link was lowered down the hole. Several minutes later, the boy found himself dangling in large chamber that was pitch black. A problem arose. Link was at the maximum length, there was no more rope, and there was no way to tell how far the floor of the chamber was from him. Well...what the hell, the boy thought to himself, reaching over to the knot at his waist then pulled... ...

Back up the hole, Tetra felt the weight on the rope drop to nothing and was flung forward. Stumbling for a footing, the girl stop herself just at the edge of the hole. She sighed in relief...then gasped when she remembered the weight had a name... ...

"LINK!!!" The girl bellowed frantically down the cavity.

"... ..." Seconds of silence...then, "I'm...ok!! ...ow... It was longer drop then I expected!"

"YOU EMPTY HEADED MORON!!! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!!!!!"

"I'm ok!" The boy yelled back with irritated tone, "So jump down!!"

"What?!!!" The young captain blinked at the suggestion.

"It will work! I'll see the lantern light coming, then I'll catch you!"

"ONLY IDIOT LIKE YOU WOULD COME UP WITH PLAN LIKE THAT!!!"

"Trust me!!!"

Tetra bit her lip and thought for a moment. Would he catch her? The blonde girl had a hard time not complying to the boy's word...to not trust him. With her mind made up, the young captain reached down and yanked the iron clamp from the wood and threw it down the hole. After a second or two, she hear metal hitting the bottom of the hole. With both hands grasping the lantern, Tetra prepared herself...breathing in and out...then...she jumped.

Weightlessness struck Tetra's stomach as the air rushed past her head. Her mind spun as the girl clenched her eyes shut. A moment of dread crept into her. He wasn't going to catch me, Tetra thought. Suddenly a sensation hit her back and thighs, stopping the girl decent dead. Tetra keep her eyes shut...not wanting to risk it.

"You can open your eyes now!" A happy proclaimed as it stiffened back a laugh. The girl craned one lid...the sight of Link's grinning face answered back.

"P-P-Put me down!!" Tetra squealed as a blush erupted over her face.

"Oh! What! Don't you like me!!" The girl eyes widen as the boy pulled her a little closer to his chest.

Tetra shook her head, chasing away any lunacy she had, then rammed her elbow into Link's teeth. The two fell to the ground with thud. Tetra quickly recollected herself and stood up. With a hand on her hip and the other holding the lantern at head level, the young captain glared down at the youth.

"Don't get any crazy ideas!!" Tetra barked down at Link.

"It was...a joke..." The boy rubbed his face as he laid on the ground (Tetra can be brutal!).

The girl ignored Link and raised her eye to the chamber surrounding her. The walls were wooden and curved inward, circling the room to leave no corners. Four doors lead away from the chamber, with pairs directly across from each other, and cut directly into the wood in a rigid square fashion. Four doors...four opportunities to find the fire-protecting item...or fail. With no symbols or special features to direct her, Tetra pick one of the doors and walked to it.

"Wait!" Link called over, halting the girl in step. The youth pulled himself up and moved to the captain's side, "You can't trust rooms like these... ..."

The hero boy pushed his sight downward, searching the chamber's floor for a desired object...there's one. Link bent down and scooped up a rock...? Tetra gave the boy a confused stare, wondering to what point a stone would have to finding the treasure. The youth squinted his eyes at the nearest door to him, then reared back his arm and threw the rock through the entrance.

The two heard the stone bounce once from other side of the doorway. Then, a second bounce sounded...to the right of them... Sure enough, Link and Tetra turned their heads and found the rock lying near the door at the right side of the room. The young captain blinked twice, then looked to the boy... ...

"Just as I thought..." Link let out in frustration, straight back up, "This isn't a normal room. It has some weird trick that throws you around, sending you to where you started from if you use the wrong door. Sigh...I really hate these kinds of puzzles... ..."

"So how do you normally 'solve' these kind of puzzle?" The blonde girl put forth.

"Well...I usually just keep going through doors until I find the end." Tetra eyed the boy, brow angrily pushed together, "What?"

"...are you really that stupid..."

"What?!" The girl promptly gave Link a whack on the head... ...

"If we just randomly run head without thinking, then we'll be down here for ages!!" Rubbing his new bump, Link nodded in agreement. The young captain closed her eyes and took a moment to think, "... ...If we look at the doors like a maze...then we'll be walking on a 'path', going through chambers' doors to the finish. Just like a maze, there's dead ends that will have to avoid..."

"So how do we avoid the dead ends, then?" The boy posed.

The girl was silent again...suddenly she had the solution! Tetra rush over to the stone to the right side of the chamber, picking it up with a smirk lining her face. Link stared at her, as perplexed as the blonde girl was when the youth first showcased the rock. The young captain threw Link a wink, then hurled the stone across the room to the opposing door. The rock flew through the opening, sounding once from the other room and then a second time for same location.

"There. So that door leads to another room!" Tetra proclaimed as she walked over to the proper door, Link following behind.

The young captain abruptly stopped just before entering the doorway. Reaching her pick, the blonde girl produced a piece of white chalk. The boy blinked at Tetra as she place the end of the chalk to the wall by the door and pulled it along the wall's surface. What ended was a white arrow pointing the doorway. Oh! So even if we come back here, we'll know where we went before, Link thought with a smile and a look of shame. Wow...why did I ever think of that?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on, Beedle!! Just two!!"

"Sorry...but it has to be three."

Gonzo and the sailing merchant, Beedle, were in Tetra's quarters, mulling over the final price for the young captain's little purchase. Beedle was very polite about the matter...but stubborn. He wouldn't go a rupee under his estimate... ...

"That cannon is made from high quality metal..." The merchant explained, "...and the gears and springs go for a pretty high on the mark. Anything lower then **three thousand** would be like robbery!!"

"But we don't have three thousand!!!" The tall sailor whined with frown, "How could you possibly charge that much for the thing! I mean...IT'S US!!!"

"I know that Miss Tetra and you all have done a lot for the people of the Great Sea, Gonzo...but I have business to run."

"Well...we can't pay what don't have..." Gonzo folded the arms over his large chest and let out a sigh. The young captain would kill him, but the sailor had to let the cannon go... ...

"Ok, Gonzo. I guess..." Beedle cut himself short when his eye caught a shimmer, "...hey, Gonzo... ... what's that?"

The merchant raised his hand and stretched a finger to across the room. Gonzo followed the finger and found the golden, jewel-covered oval treasure that Tetra had discovered on Outset island. The pirate looked back at Beedle as the merchant continued to stare at the treasure, mouth drooling.

"Gonzo!!! Give that oval treasure and I'll give you my right arm if you wanted it!!!!" Beedle related, mouth still watering.

"I'm...not sure if Miss Tetra is willing to part with that item just yet..."

"Come on, Gonzo!!!" The merchant retorted with a sly grin, "You know that she wouldn't have gotten the treasure if wasn't going to sell it!! Or **buy** something with it!!!"

"Well..." The pirate placed his hand to his face and tapped his chin, giving the matter a good thought...but Beedle was already next to the oval treasure, lifting it off the floor.

The freckled merchant hugged the treasure close to his bosom, rubbing his face against it's many diamonds and rubies. He was going to buy bigger boat, more merchandise, maybe a island trading post (hopefully a shirt...), definitely a-WHOA!! The oval treasure had suddenly shifted, shaking about in Beedle's arms. The merchant's eyes widen and he dropped the gold, letting it hit the floor. The shaking stop...then started to move again!!

"W-What's happen??!!!!" Beedle shrieked as he leaped away from the treasure.

Gonzo blinked at the oval treasure, not sure how to take scene. The gold abruptly jumped off the floor, prompting the merchant to yell and climb behind the tall sailor. Things were starting to get too freaky for him.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!!!" Beedle screamed and ran to the door, however, the pirate grabbed his shoulder before the merchant could leave... ...

"WAIT!! What about the payment for the cannon?!" Gonzo posed.

"FORGET THAT!!! JUST KEEP IT!!!!"

Beedle ripped out of the tall sailor's grasp and rocketed out the door. Gonzo stared after him...then looked back at the oval treasure. The gold laid motionless on the floor of the room, not moving a inch. The pirate itched the side of his head, trying to figure out just what the hell happen!

"Well...I guess we get a free cannon... ..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After couple hours of navigating through the mystical doors, the two teens found themselves in...another chamber with four doors...like so many chambers before...

"What number is this one..." Tetra asked wearily as she held up the lantern and drew another arrow upon another wall.

"Thirty eight...sigh..." Link was just as exhausted as the girl, "Past through an endless maze wasn't what I wanted to do tonight..."

"Stop complaining..." The young captain shot back flatly, too tired to act angry, as she wrote the word for '38' above the arrow, "With first chamber we fell into, we've only been in thirty nine chambers. This isn't a big island...there has to be **some** limit."

The hero boy nodded as he let a mighty yawn pass from his mouth. He wished Tetra would talked him more as they walked...the little interaction, like the one that had just transpired, was the most the girl would say to Link. It's like...she's avoid me, Link thought with raised eyebrow, that doesn't make sense at all!!! Well...she is a girl... ...

The pair moved through the door and found themselves...big surprise...another wooden chamber with four doorways! Amazing!! The entire room was exactly the same as the other chambers the boy and girl had entered for the first time. No wait... ...

"What's that?" The youth point to one of the doors at the edge of the lantern light. The young captain squinted to the side of the opening...then gasped!!!

"N-No way!!!" Tetra raced over to the wall next to the door and place the lantern close the wooden surface, "This can be!! We can't **here**!!!"

"What's wrong?!" Link raced over as the blonde girl sank to her knees, dropping the light source to the ground.

The boy took up the lantern and held it to the wall. There, written on the wall with white chalk, was the first arrow that Tetra had drawn. There no mistaking it...it was the only arrow without a number above it, as the girl had made sure to number each drawing after the first chamber. This had meant that their hours-long trek was completely and utter **POINTLESS**!!!!

"This doesn't make sense!!" The boy exclaimed. He looked behind them and found the rock they used to transverse the chambers, "Look! There's the stone we used. We both heard it hit the floor in the last chamber. How could we have messed up like this all of a sudden?!!!"

The girl place her head against the wooden wall, all hope of retrieving the special item slashed to bits. Link looked down to Tetra, to her defeated form, a frown lined his face. She had lead their path through the maze with unyielding confidence...now she was the wreck creature before him.

The boy reached a hand down and gently placed it on Tetra's shoulder. The girl looked up at Link's face as he forced a smile for her. It was pathetic...but easing. Somehow she know things would turn out right, just by the look in the youth's eyes. It was comforting beyond words and had lighten the load on her heart...if just a little.

"How about you get some sleep..." Link posed to the girl and she blinked at the comment. The hero boy explained, "It's the middle of the night. Neither of us has gotten any real rest since last night."

"...I rather have you sleep and I take first watch..." Tetra put forth with her own forced smile, as she hopelessly tried to sound cheerful.

"Only weapon..." The boy replied as he tugged on his belt to his sword sheath.

"Sigh... ... ok..."

The girl laid down on the cold wooden floor of the chamber, stretching her legs out and resting her head on her arm. Link sat down beside her, putting the lantern on the down and laying his chin a top his wrist and knee. Tetra shifted a couple times, find it hard to feel comfortable with the youth so close to her...though there was a comfort to it at the same time...she didn't what she felt, ok! The blonde girl kept finding her eyes drafting over to Link, as though they knew nothing else...it annoyed Tetra to no end... ...

The young captain released a chilled breath, her teeth chattering. The floor was better described as ice than as wood, freezing the girl's skin to the point of shaking . The shivers soon caught Link's attention. At first he ignored them. The boy had nothing to offer Tetra for warmth, and if he had she would never accept it. He resolved to focus on the chamber and doors around the two of them, looking for any danger.

However...without the youth's knowledge, Link's arm came to life and started rub the girl's shaking arm in a smooth manner. Tetra felt the warm traveling down her arm and, despite being only a single limb, melted away all the shivering across her body. The girl smile to herself, her eyes shut as she absorbed the bliss. The warmth welled inside Tetra, tickling her until she let out a relaxed sigh.

The sigh, however, alerted Link to absent minded action... ...

"WOW! S-Sorry!!" The boy ripped his hand away and held it in his other, keeping it at bey, "It was...a-an accident!"

Tetra frowned and shifted further away from the youth. She missed the warm from Link's rubbing...hating that she missed it. This is stupid!! Either I like hime or I don't, the captain thought to herself as tried to simplify her emotions. It wouldn't work out if I like him, he has nothing to offer, and doesn't even like me that way!!!.... ... I think... ... So which one is it?

Tetra's thoughts were interrupted by the boy shaking her shoulder. The girl tore her head up and looked to Link...he was staring at one of the doors at the far side of the chamber.

"What's wron-"

"Shh..." The youth placed his hand up, motioning to stay silent, as he rose up, "... ... Can you hear that?"

The girl picked up her ears and listened. The air was still...nothing...save the two's series of inhales inhales and exhales sounding about. However, a new noise arose. It was faint at first, then grew with the passing seconds...musical notes... ...

"That sounds like some kind of flute..." Tetra whispered.

Link nodded without saying a word as he tried to pinpoint their "musician". As the boy listen, a feel of longing washed over him...as well as thoughts of home. The notes grew louder and the beat of melody increased, sending commands of dance to the weary pairs' legs. Tetra lifted herself up to her feet, finding the music had energized her limbs in some primordial provoking of past practices. Link followed the girl up, picking the lantern up in one hand, and looking to each door for the source the song.

"That music is coming from over hear." The youth paced over to one the chamber's doors, preparing to walk through, but the young captain stop him... ...

"Wait! That's isn't a good idea." Link halted and inquisitively looked back at the blonde girl, "Think about it... We've spent hours walking through this underground maze, without hearing a peep...and now after we stopped to rest, a mysterious song starts to call to us...?"

"You think that this is some kind of trap or trick to get us lost again..." The hero boy posed, Tetra nodded back in serious demeanor. Link turned back to the dark opening, listening to the lighthearted notes play, "... ... I don't think that will happen... ...

"This music...I can't explain it, but I **know** we can trust it." Link looked back at Tetra. The young captain crossed her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow at the youth, doubting his trust of the phantom musician. Not too surprising, the boy thought silently, but I just KNOW that we can trust the music! Link thought to himself for another moment, then stretched his palm to the blonde girl, "If you can't put your faith in the music...then put it in me. I promise nothing will happen..."

The girl blinked back at the boy, smiling away at her with dazzling white grin. She melted. Tetra slowly laced her fingers betwixt the youth's and surrendered her hand to Link's grip. The hero boy continued to smile, nodding to reassure the girl that everything will be alright. It didn't stop the young captain from worrying, though.

So the pair once again tried their chance at the dark, wooden maze. Hand in hand, Link lead Tetra ahead...swinging the lantern too and furrow, picking each entrance, one after the other, putting all his trust in the mysterious tune. There was no room for second guess. Fate had the two now... ...

After a half an hour of walking through doors, Tetra and Link suddenly found themselves in a new chamber, different from the previous chamber(s) they had continuously found themselves entering. The floor of the new room was covered in emerald grass, a few inches tall from the ground. Trees lined the sides of the chamber, creeping up to the ceiling where a large hole projected the moon and the stars of the outer-world.

On the opposite end the room, a stone block section of floor and wall was placed into the wood. As the two neared the gray stones, they found that one the blocks had writings carved into it's surface. Link couldn't make head's or tale's of the squarish symbols, but Tetra quickly recognized their design... ...

"This is written in ancient Hylian..." The girl announced, staring up to the block.

"Does that mean...you can read it?" Link hopefully asked.

"... ... maybe... ..." Tetra squinted to the writing, processing each shape and decoding their meaning, "'Upon traveling darken corridors, coming onto sleepy forest corners. Beware the danger of the...**many legged**... ... ' What? Many legged??"

The girl stopped reading when remember one keen fact...she was still holding Link's hand. With a gasp, Tetra ripped her hand away and stepped a foot away. The boy was too busy thumping over the parts the young captain had read to notice.

"Danger of the many legged... I wonder if that's a bunch of enemies attacking..." The youth posed and turned to the blonde girl, but blinked when he saw her facing the ground, refusing to look back at him, "Hey! Are you ok? Your face is all **red**!!"

"S-S-**SHUT UP**!!!!!!!"

Unbeknownst to the pair, a shadowy entity lofted down from behind the two...large enough to engulf Tetra and Link both... ...

* * *

Author's Note: You tell me...was there romance? Was it too cute?

This is important chapter, since this story is Romantic in genre, as well as it is a Humor. So please!!!!! **REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Note: So...it's 2009. This chapter might be good, you never know. If I had of thing to bog down my writing I would have gotten this chapter done sooner. I wish I didn't have Christmas stuff or that wedding...or my sister! Ok my sister didn't do anything really...but she's annoy, none the less!!!!!!

Enjoy, and remember...please Read & Review!!

* * *

Creeping forward, eight steps at a time, the shadowy entity quietly snuck behind Link and Tetra. Craning it's long legs up, raising above a couple feet taller than the two, the many limbed figure prepared pounce on the seemingly unsuspecting teens. Dripping wet fangs inched closer and closer, ready to sink deep into the hero boy's defenseless back... ...

Suddenly Link twisted back and splashed the flaming lantern oil from their metal light source at the creature's coming fangs! The burning wave hit the entity straight in it's grouping of eyes, blinding it with fire. It arched back, letting out an earsplitting shriek to which no human hearing could imagine.

"What is that thing?!" The young captain called as she rushed to the side of the wailing beast, keeping her distance.

"Our 'Danger of the Many Legged'!!" The youth replied and ran to the other side of the figure.

The entity flailed it's body about, stretching it's closes limbs to whip away the burning oil. When the monster's shaking stopped and the flames died down, Link was able to catch an eyeful of the entity's form in the pale moonlight. Standing four feet off the ground, the beast was reviled as a thirteen foot long spider, sighted with a dozen red glossy globes, with a sinister looking fangs that dripped with liquid horror. The image of a skull face appeared on it's abdomen, tinted a bright orange/red.

"A **Skulltula**!!!! It's crazy big!!" Tetra exclaimed.

Link yanked his sword from his scabbard as the spider turned towards him. It's fangs waved up and down, inching closer to the hero boy, readying it's mandibles to puncture into Link's flesh. The youth flipped backwards, avoiding the dripping fangs, and landed on his feet. Not taking an extra moment, the boy immediately leaped back **to** the Skulltula, bring his blade down to the creature's face. As suddenly as Link had attacked, the spider raised it's two legs and let the razor weapon bounce off tremendous force.

The boy fell back and rolled straight into one of the trees that lined the large chamber. After a moment, Link picked himself up and rubbed his back. Looking back, the youth saw his happy little Skulltula friend start to scurry over to him...priming to maul him to death! (Yeah!!) Meanwhile, Tetra preparing her own weapon of choose... ...

The young captain reached into her pack and produced a round, dark blue bomb. Sparking the fuse, Tetra threw the sphere along the ground and pushed it forward, rolling the bomb straight for the spider. The explosive twisted and turned until it was directly under the red Skulltula... ...

_**BOOM**_!!!!!!!

Flames erupted up and engulfed the creature with fire and dust. The blonde girl smirked at her work, folding her arms over each. You got to love bombs, the young captain thought to herself as she turned back to their carved block clue-

"**TETRA**!!!!" The boy's cried ripped the girl's head back where she found the colossal crimson spider arching back, ready to fell down on her!!

Tetra was frozen to the spot as she stared at the monster, wide eye. The second the beast was about to come down, Link took a mighty jump and landed on the Skulltula's back, slashing at it's grouped sight. The spider shrieked and veered off to the side...missing the girl by a few inches. Link gave the monster another powerful swing at it's eye grouping and the spider began to span around on the spot. The boy quickly grabbed onto the crack between the Skulltula's armor and hanged on, continuing to cut down into spider's eyes.

After eternity of slashing, Link heard a loud _squish_ as the sword sliced through the eye grouping. The spider bellowed an massive, inhuman holler, threw it's body, and sent the boy flying off it's back. Link gave his own holler as sailed through the air...but speedily recovered his form and fell back to his feet. The Skulltula was still kicking it's legs around, in every which way, as the youth recollected his senses. Link pushed his attentions back to Tetra... ...

"TETRA!!" The youth called as he ran over to the young captain, "I guess we're even, huh!"

"Don't starting dancing yet, Hero boy!! It's coming again!!"

Link turned back to the spider as it started charging for the two. The boy raised his blade up, preparing for an all out brawl. Tetra also readied herself, pulling out new weapon from her travel pack. She pushed her hand straight forward and yanked her other hand back, pulling back the string of her... ...SLINGSHOT??!!!!

"Um!! Tetra?!!!"

The girl was silent as smiled sinisterly and glared at the coming crimson spider. The Skulltula raced closer and closer and CLOSER only a few feet away!! The young captain let the strings fly, shooting a small object out. The object soured through the air, hitting the monster straight into the eye cut Link had made. The spider immediately stopped and shook it's head...then started to move for the pair again... ...

"Tetra!! We'll need more then a SLINGSHOT to stop this thing!!!!" Link scolded the blonde girl.

"Give it a second... "

_**KABOOM**_!!!!!!!!

A column of fire ripped out the spider's back, blowing it's armored shell to bits. The beast wobbled on it's legs for a few moments, then collapsed into a heap. The Skulltula twitched slightly and glared back at the two with it's few good eyes, as Link and Tetra drew near.

"Well I guess your having a bad day!" The young captain cheerfully grinned down to the spider foe, pulling her hand up to the back of her head, "Ok, Link... You do the rest... ..."

Tetra stepped back as the boy moved up, twirling his sword in a showmanship display of handled. The spinning stopped and the blade flew down, right into the spider's unprotected back. With a final shriek, the Skulltula stopped twitching... ...

"Sigh...it's dead now..." Link yanked to the sword from the spider's flesh and slid it back into his sheath. He groaned and touched his hand to his pounding back as it throbbed painfully. Suddenly a thought came to mind, "Hey! What was in that thing you shot at the spider's eye?"

"Oh, that?" The young captain posed in exorbitantly cocky tone, "I just filled it with that super explosive stuff that Hollo had made. It was pretty effective!!"

The youth blinked at Tetra twice, amazed that the exploding liquid had that much force...and that the girl was walking around with it! Tetra can really scare me somethings, the boy thought silently. With the Skulltula dead, the pair walked over to the stone wall where the ancient message laid to be solved... ... (... ... oh... I thought something else was going to attack...sorry.)

"So where did I stop... " Tetra scanned over the ancestral symbols for a moment, "'...Beware...many legged...' Here we go...'With victory brings hate. Leave hate and show first love's tender affection.' O..k...?"

"So we need to... ...??" Obviously, they need some time to think... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the normally lively island of Windfall, night blanketed, have most asleep in their beds. However, there was two who found themselves working. Located in a small shop, the pair found themselves in the most annoying state of being...boredom... ...

"...COME NOW!! When is it going to end?!!" A reasonably tall man asked from behind a wooden counter, one of many. He had dark blonde hair that come down to his eyes, his chin resting on this arm. He was practically sleeping on the shop counter, "Why do we stay open, EVERY NIGHT, even though no one comes..."

"Quit your complaining, Heben!!" A woman from across the room shouted with chestnut colored hair. Despite being a head short then him, the tall man recoiled back from the woman, "You know that almost no one goes to a weapons shop in these times of peace. Staying open longer is only way we can make the difference!! BESIDES YOU SLEEP ALL DAY ALREADY!!! YOU CAN AFFORD A NIGHT OR TWO!!!!!!!"

Heben tarried his glance in the woman's direction as she fussed over some the shop's merchandise. Picking up axes and swords, then placing them into their own specific barrel, it was a tedious task that had to be done. The woman sighed, none the less... ...

"Well...I-It is almost closing time..." Heben posed quietly, "...So maybe I shou-"

"Oh!! Go ahead!!" The woman cut the man off, knowing his inquiry before he asked. She crossed arms over herself and closed her eyes in discontent, "It's not like we've got any customers this night..."

Heben nodded sadly and rose for the door of the shop. As he neared, the man reached for small piece of plank wood resting on a tiny table next to the door. Across this wood, the Great Sea's common script spelled out the Hylian word meaning "CLOSED". A hole was cut above the letters, through the plank itself. Heben open the door and found a long nail sticking out it's outer surface, one that the hole would fit over.

Placing the closed sign on the nail, the man pushed the door shut. Suddenly, four long black fingers wrap themselves around the edge of the door and halted it's progress. Heben jumped and yelped, backing away from the entrance way as the door was slammed open. A dark figure stood in the doorway, dress in a long cloak that reached to their feet, their face...shut off to the world by a hood over their head.

"I-I'm sorry...but we're closing..." Heben stared in the darkness of the hood, but found nothing to greet him. The figure took a step in, prompting the tall man's hand to raise his hand, "I'm serious, minster! It's been a long night and I like to get to bed."

"... ..." The figure did not reply, but turned their head to the door and found the Closed sign. A black, void hand and arm slipped from the cloak's confines, then snatched the sign from it's nail. In a intimidating male's voice, the figure retorted, "Not tonight..."

The apparent cloaked man looked back at the taller, showing his red iris glaring through his hood, causing Heben to gasp. Without giving the taller man a second thought, the figure tossed the sign away and moved silently past Heben, to the woman. The female shopkeeper greeted the cloaked man with cheery smile... ...

"Welcome, sir!! My name is Enyo, your friendly swordsgirl helper!"

Heben sighed as the woman changed from nasty, GET-TO-WORK Enyo to sociable, sunshine Enyo. If there's money to grab, she's friendly, the tall man thought to himself. The figure, though, didn't mind the woman and went straight of the array of weapons. Shifting his black hands through the barrels, the cloaked man had pick through ever blade in the bunch and still continued looking.

"Was there some specific item that you were looking for?" Enyo asked, happy tone gleaming.

"I doubted that I find a good one here... ..." The figure muttered and yanked his hands from the barrel, twisting back for to the entrance. Though before he mustered the thought of leaving, the cloaked man's eye caught the sight of an item above the door, "What is this, here?"

"Oh!! What a good eye for workmanship, sir!!" The woman smiled out, "That is one of our more **quality** swords, very serious swordsman!!"

"Pricey too..." Heben said aloud, receiving a glare and a growl from Enyo. The man quickly got in line, "I-It's definitely the weapon for you, sir!! It...ah...has your name on it...?"

The woman let out a heavy sigh, placing her hand on aching temple. Heben smiled sheepishly and reach up to the sword above the doorway, then turned back to the figure. The cloaked man sprang over to Heben and gentle picked up the fine weapon.

The sword was nobleman's saber, with a slight curve that was followed by it's black lacquer sheath. The hilt was of colbert steel and stretched leather, fitting perfectly in the figure's black hand. The cloaked man eased the blade from it's scabbard, listening to the metal ring...a heavenly sound. The razor was indeed curved as sheath and edged on single side, leaving the concaved side flate.

"This does appear to be quality craftsmanship." The figure related.

The figure craned his head around until his sight landed on a simple wooden chair a foot away from him. The chair was made of several thick planks, all a inch in make. With a flick of his hand, the cloaked man skillfully pivoted his arm up and then back down over the chair. There was a moment of stillness, nothing happen...then the chair split in two. The figure pull the blade up to fingers again, feeling it's touch... ...

"Yes...indeed. A fine piece of workmanship... ..." The cloaked man looked back to Enyo as she smiled away, "So then...'friendly swordsgirl'... How much... ..."

"For you, I'll give a you a discount!" The woman grinned and wicked at the figure, "Two hundred rupees! That almost half off!!"

Heben sighed again...it wasn't half off...it was double the normal price. The cloaked man looked down in pure silence, then produced a frustrated groan. So much for our one sale of the night, the tall man though to himself. The figure looked back up and, without warning, place the tip of the sword to the woman's throat. Heben gasped and Enyo's grin quickly disappeared.

"I believe you have misunderstood me words...woman..." Stated the figure.

"One hundred fifty?"

"Sigh...you still don't understand-"

The cloaked man's words were cut short when he felt a point place against his spine. Looking over his shoulder, the figure found an upset Heben holding a short sword to his back... ...

"That's my pay check you have there, at your sword-point, minster..." The tall man frowned and pressed harder on his sword.

"Sigh... ..." Before Heben knew what was happening, the cloak of man flew off and into his face. Heben recoiled back, ripping the cloth off. Then two flicks...one hit metal against metal, send the short sword away, then a second sliced over the tall man's chest. Heben fell back, shock over taking him as he clenched his shirt. The figure looked down at him, his black form with red zig-zags meeting Heben, then he twist back to Enyo, "I hope, now, you understand me."

"...one thousand..." The woman related blankly, still mesmerized by the scene. The dark man raised his sword back up, giving Enyo a firm stare, "Two thousand, that's everything..."

The figure looked the woman over, head to toe, and after a second of contemplation...he nodded. Enyo rushed over to the counter, then reached behind it to a small box. She glance back to the dark man who motion come back. Enyo instead threw the box over to him, though, the figure still caught it. With a shake, the dark man confirmed the box's contents and a black lipped smile appeared across his face.

Turning back to the door, the figure looked down to see Heben still cowering on the floor. He crouched down to the taller man, picking the Closed sign up from it's place on the ground. Heben gulped as the hand gripping onto his shirt started to shiver. With the corner of the wood, the dark man softly tapped Heben's face, right under his eye...once...twice...three times... ...

"Now your closed..." The figure muttered flatly and stuck the sign straight into the tall man's mouth.

The dark man stood up, retracting his new sword into it's scabbard and recovering his cloak. With one last glance about the shop, the figure looked back at Enyo and nodded. He raised the box and shaking it once more... ...

"I thank you for your...hospitality." The dark man said politely, "This will definitely be helpful... ..."

Then he left...leaving the door wide open to the night air. Enyo pushed her finger through her hair and sunk her elbows down to the counter top. Heben continued to lay on the floor as the pain of the cut finally hit his chest. They both found themselves in a surreal state of being, having a hard time believing that they were just robbed...by a man without a face... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the tall peck of Forest Haven, Nyx was busy fussing with acids and toxic chemicals as Hollo watched over her. The mixes had a potent stench to them, jumping down the girl's nostrils and throat, then landing in her stomach like a ton of bricks. The red-head stuffed down the gagging feeling at the back of her mouth and poured a beaker of liquid into a large beaker full of a darker substance... ...

"NO WAIT!!" The Korok bellowed at the girl.

_**FLASH**_!!!!!!!!

A plume of purple smoke erupted from the large beaker, filling Hollo's lab and wafted out into the Deku Tree's enclosure. The mighty plant craned an eye to the entrance way, finding Nyx and Hollo exiting in a fits of cough. The little wooden creature sent a glare up to the flame haired girl, still coughing slightly.

"...I'm sorry...cough!" Nyx shied away from the Korok as her eyes started to water, "...why can't I get this right..."

"Oh! There, there..." Hollo waddled over to the girl and patted her leg, "Your close to getting the concoction right. I made the same the mistakes before discovering the exploding mixture, so I have no doubt that you'll get it down!"

Nyx looked down at the Korok and nodded. She turned sight to the Deku Tree, staring at the base of it's great roots. Link...and Miss Tetra...are you ok? The girl wondered as frown formed across her face.

"You shouldn't worry about the Hero and the young captain, Nyx..." The Deku Tree related, prompting the flame haired girl to look to the plant's face, "With Link's courage and Tetra's wisdom, the pair have little to hinder them. Even now, I sense that their close to the item they search for."

The girl smiled at the Tree's reassuring words, but Nyx couldn't help the sinking feeling she felt.

"Link...just come back to me... ..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been any hour since the red Skulltula was put down and the two teens hadn't come any closer to solving their puzzle. Tetra was studying the script block while Link was lying on the grass, thumbing over the last line of the text. 'With victory brings hate.' That's what it said, the hero boy thought to himself, I do hate the spider for attack us...ATTACKING TETRA AND KNOCKING ME AROUND!!! Ok...what else? 'Leave hate and show first love's tender affection.' Leave hate...so we need to stop hating!

"Hey Tetra!!" The youth address the girl as he sat up, "We need to stop being angry at the Skulltula so we can solve the puzzle!!"

"...hmm..." The young captain responded with move to Link, "...I got that first time I read that part of the message... ...it took you an hour?"

The youth turned his head away and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. It wasn't as though Link hadn't mess around with thinking problems before...it was just riddles that got to the boy. He was ecstatic that he got that much...until Tetra burst his bubble... ...

"So..." The youth started to pose, "If you understand that much, what does the rest mean?"

"...hard to say..." The young captain twisted around and walked over to the boy, holding her chin in hand as she pondered, "'...and show first love's tender affection.' Hhmm... ... Since hate doesn't just fly out of a person...maybe this last part is more of suggestion than a command..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it. That stupid monster really shook us around, almost killed us!! Now we're supposed to 'leave hate' behind us and act all happy, cheer?"

"Right. So this 'affection' thing we're need to do...?"

Tetra was silent for a few moments. She place herself on the ground and crossed legs over one another. Reaching her hands behind her, the girl leaned back and looked up through the hole in the chamber ceiling. A crescent moon answered her with dots of twinkling stars set around it. The blonde girl motioned a glance back to Link...she then wished she hadn't. The boy had both his hands holding the sides of his head, his eyes closed, as he tried to think. It was so cute! Great...now my whole train of thought is botched, Tetra thought as she sighed.

It wasn't the girl's fault that Link had that gently angled face, with that button neat nose, and those soft, soft lips... ... What was I thinking about again? The Tetra's forehead wrinkled up as she strained to remember what the carved stone had said. Something about...hate...?

"I GOT IT!!" The boy's called prompted a jump and yelp from a the blonde girl! Link, however, didn't wait for her to recover, as he went on, "The rest of the message!! It has to mean one thing!!!"

"Slowdown!!! One thing at a time!!!" Tetra reposition herself onto her knees and faced the hero boy.

"Ok, so since we need to forget hate, then we need to fill our minds with something else!" The young captain nodded slowly and Link continued, "But we can't easily forget hate, so the message says that we need to show tender affections!!"

"... ..." The girl narrowed her sight as her one eye started to twitch, "...I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT PART!! YOU HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF ANYTHING NEW YET, **IDIOT**!!!"

"Right, right!! I'm getting to that!!" The youth waved his hands out stretched in front of him, "So...it says, 'first love's tender affections', right? What do people do when their in love?"

"W-What?! You don't m-m-mean..." The girl blinked at the smiling Link as a crimson blush covered the little pirate's face. (WOW!!! I just got it!!)

"That's right...they **kiss**!" The boy grinned at his answer as the girl breathed a sigh of relief (This is a Teen rated fic...), but after a short while Tetra realized what Link had said and gasped!

"WHAT!!" The blonde girl's eyes bugged out as her head started to feel woozy, "You mean that... **you**...an-and... ...me... ...??"

"Well, aahh...um... ... "

Link's solution was starting to hit the boy's brain, too, and he instantly recognized the dilemma. If he was right, then the brash young female captain and the courageous green clad hero would need to share some "tender affections" with EACH OTHER!!! Silence arose between the two, a wordless pause an eternity long, until Tetra broke the serene calm... ...

"...Maybe... ... it could... ....work... ..." The youth looked up, shocked by the girl's words as she turned her interests to the grass by her leg.

"Um!! Yeah, well, we don't have to try to it if you don't want to! I'm fine with it though but if you don't like the idea of it then we could try something else. It's not that I don't want to do it but if you don't want to I fine with that, ok?!"

"...I-It's... ... ok... ..."

The pair were total opposites in form of speech. Link spurted out a mouth full of words, unable to find the right combination to assure the girl and reassure himself. Tetra, on the other hand, could barely utter a sentence. Each syllable got caught in her throat and needed an extra push to speak them. Their common catalyst, though, was their shared nervous anxiety to what the two had agreed upon...a kiss.

Another few seconds of silence surrounded the boy and the girl. The youth's felt his arm twitch an inch, then one of his leg...then the other arm and leg. Before long, Link's entire body was twitching in quick succession, from his head down to his toes. The great Hero of Winds was SHIVERING! Shivering because had to KISS A **GIRL**!!! Shouldn't he be excited? It was his first kiss, even if it was with Tetra, the experience should be one the best things in his life...at least that's how a first kiss was always described as!! But the youth was experiencing fear, welling up at the pit of his stomach into a nasty, black ball.

Link continued to shake, his lower teeth had started chattering against the upper jaw. He closed his eyes tightly and commanded the shivers to end, but there was no way for the boy to stop himself. Through the twitching mess, Link suddenly felt a light touch gently place itself onto his shoulder. There was a warmth to the touch and that warmth spread quickly down through the boy's body. The shivers stopped...and Link opened his sight.

Tetra was staring back at the boy, jaw tensed as she reached her hand to the back of Link's neck, near the bottom. The blonde girl pulled the boy closer and closer, swallowing a yelp as the youth brushed against her legs. She stop, abruptly, as whatever surge of bravery that took hold of her slipped away. However...that was all that was needed. Link found himself leaning forward, inching his way towards Tetra.

The two gazed into each other's eyes, hypnotized by each another's sight. They moved closer, the seconds counting down. Link placed his fingers against Tetra's cheek, slightly turning her head as he moved his in a opposite fashion. Their gaze never broke, though, and the two moved closer. Their breaths intertwined, push hot air on the boy's and girl's faces. Tetra's eyes closed and Link's soon followed suit.

Then... ...their lips met.

As the lips pressed together, Link slightly pucker his own and moved the girl's upper lip. Tetra copied this action and attacked the youth's lower lip. Electricity run down their mouths, tickling their hearts and souls, creating a playground of emotions all centered around this one moment of in time...this kiss.

After second of locked lips, the couple broke apart. Opening her eyes, the blonde girl meet the gaze of the boy's, his mouth agape. Both were speechless and the two spent a whole minute staring at each before one of them spoke.

"...whoa..." Link smiled at the girl and Tetra smiled back at the boy.

"Tee hee hee!" A soft, girlish giggle suddenly erupted across the chamber, ripping the two's sight from each other and turn it to the laughter's source. The pair found a young girl, with light green hair and a mischievous grin, standing under the carved message stone, "I'm sorry that I interrupted your romantic moment. But the scene was just so cute!! I couldn't help myself!!!"

The couple blinked at the girl a couple times, then looked down to the way they holding each other. With simultaneously gasped, Link and Tetra disjoined to move several feet away from one another. Backs turned and faces a blazed, the teens couldn't bear looking at each other...prompting the green haired girl to giggle once again. The boy moved any eye to the younger girl, looking her over. She was somehow familiar-HOLY CRAP!!!!

"YOUR THAT GIRL FROM MY DREAM!!!!" Link twisted around and pointed an accusing finger to the green haired child. The young girl tiled her and gave Link a inquisitive stare. The boy continued, "You meet me on that bridge!! Then you gave me that ocarina!!"

The green haired girl gasped, slapping her hand to her mouth as her eyes widened. Meanwhile, the young captain had silently hovered behind Link, with the flaming glare in her eyes. Placing a firm hand on the boy's, Tetra scared a yelp from the hero boy.

"Why...pray tell...was there a nine-year-old girl doing in one of your **perverted** dreams??" The girl's tone was polite, but edged with murderous intent.

"I-I-It was nothing like THAT!" The youth replied in a desperate attempt to still off death.

She didn't buy it... ...

Tetra reared back her arm and pushed powerful jab straight at Link's face, throwing all her body into it. The punch knocked the boy down into the ground and across the floor, pulling the loose earth into a pile in front of him. Link stopped just at the stone section of the floor, right in front of the younger girl. The green child stared down in shock as the dirt pile covered the boy all the away down to his ankles. The young captain calmly walk up behind Link's path in the ground, arms crossed, and stood beside the earthen mound.

"Oh, my... ..." The younger girl gripped the air in front of her chin and looked up to Tetra, "This dream that the boy had...it must have been one of my memories from when I was young."

"When you **were** young?" The blonde girl put forth with a skeptical eyebrow risen.

"Yes... ... I am Saria. The Sage of the Forest. I personally knew the Hero of Time when he and I were both young. Your friend must have tuned into my thoughts as he slept...somehow... ... I never calculated that this at your arrive... ..."

"Calculated...then you knew we were coming!!" The young girl-err...Ancient Sage nodded somberly.

"Yes. I came here to warn the two of you of the coming peril to your Great Sea..."

From the dirt pile below, Link had heard the two girls' exchange and decided to pick himself up. Lifting his body for straight, the boy poked his head out the mound, letting the earth roll off of him. Saria gave a look of concern for the youth, though Tetra paid him no mind.

"The Great Sea is in danger!" The green child continued, "A dark malevolence has arisen and has started to build up it's forces across the ocean. Moblins, Kargaroks, and many more have allied with this evil leader. It threatens all of life as the two of you know it!!"

"Who is master-mind guy?!" Tetra posed, becoming a little alarmed.

"...we Sages do not know..." Saria lowered her head to the ground.

"Could it be Ganondorf?" Link asked, joining into discussion.

"No. That is the one person that we Sages definitely know it's not." The Sage responded confidently, "Ganon is still imprisoned by the Master Sword, deep under the waves."

"How could you Sages not know who it is?!!" The young captain demanded from the green child, "I mean...aren't you the '_Seven Wise_' or something?!"

"This person is highly resourceful...always hiding in the shadows and having others do the dirty work. We Sages can't see everywhere at once...and this dark one knows it... ...

"We do know that the revival of the Sea Dodongo was do to this person's influence, as well as other creatures... ..."

"The Dodongo!! I almost forgot!!!" The blonde girl looked to either side of her as she continued, "That fire protecting item we come here for!!" Link gasped as he remembered the task that still need to be done.

"Oh, that!" Saria happily related, "The chest with the item materialized something time ago...but you two were...**busy**!! Tee hee hee!!!"

The Sage pointed past the pair to the center of the chamber. Looking back, sure enough, Link and Tetra found a large wooden chest painted red with gold trimming. The two glanced at each as their cheeks turned red. Apparently, they were too "into the moment" for either of them to notice... ...

Link rushed over to the chest, the blonde girl right behind him. Kneeling down, the boy unlatched the lock and pushed the lid up, letting a flood of yellow light pour out. Blinded for just a moment, Link reached into the chest and warped his fingers around the object inside. The boy stood up, pulling the item along with him... ...

Revealed to the world, Link found large wooden circle between his hands. In the middle of object, a red symbol was pointed onto a surface akin to brown bark on a tree. Along the outer edge, the bark ended and thick layers of wood took it's place, with unusual designs carved into the surface. Turning the item around, the boy found a handle attached to the back, along with a leather strap.

"It's a **shield**!!" The youth proclaimed.

"Yes..." Saria replied, "The magic **Deku Shield** had help protect the ancient forests of Hyrule. With it, you can face the flames of the colossal Sea Dodongo and have chance of defeating it. Meet the monster, Link! And save the few remain forests of the Great Sea!!"

The hero boy slipped his arm through the leather strap, then gripped the wooden handle. A shield and sword, Link thought with a proud smirk, now I'm feeling like my old self... ...

* * *

Author's Note: You know, I did say that this was Teen rated fic, but that kiss...I don't know. Too much?

I always hated when people described something as a "He kissed her passionatly, and she kissed him back..." What hell does that mean?!!! So tried to put detail into it. So please tell how I did...Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I love feedback, like Princess Tamoir gives. So please Read & Review!

* * *

Morning on a new day. The sun slowly rose above watery horizon as light hit the sleepy islands of the Great Sea. Forest Haven was one of the first to meet the day, sunshine bouncing of it's tall wood peak. Travel just a bit through the wooden walls of that peak and one would have found an odd assortment of "people" gathered around. A tiny wood creature, a giant sentient tree, and a girl who'd appeared to be Hylian... ...

"It's morning and they're still not back" Hollo stated somberly to the group, staring up to the brightening sky through the top of the peak, "If they haven't found the fire-protecting object by now... ..."

"Hhhmmm... I would not think that, child..." The Great Deku Tree replied, "The challenge was hard, yes, but the two who went have defeated mightier foes. I have trust in their abilities."

Nyx lowered her head to the water-covered ground. Though the stream was freezing her feet, her new friends' tardiness was much more troubling. Now that I have learned the exploding mixture and place it to remember, all I can do is wait. The girl frown at the thought as it clawed at her insides. She was powerless in this endeavor, even after mastering the explosive mixture, and she wanted nothing less than to become stronger.

"Do not worry, Nyx." The red-head looked up at the mighty plant as the Tree consoled her, "I believe those two will be back very soon. I doubt-GRLLAAH!!"

The Deku's Tree's words were cut off when a hand and arm popped out of the plant's wooden mouth! Hollo and Nyx recoiled back and blinked at the bewildering sight. The arm pushed down the Tree's jaw, revealing their own pirate captain, Tetra, inside the Deku Tree's mouth.

"LET US OUT ALREADY!!!" The blonde girl hollered, Link appear from behind her, "I'M DEFINITELY NOT GOING OUT THE **OTHER** WAY!!!"

The young captain quickly leaped out of the cavity, landing in the stream-covered enclosure. The boy, however, took his time and slowly climbed out of the opening. He stepped down with a sigh, rubbing the left side of his face. I feel like I'm going to fall over, Link thought to himself.

"LINK!!" A cheer called to the youth. Turning to the cry, the hero boy found Nyx rushing towards him. The flame haired girl jumped and caught Link in a hug around his neck, knocking both the boy and her down with a splash against the water. Nyx continued to hold him thought, "Oh Link! I thought I would never see you again!!"

"Ha ha...I'm sorry that we were late..." The boy responded.

The red-head stroke her cheek slight against Link's without even realizing it, as a massive smile reached across her face. Link smiled back, but felt extremely uncomfortable with Nyx lay atop and hugging him tightly. Not uncomfortable in position...well...she was on top of him...aaahhh.... ... Nyx's a big girl...in THAT area... ...

As the flame haired girl's "features" continued to borrow in the boy's chest, Link craned a look to Tetra. The blonde girl had her arms folded in front of her, a frown on her lips as turned from the sight. The youth smile turned downwards as something inside him twitched. Link gentle pushed Nyx and himself up into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry that we made you worry, Nyx." The boy related with sheepish grin, "So! Did you get that exploding liquid-stuff down?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically, proud of her achievement. Suddenly Nyx felt a shiver come on and she warped her arms around herself as she became terribly cold. Then it dawned on her... ...

"Oh, no!! I knocked us both into a stream!!" (sigh...at least she's pretty...)

"Hey! Don't fret about it!" Link straighten himself to a stance and offered the red-head his palm. Nyx took the hand, but continued to frown, as the youth pulled her up as the boy took the wooden object from his back, "We got the fire resident Deku Shield and the super explosive mixture! We're ready to go!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU IDIOT!!" Tetra bellowed at the boy. Link blinked twice and stared inquisitively at the young captain, "...Come on! THE SAIL!!! Don't tell me you forgot all about the sail!!"

"Ha ha...then I wouldn't tell you!"

The blonde girl glared at the boy and gritted her teeth. Tetra pulled arm and was about dash over with mad left hook, but she stopped. Looking over to Link, the girl found his usual grin...though subdued and somehow less bright, as the boy pushed is eyes away from Tetra's direction. The young captain's glare disappeared and changed into a awkward glance...as she felt a flutter wave around her insides. We haven't looked each other in the eye since..., the girl realized as she let her arms hang down at her sides.

"W-Well, we still need a replacement sail..." Tetra stated calmly, "It was the true when got here and it hasn't change."

"A sail? How odd to come here for such a thing!" Hollo joined into the fray, "This is a woodland island. One without any man-made items, like sails."

"We're pretty desperate..." The young captain turned to the Deku Tree, placing her hands to her hips, "A good couple yards of fabric...cloth...anything that would catch the wind."

"'Catch the wind' you say!" The mighty plant smiled at the group, "I think that I might be of some help... ..."

Abruptly after the Deku Tree finished, the plant clenched it's wooden jaw and shut it's lids. Droplets of sweat rolled down the Tree's brow as it focused all it's being on one thing. The four watched the mighty plant, wide-eyed as the Tree rumbled with concentration.

After a second or two, the party noticed the top branch of the Deku Tree was shaking to and fro. A moment later, the tip of branch stretched out as it's sides fanned across some yards apart. A giant **leaf** popped out of the reaches of the peak, shaped like the rest of the Tree's leaves and colored a bright green. The only difference between the rest of foliage and this new growth was the shear leviathan size of the leaf...big enough for a sail... ...

"O...k... ...?" Tetra was mesmerized by sight as her eye twitched.

"That is something you don't see everyday..." Link related flatly.

The Deku Tree just chuckled at the two... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

East of Forest Haven and the Great Sea itself, the morning sun had climbed to it's later position, high above the open ocean. Traveling across these lonely waters was mid-size white boat, gliding along with the push of it's two round paddle-wheels as steam puffed out of a small roof structure at the stern. Ungoverned by the winds, the mid-size steamer moved up and down over the choppy waves, along a straight path.

From the roofed structure, a man stepped out on to the deck. Dressed in a long blue coat on his shoulders and a sly smirk over his mouth, he was the proud captain of the white streamer (and sole crewmate...). Taking a deep breathe in, the man stretched his arms out and then ached his back until it cracked.

"HHHaaahhh...what a beautiful day!" The steamer captain rubbed his dark red noise and moved down his thin mustache above his lip, stroking down some of longer hairs, "Mmmhh...maybe I should trim it down a little..."

The man paced over to the portside railing of the ship, studying the endless blue around him. No dry land in sight...wait...what's that? As the captain neared the railing, a speck appeared on the horizon. An island...raising straight up for the ocean in a sharp angles. The man frowned and reached into his vest pocket, pulling out a folded up piece of tan paper.

Unfurling the paper, the captain revealed a map. After a few seconds of the man located his position on the chart. A according to the map, there was supposed to be no islands near to his path for weeks. But, low and behold...land-a-hoy. The captain reached into his vest again and pulled out a long telescope, then pointed the spyglass at the mysterious island. When he focused the scope, the man saw a large amount trees covered most of land with a tall mountain in the center of it. One noticeable feature on the island was a enormous carving on the side of the stone mountain, fashioned after a human's cranium stripped of flesh.

"A giant skull..." The man frown deepened as he pulled the spyglass from his face, "...that's practically the international sign of 'stay away'! Best steer clear... ..." The captain turned back to the engine room, within the roof-covered structure, but stopped when he saw something off starboard. Another ship, "Now, what's this!!"

The captain placed the telescope against his eye and pointed it to the coming ship. A simple sailing vessel, though much larger then any merchant ship that the man had ever seen before. Panning up, the spyglass enhanced sight caught sight of the flag at the main mast's top.

Sown with golden thread onto to blood red fabric, the flag depicted a cross over taking much of the cloth, with a twin ramparted castle in the lower left corner and a three triangle symbol in the upper right. The vessel was coming up to the smaller boat at an alarming rate. With it's speeding course and own unique banner flying, captain knew that the vessel was rearing for fight.

Racing for to the engine room, the man cut the machinery off and stopped his paddle-wheels revolutions. Dead in the water, the mid-size boat was joined by the larger sailboat, maneuvering next to the streamer. The smaller vessel's captain looked up to the opposing ship's deck, several feet higher than his own.

"H-Hoy!!" The man called up to the deck. Two men's heads popped from over the higher railing, both wearing shiny metal helmets.

"Identify your ship and captain, sailor!!!" Bellowed down one of the helmeted.

"This is the S. S. Linebeck...and me. I'm Linebeck, the captain of this boat..." The man related as he gulped. Forcing a smile to his lips, Linebeck tried to appease the inquisitioners in a shaky voice, "Was there...s-something you wanted to trade, my good men?!"

The helmeted men leaned away from the railing, apparently discussing something with unseen third at their backs. Soon, the two moved aside and a new head came into view. It was gray haired man with a sideburns that seemed to touch is the edges of his mouth, though his chin was left bear. From Linebeck's angle of sight, the gray sideburns man was dressed in full armor, save his head, which immediately screamed to the captain "High Official".

"Your Linebeck of the S. S. Linebeck?" The Official inquired in a stern, hard voice, full of gravel. Linebeck nodded back, uneasily, "I was sent after a Linebeck to collect on his _pricey_ gambling debts at the Lucky 7 Docks... ... eighty THOUSAND rupees..."

"Y-Y-You must be mistaken!! There must be another Linebeck around here... That's it!!!" The steamer captain turned his head to either side, in a mock display of searching for 'another Linebeck', "This all a BIG mistake! I mean, COME ON!! How does someone loose that much in an hour of arriving at a port..."

"...I didn't mention how long the Linebeck was at the Docks..."

The captain frozen. I'm in for it now!! Linebeck thought to himself, I don't have eighty thousand just lying around!! AAAhhhh!!!! I'm going to by thrown into jail cell for a MILLION YEARS!!!

"So, Mr. Linebeck..." The Official proclaimed down, causing the captain to flinch, "I assume that you ran for Lucky 7 Docks because you **didn't** have the proficient funds to pay the gamblers. Truly sad...since fleeing **increases** the time of interment."

"OH PLEASE DON'T!!!!!!!" Linebeck yelped as he got down to hands and knees, quickly bowing his head up and down, "I COULD NEVER PAY SUCH A HEFTILY PRICE AS IT IS!!! I'M JUST A LOWLY **ADVENTURER**!!! YOUR ASKING TO MUCH!!!!!"

"Sigh... ..." The gray sideburns man rubbed his temple as he watch the steamer captain's pathetic grovelling, "...HAVE SOME SELF-RESPECT, MAN!!! Heavens crying, I've seen **beggars** act less lowly!!! Fine. If I can buy you some time to raise the money, could you fulfill the debts' price?"

"Oh!! Y-Yes, sir!!" The captain hopes soared up to cloud reach, he had a chance!

"Good then... Prepare to disembark for that island across the way, Mr. Linebeck!!"

"W-W-**WHAT**???!!!!!!!"

"Well I can't go back to the gamblers empty handed, Mr. Linebeck!" The Official replied in matter-a-fact manner, "Well take your steamboat back with us and hold it for you. When you appropriate the funds, I'm sure the gamblers will return your vessel...I think..."

"So...your going to take me with you...right?"

A few minutes later, Linebeck found himself on the island's sandy shore, waving goodbye to the large sailboat and his steamer as they glided away. Twisting around, the captain peered into the thick treed woods, a yard or two away. The forest projected a friendly "I'm-going-to-kill-you-with-a-knife" type of glow, causing Linebeck to shiver to his core.

"H-H-Hello???" The streamer captain called out into the dark forest.

"... ... ... ... hello ... ..." The woods seemingly answered back, prompting Linebeck to shriek and faint... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at another island, Tetra's pirate ship was preparing to hoist the boat's new sail. The young captain and flame haired girl stood back by the radder-wheel as Link and the crew pulled back on their own individual ropes. A wave of bright green jumped up the main mast, lofting about in the wind. Tetra sighed at the sight... ...

"Sigh... Even after cutting away at it, it still looks like a leaf... ..." The young captain grumbled

The blonde girl wasn't just Whistling 'Dixie, the colossal leaf still held many of it's foliage characteristics. From where the two girls stood, the pair could see that the middle of the sail/leaf contained a giant vein with dozens of smaller veins that branched off along the surface. The smaller veins also had their own branching veins, leaving little of the leaf's backside bear. Tetra let out another heavy sigh, prompting Nyx to blink at her.

"Miss Tetra...do you really dislike the new sail that much?"

"No...sigh... ... " The blonde girl shut her eyes and place her arms behind her head, "Know I said that we were desperate, but does it have to look like we're sailing a house plant?!!"

"I think it looks cute!" The red-head proclaimed. Tetra looked over at the other girl with narrow eyes...

"...That's exactly way I hate it...WHO EVER HEARD OF **CUTE** PIRATE SHIP!!!"

The young captain's mind filled with "inevitable" comments for the next docks sailors. Look! Look!! It's the Boat Tree of Tetra's group!! Amazing!! Do you have to water it?! Na'!! It just needs a good misting now and then!!!

"GGGRRRAAAHHH!!! I KILL THE FIRST PERSON WHO'D SAY THAT!!!" Tetra bellowed out, quite suddenly, as air around her started to burn. The flame haired girl inched away for the fuming pirate.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the sail/leaf was fully secured, the boat lifted anchor and headed out to the east. Link was on the deck, watching Forest Haven at the starboard railing as the wooden peak slowly sank further and further away. They were back on course for Lucky 7 Docks...the infamous port of rogues. Tetra had said it was across the ocean some ways from the Great Sea, the boy thought silently as the island disappeared from sight. This might be the farthest I've ever travel!!

Pushing the thought aside, Link moved away from the deck and to the bow of the boat, climbing up the short ladder. At the top, the youth found Senza with a steel wrench as the bearded sailor knelt down next to the ship's newest monstrosity, a turret and cannon. Senza halted his work when he noticed the boy... ...

"Hoy, Link!" The pirated called over as Link neared him and the turret, "So you came to check out our new toy, huh?"

"I have to say, Senza, it's a little weird have this thing on the boat..." The hero boy started to step around the iron dome, taking the whole construction in. He frowned and scratched his head, "Sigh...I'm use to blowing these things up!!"

"Your telling me, kid!" The bearded sailor replied, "Give me a beautiful, wooden catapult over this...METAL HORROR any day!!!"

Link grinned at the pirate's responds. Senza was always the sentimental type, never giving into change that easily. But if Tetra ordered him to operate the cannon, then the loyal crewman would do so without a complaint. The youth placed his hands on his hips and dropped his foot on the turret's steel casing, looking down into the cannon's barrel. If that Dodongo was to come back, it was in for a rude awaken... ...

Suddenly the boy's eyelids started to draft down and head abruptly felt heavy. His torso bent forward and Link almost fell to the wooden planks, when he caught himself in a stumble. Senza quickly raced to the boy's side and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, Link! Be careful!!" The bearded sailor related to the youth, "You haven't slept a wink for a **day** now!!! You should go down below and catch some z's."

"...yeah...but what about the boat...?"

"We'll manage to sail the seas without you swabbing the deck. Get below!"

Who was Link to argue? The boy walked pass Senza, to the bow ladder, and back down to the deck, moving over to the door underneath the bow. As Link opened the door, he was met by Nyx, standing in the entrance way.

"...sorry..." The boy stated in a sleepy manner with a yawn.

"Oh, Link!" The girl cheerfully smiled back, "I was about to look for you!"

"...really...yyyyaaawwwnnnn...that's cool... ..."

"I was wonder if...um...we could talk in private..." Nyx looked down to the planks at her feet and clasped her hands behind her back, "We did get to finish back on the cliff..."

"Ahh...yeah... ..." Link rubbed his hand through his bright gold hair as he thumbed the matter over, "I have my own room down below...well, sort of. We can go there."

Nyx nodded and turned to away from the door, walking to the downward stairs as the boy followed. The two soon came to the ships inner haul, filled with crates and barrels of the pirates' "booty". Link leaded the red-head to a door at the back of the haul, covered by a large metal bars.

"This is where we keep the best of cargo, stuff that goes high on the market!" The youth proclaimed as he pry his fingers into the plank cracks of the wall, "Tetra placed my bed in here to protect the cargo at night... ... I guess I'm a guard dog ... ..."

"Oh..." The girl blinked (yeah...Tetra's kinda cold hearted...)

Link moved one of the wooden planks aside, revealing a round button built into the wall. With a press of the button, the metal bars retracted and let Nyx see into the boy's "private room". It was a small room, four or five yards long and no more then three yards wide. Most of the space was filled with the pirates' prized cargo, dozens of chests and little crates, no doubt loaded with rare treasures and expensive fabrics. At the back of the room laid the boy's tiny bed, scrunched into the corner of the room to optimize space.

"Wow...there's so much!" Nyx related as she stepped across the little path through the cargo.

"Yeah, we're sorta pack-rats... " Link replied as he rubbed the back of his head and followed the girl, "So...what did you-yaaaawnnnn...want to talk about..."

"Maybe I should wait after you took a nap..."

"No! No!! I'm fine!" The boy waved his hands in front of him and grinned to reassure Nyx...but his eyes were still wrecked from exhaustion.

The flame haired girl sat down on Link's tiny bed, holding in her breathe before let it out in a loud sigh. The youth leaned his elbow against one the stacks of crates and waited for Nyx's response. After a few seconds of silence, the girl began to speak with her head to the floor... ...

"...You know that...my ancestors lived before Hyrule tried to steal the land's great powers and were banished..." Link nodded, remembering their last conversation, "Well... ... I said that their were banished to a far away place...that isn't right. They were sent to a place that isn't far away nor close... ..."

"Aaaahhhh...?" The boy was more then a little perplexed by Nyx's words.

"It's...hard to a explain. I guess if I had to compare it...it would be like a wall this room." The girl looked up and pointed to one of planked walls, "Say the Great Sea and Hyrule before it was that wall there. Everything that exist on the wall can do things on that wall and no other wall, interacting with only things on that wall." Nyx's finger moved and to the wall beside the first, "After my ancestors angered the Gods, they sent them to that wall there..."

"... ..." The youth was quiet as he processed the Nyx's explanation. Minute later, Link started to get it, "So...the kingdom that your from is on that wall. And, normally, you don't interact with our wall...?"

The red-head smiled at the boy's answer and replied with a happy nod. Link placed his chin between his fingers and tapped his bottom lip. Whatever I said made sense to her, Link thought to himself (...sigh...).

"So if your wall and our wall doesn't really do things together...right, then why are you here?" The youth asked and regretted it (he really doesn't know what he's saying). Nyx miraculous seemed understand the boy's inquiry, though... ...

"I can't say for sure...but I think that a hole of some kind openings up between our two worlds. But I'm only guessing... ..."

"You don't remember?" The girl shook her head, no.

Nyx lowered her head again as her eyes began to water. Link gasped at the girl's react, he didn't mean to upset her! Gilt swelled in the boy and he pushed himself off his elbow to comfort Nyx. However, the stack of crates that Link was leaning on was in no way secure enough to allow the action and promptly fell over, causing the boy to lose his balance. That, plus Link's sleepiness, leaded to the youth to stumble forward, knocking both Nyx and him onto the bed... ...

Link groaned and pushed his lids open...he found two red irised, gold eyes staring back. Trailing his sight down, the boy was surprise to see how close a pair of slightly violet lips were, a few inches away. The girl's eyes blinked as she gasped. The two teens found themselves, once again, on top of each...this time Nyx on the bottom across lying the bed.

The boy immediately tried to push himself up, but a hand grabbed the back of his neck. Nyx grabbed it!! Link gasped this time, shocked by the girl's actions. The hero boy was hypnotized...unable to do anything, unable to think. Link felt a rush of hot breath fly against his face and after moment...Nyx pulled herself up and pressed her lips against the boy's.

It was one shock after another! This shock knocked any exhaustion out of Link as his eyes widened. The boy found his head turning slightly and his soft folds forming around Nyx's upper lip. Link pulled back, but the girl swooped up again and pressed on with a moan. The moan came with Nyx's tongue, licking the boy's bottom lip. Link was confounded by the girl, but as soon the youth open his mouth a little Nyx slipped her tongue in and swished it along Link's tongue.

The two tongues raced to feel every inch of each other. The boy moved his hands up the girl's neck and to her cheeks, studying her skin with his thumbs. Nyx did her own study, rubbing her hands gently up and down Link's back. The girl pivoted Link's and her body over, placing her on the top. She pulled away, leaning up and letting her flame colored hair fall to the side of her face. Nyx looked down at the boy, moving her hand up as she push a few strains out of her eyes. Link still had his lids opened wide with a tensed up mouth, as he stared back at the girl.

Then he frowned... ...

Nyx shut her eyes tight and climbed off Link, taking a few steps back. She wraps her arms around her waist as she continued to walk backwards. The girl's mind filled with questions, What's wrong with me?! Why did I do **that**?! Do I really even like him?? Does he hate me now...?

"...I'm...I'm sorry!" Link craned his head up and watched in awe as Nyx retreated to the doorway, "I did mean...I...did...mean... ...I-"

She didn't finish. She ran turned and ran instead, through the door and up the stairs without looking back. The boy was glued to the bed, unable to move himself. Surprise braked a seven ton weight on Link, invisible to his sight but he could feel every ounce. The only movement he could manage was to slide across the bed and over the edge, landing him on his knees. As his shoulders rested against his mattress, he licked his lips. They still tasted like her... ...

"...So now I've kissed Tetra...and Nyx..." The boy muttered aloud, "...Gods...either you hate me or you love me... ..."

Link could get his brain to function any more after his comment...all he knew was that he needed to sleep... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh!! No! Please!! I can't eat another bite!"

Situated in a bed a the size of a whale, the young pirate captain found herself eating the largest bowl of chocolate ice cream the world had ever seen. Tetra took one last bite, finding it hard to resist the ice cream's sweet, bitter, and happy taste. The feeling of numerous tickles ran down the girl's scalp and along the length of her hair, let down from it's usual yellow swirl. Leaning back, Tetra laid her head and back against the blonde haired youth who was brushing the girl's bright golden locks.

"Tetra, you should eat more..." Link soft breathed into Tetra's ear, "Your waist is so thin, I'm concern about your health."

"Mmmhh...maybe later..." The blonde girl smiled and snuggled her cheek up into the boy's neck, "Sigh... ... let's not move an inch for the rest of the day... ..."

"It's your dream..."

"What?" Tetra blinked and looked up at the boy. He replied with a dazzling smile... ...

"Oh, nothing..."

The girl shrugged the matter off and grabbed Link's arm, pulling it across belly. All that was in Tetra's world right then was her, Link, and the two of them... ...

"Miss Tetra?"

And that third person. Wh-What??! The young captain pushed her eyes open and sat up in her regular sized bed, set in her quarters aboard the pirate ship. Looking over to the door, Tetra heard a three knocks.

"Miss Tetra, it's me." The voice of the flame haired girl call out from behind the door.

"Right in the middle...of such a nice dream..." The blonde girl muttered to herself before answering Nyx's call, "Come in, Nyx!"

The door cracked up and the red-head slide herself through the opening. Nyx's eyes trail up the cabins to Tetra as the blonde girls draped her bear folded legs over the edge of her bed. Nyx blinked at the set of the captain's tank-top and messy hair, realizing that she had inevitably awaken Tetra from her slumber.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." The flame haired girl started inched back through the crack opening, "I'll let your sleep-"

"No. Wait." Tetra pulled herself up and walked over to to Nyx, yanking her into the room and then moved over to her couch to the side of the room, "Hey...close that door. Your letting the night air in."

"But...it's only five o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Whatever... ..." The blonde girl retorted and plopped down on the cushioned wood. Nyx shut the door completely and joined Tetra on the couch. The young captain folded her arms and legs, turning to the red-head as she began again, "So...what is it? You don't need more clothes, do you?"

"No...I'm fine..." Nyx replied apprehensively, staring down at her knees, "...Miss Tetra...have you...um... ..."

"Right... Come out with it!"

"U-Um... ... Have you... ever... kissed."

"What? Of course I have!" Tetra responded the question, find it rather stupid, "What kind of kid doesn't get kiss their mother or father when their little!"

"No..." Nyx bent her head down even further, a blush lining her cheeks, "I mean...with a... ...boy... ..."

The last word the flame haired girl had spoken was voiced in whispery tone, so quite that it rivaled a pin drop. But Tetra ears pick it out like a horn blowing into her face. The night beneath the Deku Tree raced through the blonde girl's mind, her heart fluttering beat off step. She gazed off into the distance and pressed her two fingers against her lips as they formed a smile.

"Yes... once ..." Tetra muttered aloud.

"Then it was your first?" Nyx asked looking up to the blonde girl and leaning in, "What was it like??"

Tetra gripped her sides and let mind wonder to the heavenly memory. She wanted to describe the moment with proper detail...but not too much! Closing her eyes, the girl started to speak:

"I was...scared...at first. I was scared of kiss someone I known so well, of what he would think of me...scared of the kiss itself. But when I look at him and I saw him shivering, I knew that he was scared too...and it comforted me.

"I suddenly felt the urge to have him right next to me. I pulled him closer to me, but I stop just a bit short. Remember, I was still scared out of me mind! But right when I stopped pull him, he started lean in and I did to.

"Then... we kissed. He was so gentle, kissing my upper lip...me kissing his lower lip... ... I felt like I could have flown through the air. Oh...it was good..."

The blonde girl ended her tale to push her hand to her cheek. Tetra's skin was extremely warm and she had no doubt was as red as a tomato. I'm not use to girl-take, the female pirate thought silently, I feel like I'm going to melt!!

"Oh...Miss Tetra..." Nyx clasped her hands before her, a look of awe on her face, "That was so beautiful!! I wish me first kiss was like that!"

"'Was' like that?" Tetra blinked at the red-head. A mischievous grin form over the young captain's face, "So little Nyx had her first kiss, too!"

The flame haired girl gasped and twisted her face away...it was her turn to blush. Nyx itched her thumb over her one hand as it laid in her lap, her thoughts flash about in her head of what had just transpired during that day. The girl took a deep breath and then let it out, beginning her story:

"It was so sudden. He...and I were talk...then...he trip and...fell on top of me. When I opened my eyes and saw his eyes staring back...his lips right in front of me...I couldn't help myself!!

"I pulled him down pressed my...my lips on his..." Nyx stop for a second to gulp, as she traced the line of her mouth with her fingers, "...he was surprised at first...then he kissed me back! I could help myself from getting deeper... ...

"I...u-umm...put my tongue into his mouth...letting it dance around. Then we both...let our tongues dance around... ... But after we finished...I ran away."

The red-head's pale cheeks turned crimson, along with the captain's. Tetra hadn't expected such a..._steamy_ first kiss story. Nyx continued to look away, studying her two index fingers as they pressed against each other, a slight smile on her lips. I wonder if I should have told her? The flame haired girl asked herself.

"Well...that was...**interest**!" Tetra related as she stared at the floor, eyes wide, "I never figured you as the...aggressive type, Nyx..."

"Oh...um...right..." The flame haired girl replied, "Thank you for tell me your first kiss... ... I just wanted something to compare mine with... ..."

"Ok, then. If that's all..." The blonde girl stood up and walk over to her dresser, pull out a black shirt and short pair of dark red pants, "I think I'll go up on deck for a little bit. Check if the idiot crew has crashed the ship or something... "

Nyx nodded, then released a long yawn as the young captain got dressed. A thought came to Tetra's mind...the red-head hadn't a place to sleep. Nyx hadn't rested much since they left Outset, so the blonde girl didn't put much thought to it before. Where to put her, though? Somewhere FAR away from Link, Tetra thought to herself, the last thing that perverted boy needs is a set of boobs!

"Hey, Nyx..." Tetra said to the girl as she pulled her shirt on, "Why don't you take my bed for the night?"

"Oh, Miss Tetra! I couldn't do that!!"

"Come on!" The fully dressed captain pressed on as she moved to the door, "You take the bed and I'll take the couch! We can switch tomorrow night."

Tetra pulled the door open and existed the cabin, not bothering to listen the other girl's protest. The door slammed shut and Nyx found herself alone.

"...Oh, my... My first roommate!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Up on the deck, Tetra started to scan around for anyone who wasn't doing his job. The sailors were all busy...at the wheel, fixing the turret, searching the horizon, mopping the deck...wait. The young captain glared over to the starboard as a green clad youth leaned his elbows against the railing. Marching over to the boy, Tetra put her hands on her hips as she stood behind him.

"LINK YOU LAZY EXCUSE FOR A SWABBIE!!" The young captain bellowed at the boy, causing him to jump. Looking back, Link found grinning Tetra giggling at him, "Heh! Heh!! You should have seen how high you jumped!!"

"...ha...funny..." The youth narrowed his eyes at the girl...but then he frown and turned back around to the waves, "I-I'll get back to work in a minute."

Link's reaction confused the blonde girl for a second. Then it dawned on her. He's still embarrassed about that...kiss, Tetra realized. She was embarrassed about it, as well, but the young captain was use to it by that time (at least she think she was...). Tetra walked to the side of the boy and placed her arms on the railing, lying her head down on them.

"Your still thinking about **it**?" The blonde girl asked up to the youth. Link push his eyes to the side, trying to keep Tetra out of his sight, "I mean, it's ok. We are...just friends...right?"

"Can you really just push it aside like that?" The hero boy posed, continuing to keep his sight away, "Like it never happened... like we never... did that..."

"Um...ah, SURE! Of course!!" Tetra lied, "It's not like I care if my first kiss with you!"

Link gasped and finally looked back at the girl, as Tetra recognized her mistake. A moment of silence fell between the two, agonizingly quiet. The young captain tried to a correct herself with another lie, but as she opened his mouth the boy cut her off... ...

"That was your first time! You were so good!!" Role-reversal!! Tetra gasped and Link recognized the mistake, "Oh...u-um. I don't really have much to compare to...but it was one of the best..."

The girl stared down at the water below and smiled. Cloud seven had just arrived at her doorstep and Tetra was taking a ride around the heavens. Link wasn't so luck though.

The boy had kissing history of two: Tetra and Nyx. Both were...great...but in the end terrible. Link, as unfortunate as it was, had to choose... ...

* * *

Author's Note: Well I tried to get some humor in this one, mostly dialog and situation. You might think it's weird that the two girls have almost opposing character traits. Well I influence for it was a adage I heard once, "A lion in life or a lion in bed..." It's stupid, but it stuck to me. I think interesting that character would act different in such a unusual situation (for them, unusual).

Maybe it's too weird! Maybe you hate Nyx. I'd love to heard your comments. Please Review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Sorry about the wait...and the constant fake updating. I did get more readers, though, so be prepared.

An if-y chapter. Love to hear feedback...Read & Review!!

* * *

"KILL HIM!!!"

Tetra held the silver saber down to his neck, tracing the blade right above the throat just a hair from cutting his skin. The young captain narrowed her eyes at her opponent, a frown crossing her face as she dropped her foot down on the male's chest. He wasn't going away where... ...

"Give up...you can't win." The girl proclaimed down flatly, "If you move an inch, I will kill you with this sword. Just give up, Link... ..."

(**WHOA**! **WHOA**!! I think I started too late!!! Let's move back a bit in the story, before this dire scene... ...)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was brand new day on the ocean, east of the Great Sea. The sun had moved to it's noon position as the mighty, burning globe rained down warmth. Little blocked the bright rays of the heavenly body, save a stray cloud or two. Far below the sun and the clouds, a vessel glided over the expanse of waves with the push of it's vibrant green leaf/sail.

On all sides of the boat, the ocean seem continued on for eternity, without a single island in sight. Tetra and her crew had been sailing without a single port in sight from almost a week, creating something of a food shortage. But the hardy pirates had the fortitude and strength of will to overcome any hunger pang... ...

"FFFFFOOOOOOOOOODDDDD...!!!!!" The not-so hardy pirates whined in unison.

The young captain was at the stern of the ship, holding herself up at the rudder-wheel as she steered. A loud growl rumbled through the air as it projected from the blonde girl's stomach. With half shut eyes, Tetra looked up to the crows-nest high above the deck.

"Zuko! Please tell me you see something!!" The girl called up to the surveying sailor in a pitiful high-pitched voice, "A port, a island, a ROCK!! **ANYTHING**!!!"

The sideburned pirate took his eye from the spyglass and turned down to Tetra. After a blank stare, Zuko shook his head no. The young captain sighed in heavy fashion and bent her head to her feet. Tetra pushed her head up a bit and looked through the spokes of the wheel, seeing Link and Niko working away at the sail-umm...foliage.

The two boys yanked down on highly strung robe, set to start reefing the sail into a smaller length. Well...that's what they would had been doing if Niko and Link had any strength! The boys leaned back, each holding the robe, and groaned. Tetra could tell that it was miracle that either of them were standing, let alone trying to work. Maybe my 'Work or Starve!' order was a little too much, the blonde girl thought to herself. Foot trots against wood grabbed the young captain's attention and she twisted her head to the staircase... ...

"Gonzo..." Tetra straighten herself up and watched the tall sailor walk over to her in a slouch, "How's the supplies down below?"

"Sigh...only the nuts and berries from Forest Haven are left..."

"Nuts and berries!!" The girl glared back at the pirate, prompt him to recoil back, "What do you think I am, Gonzo!!! A **SQUIRREL**!!!!"

"I-I can't do anything 'bout it, M-Miss Tetra!!" Gonzo replied as he held his arms in front of him.

"WELL WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!" The young captain twisted around and marched down the opposing steps, down to the deck, as Gonzo quickly jumped to the wheel.

Move over to portside railing, Tetra set her sights over the lonely stretch of ocean as she tried forget the gnawing in her belly. In the young captain's defense, she has gone without eating, STARVING even, but whenever one has only small, unsatisfactory meals for a week...it's just torture. The girl could neglect hunger when hungry, though hunger while eating stray nuts as the memory of how the slight crunch of an apple sent tingles down her jaw. How the juice of the apple sprayed across her tongue a mild, but still tangy flavor. How ever chew was soft and firm...this all the while biting a nut that was hard and at best...salty. Damn, Tetra cursed to herself, I thought that I was going to stop thinking about food.

"...LAND!!!" Zuko cried from the top of main mast, "Off of starboard, thirty miles hence!!"

Tetra, along the rest of the crew, turned to said location to find the accused "land". A rise appeared across the field of blue, with strong aligns at either side. The captain moved across the deck to starboard railing, pulling out her own telescope and pointing it to the new patch of earth.

At the base of the island were dozen of tree "clumps", covering up any idea of a beach or rocky shore. As Tetra panned up, she found the landscape rising with her to create a tall mountain with broad walls and a flat top. With a small adjustment to the spyglass, the girl found an image curved into the side of the peck. A skull.

The young captain frown and removed the telescope from it's spot. Running her fingers over her chin, Tetra thumbed over this sudden arrival of land. A new hand appeared on the blonde girl's shoulder and she quickly twist around to find a inquisitive (and hungry) Link... ...

"Tetra, what is that place?" The boy posed. The young captain was silent of an extra moment before answering the youth's question.

"I've never seen it hear before." The girl replied somberly, "It's like it popped out of the ether!"

Link surveyed the island, taking in the thick forest and skull. Could such a thing happen? The boy wondered to himself. Could an entire island magically appear out of nowhere? As Link thought, he remembered the strange sights and fantastic events he had experienced. They all came to one conclusion, 'Hell yeah! Of course it could happen!!'

"So...you up to a look-around?" Link turned to back to Tetra, blinking at her comment.

"You want to go over their??"

"We don't have much of a choose." The blonde girl retorted, as she moved away from the railing, "We're running low on food. That forest over their is only dry spot of miles and I'm just hankering for some pot-roast!!"

The youth watched as Tetra walk over up the bow and gave the order to drop the anchor. All a'shore who's goin' to shore... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So the island isn't even on the map?"

Halfway between the anchored pirate ship and the skull mountain island, Link and Tetra along with Gonzo and Nyx were sailing across the waves in the King of Red Lions. It was a tight fit, as always, which had the young captain fuming... ...

"...Why...is she on his lap, AGAIN..." Tetra muttered herself, her back turned to the sight of Nyx sitting on the boy's legs as he steered the small boat.

"If no one knows that the island was here, then we don't know what might be on it!" The red-head continued to voice her concerns, "What if there is something that will try to hurt one of us?!"

"Ha...I don't think you need to worry, Nyx." Link reassured the flame haired girl with a smile, "In a big ocean like this, one or two islands are bound to be lost!"

"Oh... ... Is that what think?" The blonde girl related aloud, causing Link and Nyx to blink at her. Tetra kept her form turned away as she went on, "I've been sailing these waters for a good portion of my life, and my ancestors sailing them before me. This island shouldn't be here. There's no telling what might be on it... ..."

As Tetra finished her foreboding proclamation, the two other teens both gulped as anxiety jumped inside them. Nyx's and Link's minds filled with the unknown dangers of the mysterious skull mountain island. The young captain continued to hold her face out of the pair's sight as a sly smirk lined her lips. Not so brave now, huh, Link! Tetra thought silently, that's what you get for just letting **anyone** sit in your lap!!! Gonzo caught his captain's smirk and sighed heavily.

Soon the launch hit shore and the party of four jumped out. The boy and the tall sailor pulled the boat up to further onto the land, as the two girls surveyed the ominous forest placed before them.

The island's trees twisted up from their roots in an encircling manner, giving the trunks a screw-like appearance right up to the their high branches. The trees' bark was lighter brown, similar to dry mud, and the leaves were color of green so dark that they created a void at the forest's tallest reaches. With a canopy being so black coupled with the thick foliage letting only slightest beams of light into the island woods, it was like a star-lite night placed on this uncharted island while rest of the world was experiencing noon.

"...w-w-what c-could possibly want to...to l-l-live in **there**..." Nyx asked as her body shivered.

"Whatever lives in it, it's going on the tonight's dinner table!!!" Tetra proclaimed then ran full force into the woods, "COME ON!!!!"

"Hey! Wait!!" Link called after the girl as he grabbed his sword and shield, then chased after Tetra.

After a second of watching the boy run and blinking, the flame haired girl overcame her reservations and followed the pair. This all happen while Gonzo continued to secure the King of Red Lions to the tiny shoreline, back turned to the scene. Twisting around, the pirate gasped and leaped after the teens, flailing his arms as a raced through the forest.

At the head of the speeding safari, Tetra darted past trees and ducked the occasional low branch as the girl ventured deeper and deeper into the dark woods. The young captain had one primordial thought in the her head...MEAT!! There wasn't a doubt in her mind that some type of animal had to live in the dense forest and she was going to find it. Tetra thoughts raced with the poor creature's ultimate fate, a dinner plate. If it's pig, I can have pork chops with a berry sauce...a cucco, roast it in nut oil...a monkey, I'd have to find some wild garlic for the sauce and skewer the cuts of meat on bamboo...a goat-(OK!! I think you get the idea!)

Some yards behind the captain, Nyx had caught up with the green clad youth and the two desperately tried to stay in step with meat-obsessed Tetra. Jumping protruding roots and veer away from twisted tree trunks, the path the blonde girl was blazing wasn't so much a path, but a maze. An obstacle course, made up of forest hurdles. Link and Nyx pushed on, none the less, following their female pirate friend deeper and deeper into the ominous woods.

"Miss Tetra, seems very...enthusiastic!!" The red-head proclaimed to the boy next to her.

"Well, she can be a handful when she wants something!" Link replied as he pushed his head under a coming branch and continued running, "But charging full headed into an unknown forest has to be a new low!!"

The pair followed the blonde girl along the rough path, still a few yards from catching up with Tetra's pace. The young captain continued to run and ru-...she stopped. Nyx and Link skidded to a halt at the sudden cease of Tetra's sprint, right at the edge of treeless spot in forest. With the thick canopy removed, this forest clearing bounced the light bright light of the afternoon sun all around to create the best the view of the night-forest since the three entered it.

As they entered, the teens found a grass filled floor with dozens of spring colored bosoms popping from the ground. A distance from the three there sat a bubbling brook, washing crystal clear water along it's length. Link smiled at the sight, finding the clear to be very peaceful and beautiful. Then his eyes caught a glimpse of another feature of the clearing and the boy gasped! Unfortunately, it was as beautiful... ...

"**Linebeck**??!!!!!" The youth ran over to the blue coated 'feature' as the adventurer laid asleep by the brook. Link couldn't believe his eyes as he took in the steamer captain more thoroughly, "Linebeck!! No way!!! How did you get here?!!"

The hero boy didn't get a reply, only a scratch of Linebeck's belly and a rolling to Linebeck's side. Link narrowed his eyes at the man as the steamer captain continued to sleep. Soon the girls arrived to either the sides of Link and stared down at sprawled out adventurer with a frown... ...

"Hey...isn't that...that **guy**?" Tetra posed, slightly upset that Linebeck wasn't a pig.

"Yeah, Linebeck. He helped me fight the phantoms and save you from Bellum..." Link responded, "...well...sort of..."

The blonde girl's frown deepened with disgust as she noticed a line of drool exiting the man's mouth. That was it for her! With a swift kick to the side, Tetra knocked Linebeck into a frightened state of awareness... ...

"AAAHHHH!!!!" The man bellowed out as he quickly tried scurry away on his hands and knees. Tetra, though, speedily stomped down on the 'brave' adventure coat tails, prevent the action, "NO!! PLEASE!!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU FOUND ME SO FAST, BUT I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY YET!!!!!!"

"LINEBECK!! It's **me**!!!" The youth crouched down to the man's level and grinned as Linebeck look him over.

"... ... Link?" Linebeck blinked and continued to stare at the boy, as he rose up to his knees, "... ... You are Link!! How about that! Meeting you again!!! You've grown like a weed, boy!!"

"Ha...I get that a lot..."

Linebeck glance over his shoulder to the folded armed and downward glaring pirate, but he only glanced at her for moment. For there, beside the disgruntled Tetra, was a red haired Venus who'd popped out of sea and into the forest clearing. The adventurer was captivated with the girl, taking her in as much as he could from his distance. Nyx looked back at the man, unease by his primordial stare, as the drool line from Linebeck's mouth reappeared. Standing up and composing himself, the steamer captain formally bowed to the red-head, not unlike a noblemen in a lord's house.

"To whom do I have the please of greeting me?" Linebeck inquired with sly grin to the bewildered Nyx. The flame haired girl blinked and but answer, none the less... ...

"I am Nyx...no one special!" Link and Tetra both cocked an eyebrow up at the two. Linebeck, for the abrupt change in demeaner, and Nyx, for the odd reply.

"It truly must be fate, ITSELF, to bring someone as lovely as yourself to my humble island." The red-head chucked at the adventurer's comment, in a polite mock of embarrassment. Linebeck was laying it pretty thick, "Allow me to introduce myself... ... I am-"

"CAPTAIN LINEBECK, THE ADVENTURER EXTRAORDINAIRE!!" The group turned to the treeline to find Gonzo had finally catch up with him (What? He's a slow guy!), "I can't believe it's the great hero of the Spirit Islands!!"

"Gonzo! You know this zero?!" Tetra asked her pirate underling as he scrambled over to the party.

"You bet'cha that I know this zero!! I-I mean!! He's not a ZERO, Miss Tetra!!" (I did say he was slow...), "He's Captain Linebeck!!! The man responsible for save the Great Sea from the evil Bellum and his phantoms!! He's a HERO!!!!"

"**He** defeated the Phantoms? **Him**???" Tetra gave the tall sailor a stern look as Linebeck placed his hands on his hips and grinned away, "How the hell did you get that thought into your empty head?!!!"

"I read it in this book!" Gonzo reached down into his shirt and retrieved a small, ten to twenty paged booklet with the title, 'Dock Walker's Guide to The Great Sea's Heroes'.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!!! YOUR GETTING THE INFORMATION FROM A **DIME NOVEL**!!!!!!!!!"

Tetra sudden thought of something and looked back at the real hero. Link was a yard or two down the brook, back turned, as he drew small circles in the dirt. The dark clouds of depression and despair hung over his head... ...

"...he has a dime novel...he's the hero...?" The youth muttered flatly to himself.

"Sigh... ..." Tetra grabbed her temple in pain, then turned to Linebeck, "You want to tell us how someone like **you** got yourself in a book? Was the guy who wrote it brain-dead?!"

"Neh heh heh! It's only natural that a great adventurer like myself would have his name documented for the ages!" The steamer captain ran his two fingers don't his mustache as his lips turned to the left in smirk, "Not to mention the hefty price I paid that booking agent to create better PR for me..."

The young captain nodded in agreement, it was hard to-wait...WHAT?!!! Tetra leaped forward in a surge of rage and knocked both of her out stretched feet straight into the adventurers face. The double kick's momentum sent Linebeck into a spin, across the brook and into a stray tree, ending the man's flight in a mighty crash. Sprawled out against the trunk, the steamer captain slowly slide down the bark into a pile of twitching Hylian.

"YOUR NOTHING BUT A WEASELLY CON!!!" The blonde girl screamed at the groaning man, "DON'T ACT SO PROUD OF IT!!!!!"

"...M-Miss Tetra...I think you went to far..." Nyx stated softly to the fuming Tetra. As the one captain continued gritted her teeth, Gonzo moved to the side of the other and bent down... ...

"So why are you here, Captain Linebeck?" The steamer captain flinched at the question, "That being said...where's your steamboat from in the book??"

Linebeck quickly pulled himself up and recollected his posture. The tall sailor waited quietly as the adventurer's forehead started to sweat. The steamer captain eyes swiveled around and as he staled for time by clearing his throat...all the while searching for the best story to explain his predicament.

"Ahh...um...well...I was... ... h-hijacked! Yes, HIJACKED!!!" Linebeck lied, "Twenty...no, THIRTY beastly pirates jumped my boat on the open seas. It was in early morning...mist still hung in the air as I greeted the day at my usual five o'clock waking. All of aa sudden-BAM!!!! The monster attacked my vessel with **hundred** ships!" Gonzo grasped onto the every word steamer captain fibbed, along with the red-head. Tetra just ignored the whole deal and Link...well...he was still...sulking. Linebeck continued, none the less, "With every fiber of my being, I fought off the demons...but they just kept coming. A **thousand** at a time. It was the battle of the ages...and, as one would expect from my long history of heroic deeds, I rose the victor!!"

"...But, Captain!! Where's your boat???" Gonzo pressed on with Nyx nodding her head in agreement with question.

"Oh right...the boat...uuummmm..." Come on! Give me a break here, Linebeck thought silently, "Yeesss...weeelll...I didn't mention the HOSTAGES!!"

"Hostages?!!" The flame haired girl and tall sailor voiced in harmony.

"Right. The horrible fiends had captured a mother her three tiny daughters. The monsters demand my steamboat in exchange for the four's lives...I had no choice but to concede... ..."

Gonzo and Nyx looked onto the adventurer with awed eyes, wide and full of wonder. They saw the steamer captain in that moment in a dazzling light of heroism and justice that no living being could hope to out shine. Link was still crouched beside the brook with even darker depression clouds then before.

"...I wish I could have saved hostages and fight evil monsters-GRLLAA" The boy's sulking was cut short as the young captain pulled Link up with her arms around the boy's throat.

"He's a narcissistic lier!!" Tetra related in a sharp tone, then increased her hold around the youth's wind-pipe, "You better stop listening to the bastard before I started knocking some **sense** into you!!"

Link nodded quickly and grabbed at his throat, praying that Tetra would let go soon. The blonde girl grinned and pushed off the boy, happy that she had gotten her way. As Tetra walked over to hound Linebeck along with his new followers, the youth rubbed around his neck in the place where the girl had choked him. He almost missed the sensation...Tetra beating him up. The young captain had left the boy alone for some time, neither scolding him nor knocking him into next week. Great..., Link thought to himself, I'm a masochist... ...

_**CRACK**_!!

The sound of a breaking stick alerted the green clad youth out his thoughts and to his side. Turning to the edge of the clearing, Link noticed a lone bush swishing back and forth, shaking the leaves ever so slightly. In silent footsteps, the hero boy moved over to one of the tree trunks at the clearing's edge, some distance from the moving bush. Peering over, Link noticed a hump of deep yellow fabric pocking out the back of the shrubbery. As quiet as a thief in the night, the boy crept up behind the bush and yellow hump, moving as close as possible. Then...he grabbed down!

"EEEEKKK!!!!" Tetra twisted her head from scolding the adventurer and to the bush, along with the rest of the group. Link stomped out of the treeline with a young girl squirming around in his arms. No older then eleven with bright red hair, the child kicked and flailed her limbs about...not to mention screamed her head off, "EEEEKKK!!!! PUT ME DOWN!! PUT ME DOWN!! EEEEKKK!!!! HEELLPPP!!!!!!"

"Hey!!! Calm down!!!" The youth called through the young red-head's yells, with little success, "I'm not going hurt you!!!"

"LIKE SHE'S GOING TO BELIEVE YOU IF YOU KEEP HAULING HER AROUND!!!" Tetra bellowed at the boy.

Link gasped and blinked at the blonde girl. He soon released that grabbing someone and telling them to calm down as they're screaming for you do put them down...is a no-no. The young captain promptly punched the dumbass against the side of his head, causing Link to drop the younger girl.

The little red-head ran to the center of the clearing and turned back to the gathering group. The young girl was wearing a long and elegant yellow dress, specially made for child. The skirt puffed out below the waist and ruffled around the child's legs. Brown ties lined up the front of the bodice, up to the young girl's collarbone. The bodice low-neck followed up to a pair of fabric poofs on either shoulder, but left the girl's arms bear. The little red-head had finished her ensemble with a pair of off-white slippers with pearls sown into their surface.

"Wh...Who are you?" The young girl posed to the party across the way, as she held tiny her arms and hands close in front of her.

"Don't worry, little one..." Nyx related softly to the child, crouching down to young girl's level and out stretching her hand, "Me and my friends just wanted some supplies, so we stopped off on this island."

"I lost a heroic battle, actually-GRRAHH!!" Linebeck had began and Tetra shut him up with her elbow.

The little red-head tightened her stance and stared at the flame haired girl. Nyx wiggled her fingers at the girl and smiled, looking straight into the child's dark blue eyes in a fashion that said, 'I couldn't possible hurt you'. The younger girl frowned...but none the less took a step forward, towards Nyx. Then a second step. After a few more hesitated foot-drops, the little red-head was standing in front of the larger, crouching one...though...still frowning and looking to the ground.

"What's your name?" Nyx asked the child, touching her chin upward.

"... ... Malon ... ..." The young girl replied in a whispered whimper.

"Do you live on this island?" Malon nodded, yes.

"So where's your mom, kid?" Tetra inquired down to the little red-head, her arms folded. Despite her calm and even voice, Malon ducked behind the larger red-head with a yelp. The blonde girl blinked, then waved her hands and smirked innocently, "Hey! I'm not a baddie, kid. I'm Nyx's friend...right?" The young captain posed her last comment to the flame haired girl and Nyx nodded in agreement. Malon wasn't too sure... ...

"Can we trust him?" The young girl clasped Nyx's shoulder as she stared cautiously at Tetra, "He look's like a bad boy..."

"**Boy**...?" The young captain's eye twitched as she glared down Malon.

"Don't worry. Miss Tetra is one of my best new friends and she's actually very nice." The larger red-head reassured the girl.

"Oh...he's a girl?"

Malon's comment was the last straw. Tetra growled with fury and took a stride towards the little red-head...however, Link and Gonzo quickly moved into action. Each of them grabbed one of the blonde girl's arms, held on her back.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE FINK!!!!" The young captain bellowed at the cowering Malon, trying to pull out of the males' grasp, "DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY THAT I HAVE A NOT-SO-GIRLISH BUILD AND NO BREASTS TO SPEAK OF!!! YOU TOADY FU-"

"Tetra!!! She's just a kid!!" Link, fortunately, jumped in before the blonde girl broke the Teen rating.

"She's doesn't know what she's say, Miss Tetra!!!!" Gonzo joined in, as well.

"SHE BETTER WATCH HERSELF, **I TELL HER WHA'**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The sailor and the youth pulled Tetra back a yard or so, to which the female pirate then broke from the two's grip and turned her back in a huff. With a small chuckle, Link walked over to the little red-head as she hugged onto Nyx's neck.

"Ha...Tetra's just not having a good day." The boy related to Malon, "Like Nyx said, we came here to get supplies and hopefully a good meal!"

"Oh! You came here for lunch!!" The young girl proclaimed. Link blinked at the little red-head, but nodded (lunch...supplies...what's the difference).

"Tee hee hee!!" Malon jumped forward and grabbed the boy's hand, then started yanking, "It's a little late for lunch, but we can have an early tea!!"

"What...?"

Link didn't get much else out as the child dragged the youth into the forest. Nyx soon chased after them, followed by Linebeck and Gonzo. Tetra stayed in the clearing...this time, she was sulking.

"... ... ... OOOOHHHH!!!! Alright!!"

And with that, the blonde girl raced after the troop... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Far to the west, just past the Greatfish Isle, a small sail boat glided over the waves. Not much longer than a two-man's length, the little ship bobbed up and down as the wind ravaged against the tiny fabric across the mast. Despite the pushing forces, the lone occupant of the vessel stood erect and unmoved...staring out onto the watery horizon with blood red irises under his dark cloak... ...

The figure was caught the sight of a miniature island, only a few yards longer than his boat. Glaring at the strip of land, the dark man's hand clenched his curved saber until even his fingers shook. The sight remind him of **_her_**... ...

"_Strolling down memory lane, are we??????_" An ethereal voice said to the figure.

"Kruel?!!" The dark man exclaimed in bewilderment as he twisted around for the sight of the odd masked man, "What? Where are you??"

"_Little Razura... Did you think that I would let you prance about without my guidance?"_ Kruel related in a smug tone.

"That doesn't answer my question, madman..." The dead retorted in defiance, "I can hear your vile voice clearly...but you are no where in sight."

"_My voice is not tethered by 'location' like some many others..."_ Razura raised an eyebrow to the response, it was strange... ...

"So. If your sudden announcement was to reveal your role as my guide, well then! Guide away!!"

"_Heh... It's your job to find her." _Kruel shot back, "_If I had any idea of where the girl was, I would have retrieved her MYSELF!"_

"Surely you have **some** idea." The dark man narrowed his eyes at a passing cloud, imagine it as the masked Kruel's face, "I would like to think that you would have the power to give my a single clue...seeing that you already have the gifts of necromancy and telepathy."

"_Know your place, little Razura. I made you...I can __**unmake**__ you, just as easily... ..._"

"Don't worry... ... I know the roles of master and servant all too well."

"_Good... ... "_ The non-present purple clad man proclaimed happily, "_Now! About your target. She's now a ship... a __**pirate**__ ship ... ..."_

"If that's the case, then she would be on the trading lines." Razura realized aloud, "A pirate's vessel is normally found in such areas, either unload it's cargo at ports...or 'gathering' more from follow ships."

"_I'm...so glad you know these things..."_ The dead narrowed his eyes at the cloud Kruel again, "_Hurry up and caught the prize, Razura."_

"Fine. Then I'll start with Holodrum's ports-"

"_I wouldn't do that!!"_ Kruel quickly called.

"What now?!"

"_Something's change since your death. The way to Holodrum is unsafe for your little vessel...or any other, at that matter!_"

"What? Did the end of the world jump from it's place to hamper **my** progression?!" An unseen mouth growled at the dead's sarcastic demeanor.

"_A whirlpool... ... The likes of which only epics talked about. Able to swallow even the greatest of warships in it's bottomless mouth...or... your sorry excuse of a boat, at least."_

"Why do I have the feeling that you have something to do with such a monstrosity." Razura said in awe of the description, "Surely, nature couldn't be so incredible."

"_OHHH...if only... ... No. I am not responsible for such a beautiful and ingenious feat! It is the work of another... "_ The dark man bent his head down as a frown formed across his black lips. Razura didn't know what frighten him more... the description of the whirlpool or Kruel drooling at the thought of it, "_Okey dokey!! So get going! Don't forgot to change your underwear and never take candy from strangers!!"_

... ... Yeah, it was definitely Kruel that scared him more... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Link and the rest were being lead through night forest by Malon, fortunately at a nice even pace as opposed to the little red-head's earlier break-neck run. The hero boy was a little surprised that young girl knew where she was going in the dark woods. There isn't much to graph off of, Link thought silently, I wonder how she knows where to turn?

As the youth thumbed over the problem, Malon veered abruptly to the left and Link quickly changed his course along with Tetra, Gonzo, Nyx, and their happy steamer captain friend. Ok, he wasn't happy...he was miserable.

Linebeck had it pretty good back at that clearing...nice gentle stream...plenty of sun...no debtors... ... But no. He had to go with the _group_! Of course, now I can't find my way BACK!! The "adventurer" whined inside his mind. As the steamer captain continued to walk, his sight pan downward to the behind of the flame haired girl stepping in front of him. Then again..., Linebeck thoughts began to wonder... ...

"Captain Linebeck, have you been on this island for long?" Gonzo posed to the adventurer.

"...Wha'?"

"How long have you been on the island?"

"Oh!" Linebeck took a moment to think, tapping the edge of his mouth, "It must have been seven or eight days since they repossessed my boat..."

"'Repossessed'??" The tall sailor blinked at the man, confused at the choice in terms. The steamer captain speedily corrected himself... ...

"I-I-I mean!!! Hijacked!! Hijacked!!" Linebeck grinned innocently at the pirate. Tetra, hearing the exchange, sighed and gripped her aching temple.

"WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" Malon proclaimed and rushed forward.

The party chased after the little red-head, coming to a wall of light. As Link penetrating the light, the vision of gray met his eyes. The boy looked from the left to the right and found the gray to his sight.

A **building**!

Larger then any structure the boy had seen before, the great building span the length of the clearing it was in. Fashioned as a simple square, but with it's gargantuan size said anything other than "simple". With dozens of the windows lining it's surface and the sun follow it's arch downward, the building had started to reflect a blinding array of lights at the group, causing them to squint their eyes and turn their heads.

"Come on!!" Malon called to the troop as she ran the distance to the buildings entrance.

Link and the rest followed the young girl to a grand facade at front of the structure, built with enormous pillars that raised forty feet above the groups heads. The pillars held up a massive roof that projected from the building in a triangular shape and from what the boy could see, held sculptures carved in the form of people in elaborate robes...**to skill** **with it's real counterparts**!! The whole structure seemed to rival even the ancients' great temples, and it was the home of a little girl...?

Malon moved pass the enormous pillars to a set of tall wooden doors and pushed one the doors into the building. The young girl smiled back at the group, waving her hand to indicate to them to follow as she stepped inside. Link hesitated, still admiring the exterior, though Tetra quickly pass the youth and walked into the building to be flanked by Nyx, Gonzo, and Linebeck.

The young captain found herself in a large, circular room with walls that stretched to a neck breaking heights. The floors were tiled in a great floral patterns with petals of orange, red, the yellow. Malon raced up a giant staircase at far end of the room that curved to the left with a similar partner next to it that curved to the right. The young girl continued up to the very top of steps until she reached the top... ...

"DADDY!!!" The little red-head bellowed down a hall at the top of the steps, "DADDY, I BROUGHT FRIENDS FOR TEA!!!!"

As Malon finished her call, Link had stepped into the circular room and was surveying this new giant room. The boy spot Tetra and moved to her side... ...

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" The youth asked in a hushed voice.

"It's not exactly the 'summer cottage', huh... " The blonde girl stared up at the high ceiling, decorated with murals of birds flying through a blue sky with white clouds, "How rich are these people?!"

Linebeck found himself studying an expensive looking vase, sitting on an artistically carved pedestal. This could go a long way to paying back those debtors, the 'honorable' steamer captain thought silently. He then check his coat pockets to see if the vase would fit.

"Welcome!!!" A new voice proclaimed, prompting the adventurer to jump and let the vase go flying into the air.

_**CRASH**_!!!!!!!!!

The all turned to the landing place of the artwork, now spread across the tiles in tiny pieces of vase. Linebeck rubbed the back of his neck and looked up to the top of the staircase where a averagely tall man stood with a large, plump noise and a well grown mustache. The man was dressed in a fine coat that fit tightly about his round form and sown with pure lace and white ruffed "cartwheels" on the neck and wrists. Breeches of shined blue and snow stockings lead down to a black slippers that edged atop the highest stair. Linebeck gulped and grinned apologetically at the man as the finely dressed man stared back... ...

"Oh! Don't worry abou' that!!" The round man called down with a smile under his mustache, waving the matter aside with his hand, "That thing was just ta' dust gatherin' nothin'!!! We've got million of 'em!!"

The adventurer sighed in relief, as everyone else took a moment to process the man's strange demeanor. Despite his clothes, the mustached man had a very rural accent. Malon immediately wrapped her short arms around the round man and laughed as the man stroke her hair with a his fingers. Who is this guy? Most the party wondered. Linebeck was just happy that he didn't have to pay for the vase.

"The name's Talon!" The round man related as he walk-ahh...waddled down the left staircase, the little red-head following, "This here's my mansion! Lon Lon Estate, my own patch of earth!!"

The mustached man touched down to the tiled floor and walked over to the young captain with is hand stretched out. Tetra looked down at the hand and after a second, took hold and shook it. Talon smiled... ...

"So, little Miss? Wha's brought you here??"

"Heh heh...Malon kinda already said it. Lunch." Talon blinked at the girl's statement, pushing his head back a bit, "Me and my crew haven't had a descent meal since we set sail for Lucky 7 Docks. We landed on this island to find some game or wild animals of some sort...anything for a proper roast!"

"Well, shucks!!! If that ain't a troublesome mess!!" The man looked to each of the troop, then addressed them all, "I'm always opened ta' strangers in need!! We'll feed ya' and set ya' up with a PILE of supplies!!!"

"WOW!! THANKS!!!" Tetra grabbed the man's hand with both of her hands and give him a happy grin, "You know, when I saw this place I thought we weren't going to get a crumb!! By the size of this place, I thought that it was filled with rich snobs!!"

"... ... you know, that's 'lil rude to say... ..." Talon muttered to the blonde girl, but smiled none the less.

"TALON!!!!" Everyone ripped there head back to the top of the staircases where woman in full-skirted, off-white gown glared down at the group. The woman's hair was done up into a tall 'beehive' and colored to match her dress. With black eyes and a lipstick frown, the woman stared angrily to the round man, "Talon!! Who are all these...**simple**...people."

"Laverna...errrr...these are M-Malon's friends!" The mustached man replied to the woman as she stomped down the staircase, "I was only-"

"**SHUT UP**!!!!!!!!!" Talon shut up, "Did you even bother to ask WHO they are!!!! Your such brainless fool!!!"

Tetra raised her elbow and glared at the woman. Not only had she referred to them in mean spirited manner, now she was talk like talking like they were not even in the same room!!! The young captain twisted away as Laverna continued to scream at Talon, turning to the hero boy.

"Can you believe her! It's like she see's us ANTS!" The blonde girl whispered fiercely to Link, "And the way she's talking to Talon! Arugh!! Yelling at him and calling him names!"

"Ha ha...yeah..." That's exactly what you do to me, the youth thought as nodded in agreement with the captain.

"Well!!! If you insist upon feeding these alley cats, the least they could do is stay the **whole **night!!" Laverna announced as she stuck her chin into the air, "It is only the civilized thing to do... "

"Hey, you old bag!!!!" Tetra turned and exclaimed to the woman, "We're sailors on a schedule!!! We can't just stop for whenever we please!!!!!"

"But, Miss Tetra. We're not on any schedu-DOUGHH!!!!" Gonzo was cut off by a the blonde girl's elbow.

"Like I said... We're on a schedule!!" The young captain frowned sternly, twist away again.

"Now, now! It's probably for the best!!" Talon joined in, "We've got plenty of room for everyone!! Your whole ship could stay here and we'd still have empty beds!!! Besides!! We always have extra turkey breasts at end of every meal!" The girl's frown straightened as her ears picked up, "...and barbecue ribs..." She ripped a primordial look to the mustached man, "...always 'alot of steaks left too!!!"

"GONZO, GET THE CREW TO SHORE!!!" The young captain commanded the tall pirated, "WE'RE BUNKING THE NIGHT!!!!"

"GREAT!!!" The round man exclaimed, "I'll get the rooms ready for yas'!!!" Talon ran (waddled) up the stairs as Malon dash over to Nyx, jumping in excitement over her new friends _sleep-over_.

Link scratched his head. Everything was happening too fast for the boy, the skull island, Linebeck appearing, and now staying the night in a luxurious mansion. The youth glanced at the massively gowned Laverna with the corner of his eye. The woman was surveying the group again, looking uninterested in anything. But...Link could have sworn that Laverna had on her lips the slightest of smirks. A smirk that sent chills down the hero boy's spine.

"Everything seems too good to be true... " Link muttered to himself, "What's really going on here... ..."

* * *

Author's Note: So, what's going down?

On a completely different note, how many of you use those little expression comunastion? You know...:) or ;D or the Japanese...^_^... ...


	10. Chapter 10

Note: This is something you can read! It has letters that structured together to form words!!!!

Yeah...Read & Review.

* * *

After a long day of island discovering and forest running, the crew of leaf/sail pirate settled down for a good-night sleep in the biggest personal residence on that side of the Great Sea! Every sailor had their own room, and not some tiny 6 by 6 with a microscopic bed. These were exorbitant, high class, suites with luxurious furnishings and king-size beds. No expense was spared!

Tetra was standing on her own personal balcony connected to her room, enjoying the view of the of the central mountain of the island. The one with the skull carved on it... .... Ok she wasn't "enjoying" the sight, but the girl had to love the private balcony! Though, to be truthful, not much could ruin the young captain's mood at that moment. With a stomach full of tender meats and a future night with giant, soft bed...how could it get any better? Well..., Tetra mind started to wonder as she smiled, ...maybe an unexpected visit...from a certain **somebody**... ...

"Big Sis Tetra!!!" The blonde turned her head to the side and found Malon wave from a adjacent balcony, a few feet away.

"...I didn't mean you..." Tetra muttered quickly, her voice fall of spite.

"What was that, Big Sis Tetra?!" The little red-head called over.

"Nothing!!"

With their small exchange over, Tetra twisted about entered her suite via the open glass double-doors. The young captain's room had a hard-wood floor, colored a rich brown, and covered in various rugs of Persian designs. Heavily cushioned chairs and love seats filled the room, all with a multicolored flower pattern across the fabric. The walls were held an assortment of framed pictures and paintings, bunched together across the pink painted walls.

Flowery chairs...pink walls... ... The blonde girl gagged at estrogen filled interior decorating. It wasn't her style in the least bit.

"I guess I shouldn't look a gift-horse in the mouth..." Tetra said aloud as she stretched her arms out, shifting her aching muscles, "But what kind of girl really likes this stuff!!"

A knocked suddenly sounded through the room. The young captain eyes moved to the door that lead to the hallway, tinned white to give the room's walls an even more pronounced "pink feel". A second knocked called from the opposing side, prompting Tetra to move to the door and pull it open... ...

"Link!!" The girl blinked at the unexpected visitor, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you..." The hero boy related in a whisper, twisted his head to either ends of the long hallway, "... ...Private... ..."

Tetra hesitated for a second, staring agape at the green clad young as he continued surveying the hall. Then she nodded shortly and moved aside, letting Link step past her. The boy walked to the center of the suite and turned back to the blonde girl. Tetra quickly shut the door with her whole body, placing her forehead against the white surface as Link waited for her... ... Link waiting for her. Am I dream? The girl asked herself as she refused to turn around. Maybe it's a nightmare...I feel like I'm going throw up!

The young captain had experience such troubles around Link ever since one moment back under the Deku Tree. Tetra ran her tongue across lips as the memory of the boy and her... she couldn't bear to think of it! Her cheeks flamed up and palms sweated. It was much easier facing the youth in front of others, Tetra could put forth a good act then. But with just the two of them... ...

"Tetra..." Link called over the young captain. The blonde girl swallowed and took a deep breath as she slowly turned to the boy. She found him staring directly at her in a heavy gaze that spoke of strained thought. He continued, "Tetra, have you felt anything weird lately?"

"Weird?" The answer was yes, but Tetra wasn't going to tell Link that.

"Yeah...like...we're fooling ourselves into believing that we can stay here and nothing will happen..."

"What did you think will happen...?" Tetra had an idea, but she wasn't going to tell Link **that**!!!!

The boy sighed and started to close the gap between the young captain and himself. The blonde girl blinked as she saw Link moving towards her as a slight yelp popped out of her. Link stopped his form right in front of Tetra and looked down at her, his eyes searching across the girl's face.

"You had to have sensed it." Link related to Tetra, his features somber, "It would have been hard for you not to have seen it..." The girl's mind raced as she glanced down, her face lightening up in crimson. She must of been dreaming if Link was talking about-"Laverna."

"What????" Tetra ripped her head up as she posed the question in bewilderment.

"Laverna's been giving me a bad feeling since I first saw her." Linked replied as he folded his arms over his chest, "She has to be up to something..."

"You mean that the reason you wanted to talk privately was because of LAVERNA?!!" The boy blinked at Tetra's inquiry, perplexed.

"What else...would I come up here for??" The blonde girl gasped, but speedily recollected herself and walked past Link to her own personal balcony, pretending nothing was said. Link was confused, to say the least, though he quickly push that aside and followed Tetra.

As the pair moved outside, the sight of a orange stretched sky met them. Tetra looked up at the at the sun as it continued the daily arch below the western horizon. She positioned her back against the stone railing surrounding the balcony, letting the coolness of surface travel down her body. This isn't how I wanted this go... , the blonde girl thought in announce, maybe I should be happy that Laverna was the reason he came here.

As the young captain accepted the situation, Link thumbed over what the girl was originally thinking. Wasn't Laverna acting as odd as the boy had thought she was? Link's sight started shift over Tetra relaxed body as he continued to think of some possible reason. His eyes were caught by the curve girl's neck, pronounced by the light rolling over it. A sensation tickled his bottom of his heart, a warm feeling just at the edges of his core. The boy felt it before when he was around Tetra, ever more so since...what had happened at Forest Haven. That kiss... ... Damn it!! Link screamed inside his head. Now I'm getting off subject!

"So...Laverna has been creeping you out, huh?" The young captain posed to the boy, jerking him from his silently self-scolding.

"Y-Yeah...she been put out this weird vibe since we got here." Link looked down at the railing and placed his hand onto it, scratching it's stone surface.

"Well, she has exactly played the dutiful hostess...but so what?" Tetra turned to the youth with flat face, unmoved by the boy's accusations, "Rich hags like that always have a sour dispossession. Don't take it personally!"

"... sigh ..." The boy gripped the stone his both his hands and stared down the to the ground, some ways below, "... It's not... her personality. Nothing like that. She's mean and rude to us but... ... If I had to name it, I'd say that she's **scheming**...something... "

"'Scheming'?" Tetra's eyebrow twist up, but her expression didn't do much else.

"Sigh... I don't know." Link pushed his hand through his hair, touching the brim of his cap. Squeezing his scalp, the hero boy strained his brain for better answer, "... Whenever I imagine Ganon thinking about something evil, it looks a lot like Laverna looks when she watches us."

"SSoo...Laverna is looks like Ganon to you." The young captain proclaimed with sly smile, "I don't know if I'd say that...it's insult to the old pig-mage!"

Link let a small laugh and looked at the smirking pirate girl, his own lips turning up. The boy push himself closer to Tetra, knocking his shoulder into her's. The two stay like that, arm to arm, as they looked at one another. Eye caught eye, as the teens gazed into each other's irises...pupils...spirits... ...

Their smiles ended and the pair moved closer to each other, as their sights moved to the other's lips. Tetra closed her eyes and Link followed suit, all the while moving closer and closer and closer... ...

"Hey! Big Bro Link!!" The two separated a foot from each other. Link over the adjacent balcony, seeing the little red-head smiling and waving at him, "Big Bro Link, why are you on Big Sis Tetra's balcony?!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha..." Link nervously waved back at Malon and rubbed the back of his neck, "Go to bed, now!"

"...five more seconds...that's all I needed..." Tetra muttered spitefully.

"What was that, Big Sis Tetra?!" The young girl called over.

"NOTHING!!!!!"

The blonde girl stomped back into the room straight to the door. She opened it and point her finger to the doorway. Link caught drift. With a sigh and one last wave to Malon, the boy left for the hall.

Across the way to the other balcony, the little red-head watch Link walk out of sight, wondering to what exactly had happen. Malon folded her arms atop the stone railing, then place her cheek over them. The young girl didn't know what she had seen...but it did ignite something deep inside her. Some memory that Malon couldn't quite remember clearly, but was very strong inside inside of her... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A brown, decoratively carved door of one of the suites opened and the green clad youth stepped through. Link sighed heavily, shutting the door of his own suite and crossed the red carpet over to a large round table. The boy sighed again, untethering his leather gauntlets and throw them to the dark wooden surface of the table.

Looking around the room, Link found his suite's walls covered in many paintings and pictures, similar to Tetra's room. Though the boy's walls were a dark red to match the carpet and there was even a weapon or two hanging along side the picture frames. The suite sport a more Spartan idea in it's furnishings, only holding the single wooden table and a few chairs around the table. There was a LOT of extra room!

Pushing the suite's attire aside, Link move over to a conjoining room that held the king-size bed. The boy smile at the sight of the great bed with it's large cushions and giant red quilt. It was bagging for Link to sleep in it! Who was he to fight the bed's demands?

Suddenly a knock sounded from the other room, jolting the boy from his (stupid) musings. Link returned to the opposing room and walking to the door as the wood project another knock. As Link turned the knob of the door, he secretly wondered if it could possibly be... ...

"Nyx?" It wasn't her...it was the flame haired girl. The red-head smiled slyly and lifted up a plate of neatly made sandwiches to eye level, "Nyx, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't...eat much at dinner..." The girl related quietly as pulled the plated back and looked down at it. Link blinked, "I don't like the idea of you not eating enough. So...I made these...for you... ..."

"You didn't have to do that, Nyx-"

"Oh! I wanted to!!" The red-head replied quickly before the boy could finish.

Nyx pushed the plate to Link as the youth rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He had eaten to his fill at supper...it just that...the other pirate had eaten more. Three times more. Tetra five!! However, Nyx had take the time to find the materials and construct the sandwiches, the boy couldn't just let them go to waste. Link took the plate and forced the ends of his mouth to push up into a smile. The flame haired girl smile back, genuinely, as she rubbed her knuckles together.

"...um...I hope you like them?" Nyx's smile started turn downward, changing into a frown, "...you can...eat them whenever you want... ..."

"... ...OH!! Right!"

Link picked up one the sandwiches and looked at it (Have you ever a look at food after a Thanksgiving-size meal? Yeah... ...). The youth glanced at Nyx as she continued to wait for his first bit, an anxious expression across her face. The boy sighed and pushed the two slices of bread and cheese to his mouth. He chomped down, sinking his teeth into the red-head's culinary arts.

With his eighth sandwich under his belt, Link hand Nyx the empty plate with his lips slightly parted in what one would assume was a smile. The girl assumed it was one, at least, and she return it with a happy grin. The red-head pushed the plate against her and look to either end of the hallway. Link blinked at the girl, not sure how to take Nyx's action.

After a moment, the girl turned back to the youth and gazed shyly into the boy's eyes. Then, quite abruptly, Nyx leaded forward and pressed her lips against Link's, giving the boy a small peck. Link was awestruck, taken aback by the sudden kiss. Nyx stepped back, smiled slightly at the youth, and dash off down the hall.

Link stared after the girl as she ran off and dropped his head with sigh. The Gods hate me, the boy thought flatly to himself, there is no other answer to this Tetra and Nyx thing. Why? Am I wearing the wrong socks?!

As Link retreated back into his suite, head aching, another flame haired girl peek from round the corner some ways from the boy's door. Malon had watched the two's exchange and scene after with careful eyes, taking in as much as she could. Unfortunately, the little red-head was even more confuse than she was from watch Link and Tetra. The nagging memory from before came back more pronouncedly and clear, but still clouded from recognition.

What was it that drove her?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Here's to Lon Lon Estate!! Bringers of happiness!!!!"

Four large glasses chimed together over a white, silk cloth draped over a small, round table. Surrounding the table and holding the glasses, four salty sea dogs raising up their mugs in a toast in appreciation of their warmhearted benefactor. Mako, Gonzo, Linebeck, and Niko throw out a laugh and then downed the amber colored elixir pass their lips to their stomachs. The quartic pivoted their glass bottoms up, beginning their race to the first dry mug.

"Oooohhhh...yeah..." Linebeck proclaimed with a puffy sigh as he dropped his empty glass, "May the Gods look kindly on our new friends!" Niko was the next to finish... ...

"... aahhhh... I love these people..." The bucktooth sailor slurred out as he leaned back in his chair.

"Who'd imagine that we'd meet such rich and hospice-i-ful bunch were around!!" Mako related as he fumbled his glasses. Gonzo nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's 'bout time that I get some shut eye..." The tall sailor said as he stood and stretched his arms out. With a hand itching his lower chest, he went on, "Niko and Mako... make sure you don't drink too much, ok?"

"WHO ARE YOU!! My... MOTHER!!! HA!!!!!" Niko bellowed at Gonzo as he tried to focus his finger on him, "Unlike most lesser jacks, I...can hold my liq-"

The short pirate didn't finish. He merely remained in his original pointing position, stone still. The tall sailor sighed heavily and shook his head...he had another crewman to carry up to bed. Gripping a bucktooth up, Gonzo started to walked across the long dinning hall the group were in to a colossal archway, leading to a staircase. Just as the large pirate reached the archway, he turned back to the table.

"Captain Linebeck..." Gonzo called over to the (drunk) adventurer, "Miss Tetra told me to make sure you 'don't do something stupid' and get our hosts mad at us. But I'm sure that a hero like you won't burn the house your staying in!"

"Oh! Of course you can trust me!!" Linebeck throw the sailor an 'OK' gesture with his index finger and thumb, smiling blissfully at Gonzo.

The tall sailor smiled back and nodded, then turn to the staircase just as Senza was coming down. The bearded sailor acknowledge his fellow tall crewmate with a dip of his chin and Gonzo followed suit. Then they past each other, Senza walk into the dinning hall and Gonzo retreating up the stairs to the higher levels of the mansion.

As the bearded pirate made his way to the sitting pair, Linebeck smile turned into a smirk as a glimmer sparked in the steamer captain's eye. By the time Senza had reached the table, the "honorable" steamer captain had devised a plan... ...

"So... ... Senza, was it?" The bearded sailor looked over to Linebeck as sat down, giving the adventurer a slight nodded, "Have you notice the fantastic decor covering the walls of this place??"

"Pretty nice, I'd say, sir." Senza replied.

"What about...you...guy...who's wearing glasses... ..."

"Oh, it's very luxurious..." Mako related, not too upset with Linebeck's designation, "You could buy FLEET with all that high-class junk!!"

"That's true. That's true... ..." The adventurer looked to either pirate, a sinister grin across his lips, "So... I'd imagine that you two get pretty well paid with Tetra your captain..."

"Oh yeah... ... n-no."

"Miss Tetra is a little... clingy to the treasure we get." Senza sighed out with frowned.

"My goodness!!" Linebeck related in mock surprise, "I would _never_ guess that our happy little Tetra would be so un-thankful for the all work her loyal crew does!"

"HEY!!" The bearded sailor bellowed and pounded his fist down on the table, "Miss Tetra is great sea captain!! We'd DIE before complaining about our unjust pay!!!"

"Yes!! Yes!! Of course I understand that!!" The steamer captain waved his hands before him, push the idea away, "What I meant was that you wouldn't mind a little **extra **crash in pocket."

"Ooohhh??? And what's that??" The glasses wearing pirate posed as wobbling head. Linebeck smiled and leaned in, looking to both Senza and Mako.

"There's an old saying... 'Don't let the fox guard the hen house'... ..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back up in the young hero's suite, Link was lying in his king-size bed with a sternly composed and widely awake expression. He had worn this face ever since Nyx left, as he dressed for bed to pulling the covers over him. The boy stared to the ceiling above him, studying it's smooth surface as he studied his life. Or more accurately, his life after kissing.

It was stupid! All the youth did was place his lips on someone else's lips...why is it making all this conflict!!! What's worse is that neither Tetra nor Nyx know that I kissed both of them, Link thought as dread erupted over his face. Dear Gods... if one of them found out... ...

Link then realized that it wasn't quite the kissing part that has caused the hero boy some much strive, but the merely **who** he had kissed. Tetra was never seemed too keen on showing her affactions...however. That night below the Deku Tree, the hardy pirate girl had revealed a much more gentle and sensitive person. Nyx was still a stranger to the boy, always holding back something and shyly remaining quietest of the group. But...that time down the youth's room... the flame haired girl had shown a completely different side of her! Red hot and full of energy, Nyx had practically engulfed Link's mouth into her own.

The two girl's actions seemed to be a mystery to the youth, never completely adding up in Link's mind. He had to be careful how he treated the situation, no telling what either of the females would do! Well...at least I have a choose of girlfriends...WAIT? WHAT!!

Link train of though screeched to a halt after his abnormal thought. WHY would I think something like **that** would happen! It's not like I'm the only one who descides something like **that**!! Do I even like either of them like **that**????

_**CCCRRREEEEAAAAKKKK**_!!!!!!

As the boy contemplated his feelings, a sudden shifting in the floor boards alerted Link another presence. Ripping his head up, the youth found a form of a person standing at the base of his bed...a girl? The the faint night light from the windows illuminated the intruder's creamy skin of her shoulders and yellow low cut nightgown, loosely hanging down to the girl's upper thighs. Link blinked as a tangle of red hair flowed down from the person's shadowy head.

"Nyx?" The boy inquired towards the intruder, "Nyx, you can't just walk into someone else's room like this!"

She was silent... ...

"Do you still think I'm hungry are something?" Link sat up onto the bed, letting the sheets and quilt drop from his bare chest. Rubbing his palm over his eyebrow, the boy waited for the girl to speak.

But she was silent... ...

"Nyx...your real starting to c-creep me out here..." The youth related with an uneasy smile, hoping for some response.

She was silent... ...

Link narrowed his eyes at the intruder. If it was Nyx, she wouldn't just stand in place without saying a word like this. The boy tensed up, preparing for the worse as the mysterious girl moved up the bed. Placing both her knees onto the mattress, the girl slowly crawled the rest of the way to Link, making ever move with melodic thoughtfulness.

Like a wolf creeping up a defenseless prey, the unknown girl moved atop of Link and pushed the boy's back down to the bed. Leaning down, the intruder's hair draped around Link's and the girl's faces, creating a path between their two worlds. Link gasped as the close proximity revealed the strangers face, neither Nyx nor anyone else the boy known!!

"Who-"

The youth had began to speak, but a hand slipped up and touched the mouth shut. The unknown girl stroked her fingers across Link's lips as her deep blue eyes surveyed his face, cheeks, and finally his eyes. She bent down closer, breathing warmly down over the boy, and stretch her face across Link's features. Moving above his cheek bone, the girl pressed her lips down and puckered, leaving a spot of pure heat that lasted a few seconds.

The mysterious girl trailed down Link's face, laggingly inching her away down to the boy's own set of lips. Each kiss lasted a second or two, and by shear logic it would take a few moments for the girl to reach her destination. But for Link, it was an eternity of thoughtless being...never expecting the next little touch his skin and feeling the entirety of existence in every pucker. Was it hell, was it heaven...? The youth could not tell... ...

After a period of unsettled rest, the unknown girl glided down and pressed her folds to the hero boy's lips. Trapping the upper lip between her's, the girl puckered slightly and closed her eyes. Link couldn't move, he was paralyzed from either want or fear of the moment. The girl puckered again then kissed the lower fold, moving her head in small passionate throws of the experience.

The unknown girl ended the exchange, leaning up and sighing. She moved back down, though, landing to the side of Link's face where she rubbed her noise against the boy's cheek. The youth watched her from the corner of his eye, amazed (not much else to say about how he felt!). As the shock left the boy, Link fully felt the presence of the girl beside him.

She stroked his chest with her hand and slide her foot under the covers and down the boy's leg. The girl pressed her weight into Link's side, letting the boy's sense of touch reveal a figure full in all the right places. Or in Link's case, wrong places. The boy known this body was responding, even if his mind wasn't.

Link clanged his eyes shut and commanding some part of this being to move, some breath in his lungs to spring up as words. He felt it. A small torrent air bubbled up his throat to break past the youth's lips in a rasped voice... ...

"...what's going on!"

The surge of speech ran down Link's body, freeing him from his paralysis. Link jumped up and pushed himself away, darting his sight to the unknown girl-...gone? She was...GONE?!! The boy ripped his head about, twisting it to and fro. The youth was alone again...no red hair, no shadowy intruder. Just him... ...

Link waved his hands over the spot the mysterious girl had laid. It wasn't even warm. Had he imagine the whole thing? Had he let some dream jump beyond his mind to take shape and form? The boy's finger suddenly brushed against some fabric separate from the bed linens. Link took in a breath and pulled the fabric up to the faint light.

A yellow nightie... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Situated in the middle of meadow, set at the height of the day, Tetra found herself in another one of her fantasy dreams. Though...this time she had full awareness. What a blissful thing is to dream and to know that you are dream! The young captain was the master of her own personal universe, mistress of events and actions in the land in her choosing.

The blonde girl had chosen "Damsel in distress" as element of her slumber. But with a few twists... ...

"Help me! Help me, PLEASE!!" **Link** called out over the tall grass, his voice dripping in melodramatic despair. Dressed in a torn outfit, revealing his toned and bronzed muscles, and held under foot by Ganon himself, the 'hero' boy yelped to the world around, "Oh, please! Help this lowly male who always liked tough girls and thinks large breasts are quite unpleasing to see!!!!"

"Silence, naive!!!" The Gerudo wizard bellowed down, "My great magic is BEYOND the feats of mortal hands! No man could save you!!!"

"What about a **wo-man**!!" (...sigh...) Ganon twist around as Tetra made her triumphant entrance.

The young dreaming captain was decked out in a black armor ensemble that left her mid-driff bear. A long lance was held in one the girl's hands as the other gripped her hip. A cocky smirk lined Tetra's face as she marched up to the captor and captive.

"Surrender now, villain, before I run you through!" The blonde girl proclaimed, "Surrender or I'll...ahh...K-KICK YOU BUTT!!!!!!"

"AHHHH!!!" Ganon cried out as he shielded his eyes, "Your beauty is so great that very glance burns my eyes!!"

With a great hurl of her arm, Tetra sent the her lance flying. The weapon sailed into the Gerudo, knock him back as his form turned to smoke. With victory won, the hero captain girl walked over to Link and pulled the poor, muscle flexing boy back to his feet.

"How _ever_ could I _thank_ you, mighty hero..." The blonde boy posed playfully as he drew Tetra closer, his hands stroking the small of her back.

"Oh..." The girl tilted her head in mock of contemplation, slowly wrapping her arms around Link's neck, "...Maybe I could think of...something..."

_**KNOCK**_!!!_** KNOCK**_!!!_** KNOCK**_!!!

Tetra ripped her eyelids open and growled. The sound of fist against wood sounded from the door leading to the hallway. The young captain's eye twitched. Somebody better be died!! The blonde girl thought as she threw her king-size covers from over her. Somebody better or there **will** be!!!!

The young captain slipped from her bed to a chair in the corner of the room. The chair was built from a eloquently curved strips of wood, fashioned together in four legs and a tall back, with a central seat covered in a dark green vinal. A loose piece of silk fabric draped across the seat, colored an off-white. Tetra picked the silk up and revealed it to be a short rope, just large enough to wrap over herself and her normal, not-so-covering choice in sleep-wear.

A series of loud knocks trumpeted from her door as the blonde girl pulled the rope on and yanked her loose her from it's back. She glare as flame projected from Tetra. The girl speedily walked to the door, tying the rope shut, and cursed the bastard who would wake her! The knocks continued as Tetra turned the knob and threw the door open... ...

"Tetra!" Link exclaimed to the blinking blonde girl...soon changing into a glaring blonde girl...

"Link?!! It's the middle of the night and your still going to bother me!!!" The young captain placed her hands on her hips as the boy rushed past her into the room. Shoving the door close, Tetra stared back at the half-dressed Link, her eyes demanding answers.

"This is crazy... This **place** is crazy!"

The boy looked back at Tetra as though he wanted to say more, but he hadn't the words and his sight slide downwards as he whole body hung in the air. The glare and any other heavy emotions the girl had melted away at Link's reaction. Tetra moved to the boy's side and touched his shoulder...he was trembling!!

"Hey... it's ok... just tell me what's wrong..." The blonde girl spoke in a soft voice and rubbed her thumb across Link's skin, trying to settle the boy. The youth closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"I...someone was in my room." Link finally voiced, "When I was laying in my bed, someone snuck up on me..."

"Your ok, right?"

"Yeah..." The boy whispered in reply and raised up his hand. Tetra looked down to the hand to see it hold a short yellow nightie... ...

"Umm...that's not my style..." Link blinked at the girl and frantically shook his head, no.

"T-This is from the girl who was in my room!!"

"Ohhh..." Tetra smiled pleasantly and nodded her head...right before raising her fist up in the air... ...

_**WHACK**_!!!!!

The fist came down straight onto the boy's cranium, sending Link rocket to the floor with a loud crash. The girl's glared re-erupted, as she crouched down and picked the boy up to eye level by the hair. Link tried not to whimper... ...

"Why...exactly...did a girl come into your room and leave her **nightgown**!" The young captain growled as her eyebrow twitched up and down. The youth thought of some excuse to save his life.

"That's just it!! She disappeared into thin air and only left t-t-this!!!" Link's grandmother always said that honesty was the best policy.

"Disappeared..." Tetra stared flatly at the boy, not sure if she should believe him, though released his hair none the less, "So what's got you so riled up? You've seen creeper things then girls mysteriously vanishing."

"Uuuummmm!!" Link turned his eyes away. He couldn't tell Tetra about **that**!! I like my arms to still be attached to me, thank you! Link thought to himself. The boy turned back to the girl, "She snuck into my room and...ahh...jumped me!!" It's not lying, "I was to surprised to do anything to stop her! I-I'm...sorry... ..."

"What are you sorry about?" The blonde girl straighten up into a stance, casting a questioning eye to Link, "Kinda' pathetic, but understandable. Who was she?"

"Sigh..." The youth had daringly maneuvered out that cataclysm, much to his relief. He pushed himself up and continued, "I've never seen her before."

"Maybe it was someone who works here?" Tetra posed, but the boy shook his head.

"Who works here? I haven't met anyone else from this island since we met Malon, Talon, and Laverna."

"You don't think... " The young captain hesitated a second as her thought up-turned her mouth into a disgusted frown, "... ...Laverna..."

"Gods, I hope not..." Link grabbed his lips as the idea of...augh...the boy couldn't think about it, "No. It was definitely someone I never met before."

Tetra crossed her arms as she thumbed over the data. A unknown girl attacking (yeah..._attacking..._ha), Laverna odd behavior, and this whole strange island that was never appeared before. Sounds like a crummy ghost story, the young captain thought silently, all we need now is for someone to call out in distress.

"EEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!" Called someone in distress.

The two teens rushed out into the hallway where the pair found a collapsed form, cast along the floor. Link dash over, Tetra following behind, and dropped to his knees beside the figure. As the boy turned the form over, he gasped! It was Nyx!!

"Nyx! Awake up!!" Link shook the red-head in hopes of induce a response, but to not avail, "What's happen to her... ... "

"Maybe THAT!!!"

The hero boy twisted his head around to Tetra's announcement, finding the blonde girl staring down the opposing hall. Link shifted his sight around the girl to find a bright glowing figure flowing down. Hovering a half a foot **above** the floor, the entity moved from one wall to the other, going right through the structure. After the figure disappeared from sight, the boy lifted Nyx up into his arms and turned to Tetra... ...

"Back in the room..."

The blonde girl didn't argue! They leaped back in Tetra's suite and locked the door...as pointless had it seemed. Link immediately carried the flame haired girl over to one of the many couches. Lying Nyx down as gentle as he could, the boy's mind flew with memory of glowing figure. It's just one thing after another!!

"Link..." The youth twist around to discover the blonde girl looking jumble after the encounter, "That girl that attack you... ... Could it be... ...?"

"I don't know..." Link sighed out, "But whatever the case, it isn't safe for us to separate. Me and Nyx are sleeping here."

"HERE!!!!!!!"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm an ass. I'm sorry, but I am. I don't have the conclusion to this sub-arch readily available, so...yeah.

I enjoy reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Holy God, in Heaven!!! I took a LONG time making this chapter! I was sick, I gave blood, I worked at the busiest time of the year at my employ, and I just had writers block!! One of the biggest problems was that I gave myself a deadline...I'm never going to do that again, because I always wait until the last minute to finish something with a deadline. "Oh! I can put it off! Look at all the time I have!!" ...Idiot... ...

Well, this is LONG chapter, if that's a any cancellation. Hopefully it's good and entertaining. On that note...Read & Review!!

* * *

In a void of pure darkness, a soft light shone out that pushed away the black to reveal...a dark blue carpet, a chair with rich details carved into it, a tall wall covered in a paintings. Linebeck moved the lantern about him, letting it's rays fan out to corners of the present room. As the lantern cast it's glow over the walls, the light unveiled an assortment of highly made clocks, silver frame pictures, jewel-encrusted decorations...EVEN THE WALLS THEMSELVES WERE PAINTED WITH **GOLD**!!!!!!!!!

The steamer captain grinned. Pushing a gaze over his shoulder, Linebeck saw his two consorts: Senza and Mako...well...a drunk Mako. With sacks over their shoulders and attentive eyes on their faces, the two pirates prepared themselves for biggest heist of their lives!! The gold and jewels shimmered in the lantern light without a rival, except for Linebeck's bright and greedy eyes... ...

"No more debt! No more hiding, no more begging!!" The adventurer sang loud, "Oh! I'll even have enough to pay that Tetra to shut her mouth!!!"

"**We'll**...have enough." Senza corrected the streamer captain with sharp look, "We're **all** going to cash-in on this...right, Linebeck...?"

"Ahhh...R-Right! Right!!" Linebeck twisted about and waved his hand to push an deceitful ideas away, "The treasure we take... we'll... s-share... ..."

"And don't forget wha' you promised this guy!" Mako slurred out, "You owe me **one** drink!! The one you spilled!!!"

"...right..." The streamer captain replied flatly with narrow face, "I'll make sure to buy you...one drink... ..."

With the pirates satisfied, the trio went to work. Bags open wide, Linebeck jumped to the nearest wall and started pulling pictures, jewels, the possible emotion treasures of a kindly family, to which were thrown into the mouths' of the sags. The "admirable" adventurer's eyes beamed as he grabbed item after luxurious item. His lips edged upward until all the streamer captain's teeth gleamed out of massive grin.

Linebeck finished with the wall, stripping it right down to the mortar, filling Mako's and Senza's bags to the brim. The sailors retrieved a second set of sags from a undisclosed location (?) and the adventurer moved to another wall. Then another wall. And ANOTHER wall. And **ANOTHER**!!! Soon the room that would have placed King Midas to shame was torn bear by the trio, filling twenty seven bags with every want and desire.

The steamer captain surveyed the piled sags of gold and riches, rubbing his hands together as a series of mad giggles escaped his mouth. The pirate pair beside Linebeck joined in on the adventurer's laugh. Never before had the two looted some much...um...loot. We might need another ship, thought the bearded sailor. On the other hand, the glasses wearing bookworm thoughts were centralized around the idea of the word "pickles" as being one of funniest words in the world.

Mako was VERY drunk... ...

"Alright, boys, lets get this treasure packed..." Linebeck took a step forward, but was immediately stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Twisting his head back, the adventurer found an arm connected to the hand, that was connected to a person. Talon... ...

"Wha's, exactually, is goin' on in here?" The mustached benefactor inquired, a perplexed look across his face.

"AHHH!!" The steamer captain leaped back as he screamed, the two pirates copying him. Talon eyed each seamen with a raised brow, silently waiting for an answer, "... well...we...errrr...yes, we w-were just...umm... ...heh heh heh heh heh"

Linebeck searched around to find some lie, some fib to convince the round man. Anything to push the blame to somewhere else. The adventurer's mind raced with hundred different thoughts...none of them actually helpful. Was he about to be found out???

"Thieves!!" Senza exclaimed. The steamer captain ripped his head to the beard pirate, eyes bugged out, "Thieves!! Five of them! They broking in!!!"

"Oh? Is that so?!!" Talon blinked in surprise. Linebeck blinked as well, though he quickly recovered and joined into the fair... ...

"Five of the most horrible fiends to ever walk the earth!" The adventurer added onto the lie, "Dirty and covered in dark sores, they poured in through the windows like ill mist. With their eyes aimed at every valuable trinket in the place, the unwholesome gang tore the walls clean and piled the treasure into the sags you see!!"

"Yes! Yes! That's wha' happened!!" Mako related, shaking his head in agreement, "They bagged everything up just like we did-OW!!!" Senza and Linebeck both wacked the shorter pirate, prompt him to shut his mouth!

"Oh, heavens ta' betsy!! That's a pum terrible tale, I'd reck'en!" The mustached man replied, "But...has ther'...err...well, there's no window in this there room?"

The three gasped, simultaneously, then searched about the walls. No window, no fireplace, no opening to the outside world of any kind. Only a one door connected the chamber to the hallways of the mansion. Linebeck gulped, seen the mighty hole in their story. The steamer captain had to do some hefty thinking... ...

"Well, umm...that is to say... ..." The adventurer was much for 'hefty thinking', "I...We...chased them...into here and...ahh...they locked the door. But I craftily picked the lock with a wishing bone I had from dinner and with my mastery of all skills! The three of us leaped in...however...the five horrors were ready for us. As Senza and the glass guy went for two of the bunch, the craft thieves halted the attack and distracted them with an extremely entertaining puppet show!!"

"P-Puppet show?????" Senza repeated in shock as Linebeck went on... ...

"That's right. Meanwhile, I jumped for the other lurid intruders! Two giant men of appalling nature came at me, but my powerful killer's intent made them coward before me... ... Just as I was about to finish the two off, the missing third appeared behind me and lassoed a rope around me!! As I grappled with the binding and as my two compatriots continued to be disposed by a conjoining of puppeteer and showtunes, the ghastly thieves stripped the walls of all it's treasures!"

"My! My!! This ,here, is very thrillin' story!" Talon proclaimed with a smile.

"Just as all hope seemed to be lost...I broke free!!" The adventurer projected his arms out in a 'reenactment' off the event, "I pummeled the two thieves distract my peers with their own insidious puppets and freed the friendly pirates from their trance. With Senza and...um...yeah, joining me, the last of the thieves ran out door and to the window to which they broke in through. In the thralls of victory, us three looked onto the piles of gold and jewels the fiends had left and let the joy of righteousness jump from our guts in a form of laugh... ... That was... just when you came in!"

Senza tensed up and watched Talon thumb over the tale. If he doesn't buy it..., the bearded sailor thought to himself. He gulped as the possibles jumped into his mind. Mako, though, was too drunk to care about anything...save trying not to urinate in his pants (But don't we all have that worry?).

"Well, it's one fantastic story...that it is..." The round benefactor related to the trio, scratching his chin, "I'm surprise that I didn't see the five scurrin' away... ... Most be a **fast** bunch!!" The steamer captain and the pirates shook their heads in furious congruence, "You three...are true HEROES!!!"

Linebeck, Mako, and Senza grinned out a great sigh of relief. Either Talon was gullible enough or stupid enough, he did believe them. That was a close one, the adventurer thought silently, I almost thought we were found out!!

"Well then, if you all wouldn't mind, I'd like get this room here straighten out!!" The mustached man proclaimed, "There's seems ta' be a great deal messed up. If you three wouldn't mind... ...?"

The trio gasped and looked at one another with massive frowns. With a hesitated nodded, Linebeck and the two sailors consented to the round benefactor. They would return the bagged goods to the walls...to which they had original stolen the items from... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Situated on the far left of her king-size bed, Tetra laid with her back facing the right. A sigh sound from the other side of the mattress, along with vibrations that told the young captain the second occupant of the bed had roll over. She groaned and continued glaring out to the into the empty space. What do I have to put up with these things? The blonde girl asked herself as her mind wondered back just sixty seconds ago... ...

_"HERE!!!!!!!" The girl bellowed after Link made his proclamation, "You can't be serious!!! I mean...YOU JUST CAN'T BE __**SERIOUS**__!!!!!!"_

_"It's not safe, Tetra!!" The youth retorted, crossing his arms over his bear chest, "This thing's been appearing to people who are alone...doing the strangest things... .... We can afford privacy when there's no tell what's going to happen!"_

_"Ha! You just want to spend the night with beautiful, goddess of a girl!" The young captain announced with hands on her hips and a smug turn of her lips, "I can't blame you. Your perverted teenage mind must have overwhelmed your better senses at the mere sight of me."_

_"Ha...if I wanted to spend the night with a beautiful girl, I'd kick you out..." Before the boy knew what was happening, he was thrown across the room and to the wall, hitting it with a loud crash! Slowly sliding down the pink painted surface, Link landed to the floor then pick his head up to a pissed off Tetra, "... ...ok... bad joke... ... "_

_With the rowdy interaction about the suite, the unconscious Nyx popped herself back to the world of the living. The flame haired girl blinked as she found herself not on the hallway floor to which fainted to, but a couch in one of the mansion's many suites. Twist her head around, the red-head discovered an furious Tetra and plumbed Link. Nyx gasped and jumped at the sight of the sprawled out boy, rushing over to him._

_"Link!!" The red-head exclaimed and knelled down to the youth's side, touching his shoulder, "Oh no! Did that monster in the hallway attack you?!"_

_"No...just Tetra...as usual... ..." Nyx let out a sigh of relief and turned to the young captain... ..._

_"Miss Tetra, are you ok? I saw that creature outside your room and thought the worst!!"_

_"Nothing hurt, thank you." The blonde girl replied in flat manner, still fuming about the boy's words, "What I want to know is what you were doing in the hallway."_

_"Oh...um..." The flame haired girl looked down to the floor and rubbed her knuckles together, as Link pull himself up erect and waited for Nyx's response, "...ahh...I...well I, um... ... got lost..."_

_"What...?" The two blonde teens stared at the red-head, both with raised brows._

_"...it's a...big mansion...?"_

_"Sigh...well, your with us now." Link related to the girl. Nyx eyed the boy, perplexed, "You and I, we're staying the night with Tetra. I don't want either of you getting hurt."_

_"Well, Mr. Big-Strong Hero is going to __**protect **__us!" Tetra called over in a obvious condescending manner as a retort, "You didn't seem to well against the thing the last time."_

_"... ..." The boy raised an eyebrow to the young captain, not quick sure what she meant by her statement._

_"...That girl... the one that attacked you..."_

_"Ummm...a-ttacked mmmmeeee-YES!! Right!!! That's right!!!" Link almost didn't caught that one. Gods, if Tetra found what really happen between that girl and me..., he didn't finish the thought. He shuttered instead, "S-So...you think that their one and the same...the girl and the light?"_

_"'Not sure..." The blonde girl stated as she tapped her finger to her chin, "It would be too much of coincidence for the mystery girl and this ghost to appear near to the same time. No...it has to be the same thing."_

_"Miss Tetra...do you really believe that this mansion is h-haunted?" Nyx posed the young captain, somewhat anxious._

_"You never now... ..." (Tetra...you are a bitch... )_

_The blonde girl smirked, slightly, and twist back to her bedroom. The flame haired girl release a near squeal and wrapped her arms around herself, pushing her eyes across in a survey of her surround. She almost jumped when Link place a hand on her shoulder. With one of his kind and dazzling smiles, the boy silently reassure Nyx...to which almost melt the red-head. The girl shied away as Link walk over to Tetra's bedroom._

_The young captain, meanwhile, had plopped down atop of her bed and let out a heavy sigh. Whenever the green clad youth never really did show up at the right time...or when he did, he always brought trouble. Never roses... Tetra sighed heavily once more, push her hand up to her forehead, rubbed the hand's back across her skin. Why is my life so weird? The girl pondered to herself. I don't really want whole of it to be different, just the monster stuff. And maybe the Link stuff... ..._

_"Knock, knock?" Tetra craned her head up to the bedroom door to see Link step through._

_"Sigh...now what?!"_

_"About our sleeping arrangements..." The boy related softly. The blonde girl blinked, "Me and Nyx do have our choice of 'beds' out here, but I wouldn't call them comfortable for sleeping."_

_"... ...and... ..."_

_"Um...well...you do have a big bed."_

_"You actually think I'm going to let you two sleep in here?!" Tetra narrowed her eyes at the youth as her voice became harsher, "I'm not here to bend over backwards for you two at you slightness call."_

_"No! No!!" Link waved his hands in front of him, "I just wanted...you know...a better opinion."_

_"...hmm..." The girl tone changed to a nervous whisper as she pulled herself up into a sitting position on the bed, looking at her bear feet, "...maybe...just one of one c-could...m-ma-maybe could...sleep...here... ..."_

_"Yeah?!" Link smiled and to moved side of the girl. After a second or two, Tetra gave a weak nod, "Wow!! That's great!" Twisting about to face the door, "NYX!!!"_

"You stupid idiot! I was talking about you!!" Tetra whispered to herself as she watched the flame haired girl slumber peacefully on the other side of the bed.

With a sigh, the young captain pushed her shoulder down the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. She kicked her sheets off her body and let the cool air wash over her. It wasn't exactly a warm night, but Tetra always seemed to get a little too hot during the night. Precisely why the blonde girl never wore pajamas, just that little tank-top and panties. It was annoying, but it became a necessity for the captain after the age of 5.

As the girl continued to laid parallel to the bed, another urge filled her...one that nature had instilled in every walking creature. She had to pee. With second heavy sigh, Tetra pivot her body up and off the edge of the mattress, touching her feet to the floor. Her legs felt like they were about to buckle, calling out in fierce objection to moving at such a late hour. The young captain quick pushed the limbs' cry aside and moved into the large room of the suite.

As the blonde girl entered the larger room, she was met by the sound of slow deep breaths. The hero boy had chosen to move his couch of a bed to the closer of Tetra's bedroom, right beside the doorway. With his head lying on couch's arm and his body strewn across it's flower covered cushions, Link really didn't look that comfortable. No wonder, Tetra thought silently, those couches were made for sitting...not sleeping.

Nature pinched the girl once again, reminding the young captain as to what her midnight movements were for. Tetra quietly dash across the large room to a conjoining bathroom in the far corner, finding it to contain all the facilities that she needed. The girl stepped in and closed the door... ...

(Use your imagination...)

Tetra reached across the bowel-like sink of the bathroom, pulling on of it's handles until the pivoting action to activate it's pipes and let the water pour down from the sink's facet. After a thorough scrubbing, the blonde girl shut off the flow of water and exited the conjoining bathroom for the large room. The young captain sighed again, this time in relief, as nature stopped it's calling.

Tiptoeing back to the bedchamber, the young captain eyes moved to Link as he lay asleep. Suddenly the boy moved his head, prompting Tetra to freeze. The last thing the girl wanted was for Link wake up...she didn't have her robe. With her small tank-top alone, Tetra could have died, however that wasn't the only outfit dilemma.

As opposed to her last not-so-clothed encounter with the blonde boy, the girl had chosen a pair of undergarments that held much less fabric and much more red. There was no saving angle with these panties. Every direction showed just enough to get an idea (... ... Am I a perv?).

Tetra watched the boy shift his form about the couch two more times, then Link laid still and began breathing deeply once again. The young captain found herself breathing again, as well...she had held her breath since the first stir. The blonde girl continued to stare at the slumbering youth from her place across the room, smiling at the boy's sheer helpless state.

A new urge rose inside the young captain, far from the usual natural and developmental urges. The sensation jumped down to her legs, pushing one in front of the other until Tetra was standing next to the boy's couch. The girl crouched her from down to eye level with Link and gazed at the blonde boy's handsome angled face...drawing Tetra to move a little closer.

She moved closer.

With a waving study of the youth's face, the twitching motion of the lid covered eyes caught the girl's sight. Moving back and forth, micro-inch by micro-inch, the eyes swayed under lash. Tetra pulled herself closer, resting her elbows on the couch, and watched Link's lids jump about.

When fully amused with the eyes, the blonde girl moved her gaze down to the nose. Both nostrils expanded and contracted, ever so slightly, as each breath blow warm air towards Tetra's face. The sensation washed over the girl's skin, inducing weight to her head to the point where she laid her cheek down atop her arms.

Tetra's sight panned down further down the face, catching that one suicidal feature that spelled the girl's doom...the lips. Those innocent folds of Link's were the end of the young captain's control over her person. The world twisted into a vision of two heavenly bodies heading for a cataclysmic collision, as the girl made for the boy. With her eyes shutting as hot air bushing past her cheeks, Tetra mind slipped back to caverns under the Deku Tree. She was afraid then, but now...it feel like breathing, she couldn't help it. I was think back then..., the blonde girl realized. It's too late to think now... ...

Closer and closer, inch by inch, Tetra moved to her demise. The lips crept near and near, could she really kill herself this way? Could the brave and rowdy pirate captain let one measly urge destroy her? The distance between the two teens melted away until only hair of difference separated them...then nothing.

Tetra wrapped her lips around the upper fold of Link's, letting them pucker into soft pillows about the boy's lip. She pulled away slow, her pucker sliding gentle away from the youth. A sigh escaped the boy's mouth as he shift his head little, a small smile push up his face.

The girl frown, dropping her forehead to her arms as she released the most heavy and silent sigh of her life. She kiss him. Tetra was dead...Tetra the captain of Link, Tetra the friend of Link...she was dead. She was on death's door for sometime, but right at the moment the young captain bent down kissed the sleeping boy, she was damned from being anything but the one and only for Link.

"Hey..." Oh no. The girl picked her head and found a half-awake hero boy look at her rather close face, "Are you...ok?" Tetra blinked and stared at the youth with wide eyes. Then see tried to ran, "W-WAIT!!"

Link quickly caught the blonde girl's forearm, prompting to get some answers. However, the girl couldn't speak. The world had collapsed into fear and confusion with no hope of answers. Tetra pull, but just as she couldn't find the strength to talk, she also couldn't find the strength to break free of Link's grasp. Soon the boy had taken hold of the girl's shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Tetra!! Your scaring me!" Link exclaimed to the girl, "Just tell me what's wrong!!"

The young captain twisted herself about, trying to pull away as she shut her eyes as tight as she possibly could. The sight of the girl's struggle only fueled Link's concern. He called her name several times, shaking the blonde girl in some hope of returning her to senses' master. The boy's hands slipped up to Tetra's jaw and held her head still as Link tried to provoke the girl to calm down... ...

"TETRA!" Exhausted from the struggle, Tetra finally conceded. She opened her eyes find the green irised Link gaze back at her. In a worry-soaked whisper, the boy pleaded with the girl, "Tetra...please stop...I'm not going to hurt. It's me! **Me**... ..."

Tetra watched Link, breathing in and out as the youth's thumbs sailed gentle along her cheeks. Both the teens startled states were fading and the moment of shock was slowly changing to a rich gaze. Link look down at the girl and she to him, neither able to pull away or even think, at that matter!

Soon the boy's arms wrapped around Tetra's shoulders and pulled her into his chest. The girl submitted, placing her chin atop the nape of Link's neck and rested her head on his shoulder, the boy doing very much the same. There they stood, swaying back and forth, Link hugging the girl and Tetra running her hands up and down the boy's bear back.

The couple couldn't hold the thought of breaking apart, even as their feet began to the ache for the constant standing. They were drunk in each other's warmth, intoxicated with every slight movement that the other made. After what felt like a eternity, Link pushed his head back, causing Tetra to turn up and look at the boy. With the girl's questioning eyes peered at him, the youth surveyed Tetra's face and pushed a few stray yellow strains to the back of her ear.

"... ... We should get some sleep."

Tetra frowned at the boy's comment, but softly nodded in agreement. After some time, the pair moved out of their hug and took a step back from each other. The blonde girl folded her arms around herself and stared down at the floor between Link and her, not quite sure what else to do. The boy fell backwards onto the his couch/bed, rubbing his eyes. Their was a part of Link that wished he hadn't said what he had said. He wished he had done something else... ...

"What do you think about me..." The youth's thoughts were interrupted when Tetra finally spoke, "You and me... what do you think...? Do you...l-like...m-me?"

"...Tetra..." Link was flabbergasted. The boy gazed back at the girl in silence as she hung her head down to the floor. Then Link smiled, "Your that one person that I'm probably stuck with for life. If I didn't like you...well, you'd probably knock the senses out of me until I did!"

"Not that." Tetra retorted, though softly, "You and...me... ..."

Now the boy was stumped. No witty comment would save him from Tetra merciless onslaught, she was going to get an answer. Too bad Link didn't have an answer. With Nyx mixed into the matter, the youth was more confused then a mother goose trying to hatch a turtle shell (for some reason I'm from Texas...wait).

Link panned his eyes around the room, searching for an answer that would satisfy the young captain. Soon his sight moved back to Tetra, finding the girl hard not to look at. Looking her over, Link literately preformed a double take when he got a clear view of the blonde girl's sleeping dress. Those panties really didn't leave much to the imagine!!

"...Definitely not granny-panties..." Link said to himself...aloud.

"What." Crap... ... Tetra glared straight down at the boy, snarling her lips.

"I um well yeah!!" The youth grinned and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as his body tensed up, "There, ahh...much nicer? Much nicer then...before??"

"They are...huh..." The girl posed with smile...still glaring.

Link sunk down into the couch, pray that some deity would pull him away, turn him invisible, send him to the pits of hell, anything to save him from what was to come. Meanwhile, Nyx was sleeping quietly in the suite's king-size bed when suddenly... ...

_**BBBAAAMMM**_!!!!!!!!!

A loud crash threw the flame haired girl out of slumber and into a sitting position. Pushing her sight to the bedroom's doorway, Nyx found Tetra quietly walking back in. The young captain moved to the mattress' side, plopped down, and pulled the covers over herself.

"Miss Tetra, is everything ok?" The red-head asked the blonde girl.

"Nothing but some pigs, Nyx." The captain replied flatly, "One, big, fat one."

The other girl blinked as Tetra slipped down for a rest.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morning came too soon for Link. The dawn's light jumped through the suite's windows and assaulted the boy's bear face, prompting his eyes to open and stare discouragingly at the brightness source.

With a heavy sigh, the youth turned his body across the floor until his face was away from the attacking light. Yes the floor...that's the funny thing about getting the crap beaten out of you, you don't get back up!! Very inch of the boy cried out in pain and ache, like a rooster's crow at morning's burning globe. Get up! Get up and off of me!! Link's ribs screamed.

After a few seconds, the drowsy and beaten boy lifted himself off the floor with a groan. The instance he was full erect, a sharp ache slice into his back and up Link's spine, all the way to the base of a his neck. Another moment, pain faded...somewhat...and the youth moved to the suite's bedroom. Upon entering the the bedchamber, Link found the king-size bed with lumps about it's sheets.

One large, red-headed lump was visible on one end of the bed, however, a second yellow-headed lump to watch the boy was expecting to find...was missing. Link blinked and twisted his head about the large room of the suite. Across the room, the door leading to the bathroom was close, though a great amount of steam billowed out the cracks around the door... ...

"Hhmm...I didn't know there was a shower..." Link mused to himself and walked into the bedroom.

Moved to the flame haired "lump", the boy found Nyx a even worse morning-waker than he was! Her head was pinned under her pillow and sheets, with only the girl's long crimson locks flowing out. Link smiled and snickered at the lazy red-head as he reached over to her shoulder.

"Come on, Nyx. Morning's here." The boy shook the lump few times...though she only replied with groan and a shift of her movement, "Nyx! Wake up!!"

Another shift and a groan. Link sighed with large grin about his face, giving a small laugh at his friends stubborn reaction. As a last resort, the boy grabbed the top of the sheet to force the snoozing Nyx to meet the day. With a small tug, the face was revealed... ...

"SHIT!!" Link rocketed back as he below his profanity, as the gaze off two blue eyes stared out at him.

The mysterious girl from the previous night laid in the bed, smiling at the wide eye boy as he grabbed the sides of his head encase it fly off of him from the shock! Link took another step back and the unknown red-head pivoted her body up in an almost mechanical motion. The the white sheets rolled down her naked body, only to be masterfully stopped by the girl's hand right at the point of full exposed. The boy gulped and took another step back.

"Who are you." The youth demanded in a harsh, yet still fearful tone.

"...Why did you come back..." The mysterious girl replied with tilt of her head. But it was as though it was question, not an answer.

"I...have...a thing about dating ghosts, ok!" Link retorted in a jest, despite the circumstances, "Why are you here then..."

The unknown girl pulled herself up into a stance and glided to the boy, dragging the sheet around her. Link retreated a few steps back. The girl still had an arcane effect on the youth, one that left running or fighting back a completely foreign and unimaginable thoughts.

With a series of more backward paces away from approaching red-head, Link's behind hit the wall of the bedchamber. The boy gasped and twist his head to glance at the wall barring his path, before moving back to the mysterious girl as she moved closer and closer. A hand pulled up from the girl's side and pushed up to touch Link's cheek, the unknown red-head staring at the youth's eyes with unspoken...sadness...?

"...I tried to wait... " The girl fingers slid across the boy's face. Her touch cold, like ice, devoid of the warmth it had the previous night, "...I wish you never left..."

The unknown red-head collapsed into Link's chest, throwing her arms around the boy's neck...and letting the sheet drop... ...

"...I can't holding on any more..." The mysterious girl related, pain pouring out of each word as her form shook, "...please...help me... ..."

Whatever matter the girl was made of, suddenly and quite latterly disappeared, causing Link fall forward onto his knees. The boy leaned down, catching his weight with his hands as his clenched shut. A horrible turning took hold of the youth's stomach, prompt an vomitless heave at Link's mouth. It was as though the girl had left with a proportion of the boy's energies, leaving him a mess.

Back in the main room of the suite, the bathroom door opened and revealed a slight wet Nyx with a lone towel wrapped around her, brushing her flame colored locks with her fingers. Crossing distance to the bedchamber, the (known) red-head scanned the area where the boy had once lain. Did Link wake up? Nyx wondered silently, as she entered the bedroom.

As the flame haired girl walked through into the bedchamber, she gasped! There was Link, bent over himself, in a position of pain and illness. Nyx rush over to the boy and quickly knelled in front of him... ...

"Link!! Link, what's wrong!" The red-head grasped Link's shoulder as she bent her head to try to see the boy's face.

Link didn't respond to her, he only continue to hold his mid-section and breathe in quick regression, in and out. The flame haired girl frowned and slipped her hand to the boy's face, cupping his cheek. Despite her actions, the youth didn't register Nyx, only the warmth on his cheek...a mesmerizing warmth in a world of freezing pain, left by the mysterious girl. Link pushed his head forward, seeking more of the warmth to fight off the cold. The boy found it...a pillow of heat that formed around his face, sucking him in.

Nyx gasped and turned beat red. Link had quiet suddenly, without any warning, stuffed his face between the red-head's breasts, picking from out of her towel. The girl flinched back, but only an inch. Wh-What is he doing? Nyx thought to herself. I never knew he could be so brash...it's making my heart beat madly. The red-head smiled slightly and pulled her arms around Link's head, shyly turning her sight away and hugging the boy closer to her chest.

After a few seconds, Link's ache subsided and his energy returned. With a sigh of relief into the two "pillows", the youth came back to his senses as he opened his eyes. One the first thoughts to come to the boy's minds, Why is this wet towel warped around these pillows? The second, ... ...These aren't pillows...are they.... ...

"AAHH!!!!" Link leaped back to the wall, hitting his shoulders against the wall he had so early done with the other red-head, "Nyx! Sigh...holy heavens...I though you were that ghost girl again."

"I-It was h-here?" The flame haired girl posed unsteadily, though, more out of the flustered holding than the thought of shades, "Did she attack you again?"

"No...um...not really." The boy gripped his temple, running it down his face before looking down to the kneeling girl, "...umm...Did I...do...anything... ... weird?"

Nyx scrunched her arms around her chest as she tried to hide her smile with the tip of her hand. Link blinked down at the red-head, as her face changed color to rivaled her hair. After a moment, the heroic and not-so-quick boy pieced together what had happened, prompting Link's eyes to bug out and his lungs to take in a sharp breathe.

"I-I-I DIDN'T...!!!!! I-I NEVER MEANT T-T-TO...!!!! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT WITHOU-" The youth tried to bumbled out an explanation, though, the flame haired girl cut him off.

"It's...ok..." Nyx pulled herself up to her feet and stand up to face Link...well...for her forehead to face Link, "I...I don't mind... ...if you do it... ..."

"Ahh...thanks?"

Pushing her sight up, the red-head shyly gazed into the boy's eyes. Link gulped as everything started to feel very similar to the resent experience with the other red-head. Then, suddenly, Nyx jumped to the boy and warped the arms about his neck. Oh no! Link thought silently, Not again!!!

Back in the main room of the suite, the white door leading to the hallways of the mansion opened up to reveal a scowling young captain as she marched in. Rising before all the rest in the great household, Tetra had ready herself for the day, vest and ascot with the rest of her dress. Her plan was to met with her scattered crew, waking them, and inform them of last night's eerie events, perhaps collect a few clues to the entity's true intent. Many of the sailors seemed to be confused, though, as none had seen any apparition or ghostly creature roaming about. Though...most the crew had emitted that because of last night's merriment, not much of the previous night remained in the pirates memory...a LOT of beer... ...

"If their not pervs, their drunks..." The blonde girl grumbled to herself, "Men are the worst."

At the same time, just in the conjoining bed chamber... ...

"Oh, Link..." Nyx related as she tighten her hold around the boy, "I never imagine that I would feel this way for someone. It's...**intoxicating**..."

"Really...interesting...ha ha..." Link was at wits end as the flame haired girl's 'features' squished up against the youth's chest, prompting a blush and squeal from the boy, "MAYBE!! Maybe we could s-slow down a bit?!!"

"'Slow down'??" The red-head pulled away and blinked at Link, perplexed at the foreign phrase.

After a moment of thought, Nyx grabbed both of the boy's wrists and held them at eye level, studying each carefully. Suddenly she thrust Link's hostage hands straight into the cleft tween her breasts. The blonde youth's face burned until it warped the air around it, like a bonfire in the dead of summer.

"Is this 'slow down'?" The flame haired girl asked innocently, tilting her slightly.

"No... ...it's not...sigh..." The boy shut his eyes in quiet frustration, for so many reasons, as Nyx continued to yank Link's hands about her chest.

"LLLLLLLiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkk?"

As hot as Link's cheeks were, they turned ice cold, along with rest of his person as the boy heard his name be uttered from the doorway. The youth prayed as he slowly twisted his head and opened his eyes to the bedroom's entrance. It was Tetra...the Gods didn't hear his plea... ...

"Link? I did I come at a bad time?" The young captain posed cheerfully with a smile...just beneath the surface, roaring with fury of a thousand burning suns, "I didn't...**in-ter-rupt**...anything, did I?"

"Oh my, Miss Tetra..." Nyx shied away from Link, finally releasing the boy's hands as she quickly tiptoed out of room with a blush and smile.

The blonde girl silently glare at the boy, flames popping off her body as she grit her teeth. Link forced a sheepish grin and weakly waved back at Tetra, knowing full well what was going to happening. But the hero boy was fighter!!

"I-It really w-w-wasn't what it look l-liked!!" A really pathetic fighter... ...

Tetra calmly walked over to the boy, hands and her hips as she continued to remain quiet. She held a flatly expression over her face, eyes shut...though...her lid covered sight still seemed to glare at Link. As the young captain stood in front of the youth, Link used the very last resort he had up his sleeve.

"Ummm...I...I think I left the stove on!!!" Link turned and ran, jumping over the king-size bed and bolted out the doorway.

Wait!! What? He ran away??? Tetra stared after the boy, blinking in amazement and awe at 'heroic' boy's act. Before long, the young captain recollected her senses and growled, casing in pursue of the youth... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The dark wood door of the hero boy's red walled suite burst open as Link rushed in, then speedily shut the door tight. With a heavy sigh of relief, dropped his head against the wood and ran his fingers through his hair. Why is this happening to me, the boy whined to himself as he softly bashed his skull off the door.

"I was wondering when you would return..." A high class and harsh toned voice called. Link twisted about and found the beehive haired mistress, Laverna, sitting comfortably at the large room's only table, "I can only...imagine...what was keeping you in you that captain of your's room."

"Wh...What?" The boy was perplexed, "So...you know what happened?"

"I WOULD NEVER PEEK INTO SOMEONE ELSE'S ROOM!!!" Laverna bellowed at the youth.

"...What?"

"I HAVE GOOD REASON TO PUT THOSE CAMERAS IN ALL THE ROOMS!!!"

"WHAT?!!"

"Well...now that you know...I'll show my hand..." The mansion mistress turned her head to the table and pick up a tee cup that had been sitting on the table. On a closer examination, Link found the table covered in dishes and wares for a private breakfast for one, most were piled upon each other. How low was she waiting? The boy wondered as Laverna went on, "When I was studying the developed pictures from the mid-night section, I found...an inappropriate course of action between you and your female commander."

"...that means... ...?"

"Good word, man!! Do you expect me to say it!!!" Link shrugged, everything the woman said confused the boy to no end, "Your...**embrace**."

"Emmm...bbbrace-OH! Our hug?" Laverna did respond and only wrinkled her noise up and sipped her tee, "You took a picture of the that!!!"

"This is my house. I can do what I want with the suites."

"You SPIED on us!!!" Link screamed at the mistress's logic.

"...I would like to think of it as watching you without your consent to benefit myself..." Laverna retorted.

"...SPYING!!!!!"

"Hmph!! Well what happen was still inappropriate! There are children in this household!!"

Link blinked once, then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he looked away. As stupid as Laverna's point was, it did spark the memory of last night encounter with Tetra. The youth felt...a lot differently about the blonde girl than about Nyx, however, he nothing to compare it to. Then she found Link with the red-head... ...and he ran.

"Gods...I ran away... ..." The words flowed out of Link's mouth like they were sewage from a pipe, "...what's wrong with me..."

"Well...I can only imagine that your improper captain has influenced actions and now you have realized how revolting you reacted." The mansion's mistress placed her cup down gentle and folded her hands atop her lap, "As a lady, I can never say these accusations to such a highly regarded woman, such as your young captain. I have to much respect for the for her." Link narrowed his eyes at Laverna, giving her a 'oh-_really_' sort of look, "I still wish to rub her noise into the fact that I know. It was only logical that I tell you...and through you, her."

"Can you go now..." The boy had just about enough of the pompous woman, "I'd like to get dressed."

"Well, I never!"

And with that, Laverna stormed up from her chair, to the door, and out of the room. Link slammed the door behind her and went to his pack... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Smooth skin...strawberry hair...an angel's smile...mysterious red eyes... ...the young captain watched Nyx speak to her as the blonde girl frowned and sighed. Dropping her elbow to long table she was sitting at and propped her head up as the red-head continued saying...something...Tetra wasn't listen. A second sigh escaped the girl's lips. Of course he'd like her more...she's beautiful, Tetra mourned to herself. What am I? Just a tom-boy pirate with delusions of being a princess.

"Miss Tetra?" Nyx tilted her head to the side and blinked at the blonde girl.

"Oh...um...What did you say, again?"

"I was just saying that it was very unbecoming on my part to act as I did when you...when you found me and Link...together." The flame haired girl related to Tetra, bowing her head as she sat in her chair across the table, "It was totally inappropriate and I should have thought before acting. I am terribly and truly sorry."

"...please...don't do that." The young captain pleaded to Nyx with her brows raised, "It's easy enough to see your not to blame. Link's just a weak minded, perverted boy."

"Ummm... ..." The red-head looked up at the blonde girl, not sure if she should correct her, "...Miss Tetra...Link-"

Unfortunately, Nyx did not get to finish, as Tetra popped up from her seat and gritted her teeth, glaring at the entrance of the dinning hall. Link had just arrived from his suite, dressed in his usual green tunic and cap. His sword and shield, to which point he wish he had, were still left on the pirate ship breached at the shore.

As Link enter the dining hall, he was struck by the sheer brightness of the wall. With tall, clear glass windows and pristine white walls, the hall had ingenuously used sunlight to illuminate the entirety of the massive chamber. In sharp contrast, the floor was carpeted in a dark, dark red fabric from one end of the room to the other. A long table covered in a white table cloth, dominated the hall. Dozens of breakfast dishes were strewn down the table, with pirate crew inhaling as much as they physical could.

At the far end of the long table Talon and Malon sat across from each other, eating quietly and quite moderately. Laverna position herself at the very head of the table, surveying the sailors in silent disgust. The green clad youth snickered dryly as he surveyed the rest of the grou-oh crap. Tetra was glaring at Link with a twitching eyebrow, hands on her hips. With a deep breathe, the boy walked straight to the young captain with every intention of 'facing the music'.

"Ha ha...hey..." Link grinned and waved at the blonde girl as he neared, "I hope there's some bacon left."

"I didn't know pigs ate their own kind." Tetra replied flatly.

"...I deserve that...ok...so hear me out-"

"Just give me a second to tie a cord around the top of me blouse. You have nasty habit of **exploring**."

"... ... Fine...ok...I understand where that's come from." (This girl could hole a grudge!), "About that what happened in the bedroom-"

"Oh, I'll make sure I'll knock before I enter MY OWN BEDROOM. You know...just in case." The young captain's glare glanced behind her to Niko, who quickly straighten himself out and pretend that he never heard a thing.

"Tetra..." Link pulled the blonde girl's attention back to him, "Tetra...I know I can't say anything to make you understand, but... I didn't mean to hurt you this morning. Or last night."

The girl blinked, taken aback by the candid and sincere response of the boy. The moment soon pass, though, as the young captain glare returned with a frown. Before Link knew it, Tetra had shifted her leg back and blasted her shin right to the youth's groin. A squeal-ish gasp popped out of the boy's mouth as his eyes cross. After a few seconds of teetering, Link dropped to his knees then promptly to his face in a loud crash.

The youth groaned out a breath as his stomach stirred about. With mercy far from mind, Tetra stomped her foot atop Link's head causing a yelp from beneath, as she folded her arms over her chest and looked down at the hero boy. The whole dinning hall was silent as they stared at the two...before the young captain scowled at them, to which turned their attentions to the dinner table.

"Ok, Mr. No-Class...You got enough." Tetra pulled her foot off Link's head and turned away, "Get up and eat."

Link stared up at the girl as sat down back at the long table. He was amazed and shocked, as were all the sailors. To Tetra's long serving crew, for their captain to end her punishment of Link so promptly, no matter the causing factor, seemed **impossible** to the pirates! Laverna didn't seem too surprise at the young captain's action, though, she did pull herself from her chair with a frown across her face.

"Well! I had thought that you people would cause a ruckus, but to attack one another!!" The beehive haired woman proclaimed down the table. Tetra ignored her, obtain to sit back in her seat as Link slowly pulled himself to the table.

"Laverna, please settle dow'." Talon whispered to the mansion mistress, "We're ta' ones who'd ask them ta' stay, remember? We'd need ta' be good hosts..."

"Even the most gracious of hostesses know where to draw the line...and when that line is crossed!!" Laverna reached into her dress and retrieved a series of paper-like square cuts, throwing them do on the table for all to see, "The acts captured on these photographs illustrate my point. Drinking, **stealing**...males and females SPENDING the night **TOGETHER**!!!!!!!"

Linebeck was positioned close enough to the mansion's family to retrieve some the "evidence" the mistress produced. Flipping through the pictures, the adventurer found one photo of Gonzo and Niko each draining a pair of mugs, one of Senza stuff a bag full of treasure, and one of Nyx, Tetra, and Link all walking to one of the suite's bed chambers. Linebeck blinked at the last of the photos as a hungry grin wash up his face.

"Miss Nyx, your getting more interesting by the day!!" The steamer captain said aloud, "Is it possible I can a reprint of this one? Yes-AAAURRGH!!!"

One of the table's chair had slammed into Linebeck's skull, launched from Tetra's position. The adventurer laid passed out on the floor, eyes whirling about in his skull, prompting Laverna to glare at the blonde girl. However, the young captain merely started to chew on a piece of ham, ignoring the glaring woman in the most part.

"So...you have your 'proof'. But what are you going to do...?" The mistress narrowed her eyes at Tetra's comment, "We drink, steal, and act all rowdy because we're pirates. It's not like you can stop us from that..."

"...I beg to differ...young miss!"

"Oh, no!!" Malon called out from beside the mansion mistress, "Please don't do it, Mother Laverna!!!"

Suddenly the whole dinning hall began to shake extremely violently, causing the table's plates and silverware to jump about. Those who had been sitting, rocketed up and leaped away from the long table as it, too, rocked from it's place. Move under it's own sovereignty, the dinning table hurdled itself at the arched entrance of the hall, nearly covering the way out. Then, like some insane rub sheet, the long wooden table expanded it's edges across the arch and filled in the holes it had so carelessly left. With the entrance truly blocked, the pirate crew were trapped in the trembling hall.

"You will learn the proper code of living!!" Laverna announced to the group, unphased by the maniacal events, "You are **my** prisons until you have done so... ..."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow...a little lengthy... ... But that's a good thing.

Well, I'm sick again. Apparently I have terrible health...though, I'm sure a review or two would make me feel better. Hopifully I won't die and never finish this story. REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Another llllloonnnngggggg wait, and another llllloonnnngggggg story. I hope you like it....and Read & Review!!

Disclaimer: This is so funny! I'm always being confused for Shigeru Miyamoto because I'm a white Anglo-Saxon and he's a Japanese Asian-skinned man. I know how those two are always being confused, but I'm not Miyamoto nor am I an executive at Nintendo. So...I don't own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

"You will learn the proper code of living!!" Laverna announced to the group, "You are **my** prisoners until you have done so... ..."

Link along side of Tetra stepped back as the two and rest of the pirates formed a wide arc with the beehive haired mistress at it's center. Only Malon and Talon dared to be within an arm's length from Laverna...though they seemed to be dreading the woman more than anyone else. The father and daughter appeared to understand just how dangerous the mansion mistress was... ...

"So your the one behind all these ghost attacks, Laverna!!" The young captain explained, pridefully pointing at the beehive haired woman, "Your not even human, are you!!!"

The mistress didn't reply, just grinned and started to chuckle in a sinister tone. The long, white gown she was wearing began to morph. It's great whop skirt shrunk down, changing black and splitting away from the front to drape around the back of her. The fabric at the torso and hips turned into a dark red one-piece, with short-short bottoms, long flowing sleeves, and tall collar about the Laverna's head. Cutting off at the knees, a pair of black leather, high heeled boots covered the beehive haired woman's legs. To finish the transformation, the mistress's white (...ish) beehive changed to dull black with streaks of blonde crisscrossing it's girth.

"The 'kiddie gloves' are off, my young pupils!!" Laverna called out as she pulled a long rider's whip out from nowhere and struck it against her palm, "Now it is time for your **lessons**!!"

"Don't know what's scary..." Link related to the blonde girl, "Laverna morphing or the outfit she morphed into... ..."

"... the outfit...definitely..." Tetra whispered back, flatly.

"YOU THERE!!!!!" The mansion mistress bellowed and theatrically directed her whip to the blonde girl. The young captain blinked in shock and pointed a finger at her face. Laverna nodded sharply, "Yes, **you**!! As these lowly sailors commanding officer, you are **mainly** to blame for their horrid behavior!!!!"

"Like hell I am!!!" The blonde girl screamed back at the woman, "I beat these lowly sailors to inch of their lives for any misconduct!! Just ask any of them!!!"

"That's right!" Gonzo cried from the other side of Tetra, "She's terrible to us-OWW!!!!" The tall pirate cut himself off with a yelp when the young captain kicked his shin... ...

"DON'T AGREE WITH ME!!!!" With a quick series of nods, Gonzo submitted as he rubbed his lower leg. The girl then turned back to Laverna, "I don't care who you are!! There ain't a thing you can teach this captain that she doesn't already know!!" The beehive haired woman raised her brow at the defiant Tetra, as the blonde girl folded her arms in front of her chest. Then she smiled... ...

"Let's just see about that..."

The mistress waved her rider's whip in wide arch through the air, which seem to trigger some unseen event. For, quiet suddenly, every window in the dining hall was violently shut away by giant metal sheets, binding the light of the sun from entering the great chamber. With the windows shut off, the hall turned pitch black...then...after a second or two...a dozen naked flamed torches lite up the chamber.

The congregation was shocked! The dining hall had disappeared and the pirates had found themselves in a large stone-block chamber. Their arc now circled a small, round table with a number of odd utensils, include a silver tea pot...? The hero boy looked about the room in awe, boggling his mind to figure out how the beehive haired woman accomplished such a feat. Then he turned to Tetra...and gasped!!

"What?! What is it?!!" The young captain frantically asked and looked herself over. She, too, gasped at what see found... ...

The blonde girl was now dressed in long evening gown, with a skirt that reached down to the floor and frilled blouse. Touching her hands to the top of her head, Tetra found her hair braided into a small bun near the center of her skull. The young captain's eye twitched at the dress's color, one she didn't care for much...pink.

"Miss Tetra..." Nyx started as she studying Tetra's new gowned form, her hands over her mouth, "Your so...CUTE!!!"

"CUTE ISN'T WHAT A PIRATE IS SUPPOSED TO BE!!!!!" The blonde girl bellowed as she made to leap at Laverna, "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?!!! A **DRESS-UP DOLL**!!!!!!"

"Hey!! Come down!" Link called to the young captain as he looped his arms around Tetra's armpits, holding the girl back as she kicked in the air, "Remember what she just did!! If you attack her now, there's no tell what she'll put you in!!! Laverna's in control... ..."

Tetra snored her nostrils and groaned, but settled down none the less. The mansion mistress positioned her hand below her mouth and released powerful (and quite cliche) villainess laugh, tilting her head back as she roared. The blonde girl gritted her teeth together like a mill-wheel on wheat, glaring at the beehive haired woman's hysteria with great discontent.

"So what's your game here, Laverna!!" The young captain demanded as she pulled out of the boy's grip, "I don't see how any of this actually helps you!"

"Helps me? What a silly notice! I need no help!!!" The mistress pointed her whip to Tetra then all the other pirates as she related, "You and all these barbarians are here to benefit from **my** ultimate wisdom. You will learn the etiquette to a perfect life, full of proper gentlemen and classy ladies... ..."

"Well this not-so-classy lady will be damned if she would every listen to you!!!" Tetra exclaimed, ramming her fist in the air...raising her index finger up in the preferable 'giving the bird' motion.

"Well, let us see if your **big mouth** speaks truely!" Laverna announced as she slammed her rider's whip against the small table, "As this pirate crew's captain, you are their highest representative. As such, **you**, little Tetra, are most suited to test the entire crew's moral average!"

"NO!! NO!!! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!!!" Linebeck cried from down the arc of people, "PLEASE!! Anyone else than **TETRA**-AUUGGRRH!!!"

The adventurer was silenced by a wooden chair flying right to his face, sending Linebeck to the floor, stars filling his eyes. The young captain straighten her form up after her throw and turned back to the beehive haired woman, fists on her hips... ...

"So all I have to do is pass your little etiquette test?" Tetra posed as she confidently pushed up her chin with a smirk, "Heh...it's a deal, grandma..."

Laverna grinned darkly and beckoned the blonde girl to proceed to the round table. Tetra matched right up...umm...wow, she's not matching at all. Each step the young captain made teeter her form back and forth, threatening to tumble her right over. Link and rest watched the girl waddle towards the table. Almost all of them were biting into their lips as they exchanged an unassured look. Their futures laid in Tetra's hands...and she could barely walk!

After a few more stagger-like steps, the young captain reached the small table and quickly grabbed the edge of it for support. Tetra glared at the beehive haired woman, her face red from the workout and the embarrassment. Laverna's grin widen as she gave a snicker... ...

"Do you need help, little one??!!" The mansion mistress related in mock concern.

"You bitch..." The blonde girl snarled in a whisper-ish tone, "...you put me in **heels**... ..."

"It's not my fault that you do have any grace..." Tetra glared at Laverna, communion to the woman through her eyes, 'Test me before I rip out your throat!'. The threat, though, appeared to amuse the mansion mistress as she gave a small chuckle, "Hem heh heh...I've being planning this since the first moment I met you..."

"Then I hope you're ready to be disappointed..."

The two females glared at each other in fierce display, lighting sparking in a savage collision between them. The beehive combatant gripped her whip tightly as the blonde fighter tried not to fall as she wobbled about. With a thespian's wave, Laverna directed her rider's whip down the in front of the young captain. Tetra looked down and gasped!!

"This is..." The blonde girl's eyes widen as the beehive haired woman cackled... ...

"Hem heh heh!! That's right!!! A **tea set**!!!!!" The mistress smiled in a black glee as she projected her arms out, "You will make...A PROPER CUP OF TEA!!!! HA HA HA!!"

"M-Miss Tetra...just needs to make tea?" Nyx inquired, quite perplexed by the matter.

"I...guess so...?" The green clad youth was equally as confused, but the task still worried him, "...Can Tetra do it..."

The young captain studied the utensils before her with a stern face. Several silver spoons laid in neat row beside a saucer dish with gold trim and floral designs. Upon the saucer sat a matching cup, turned over so that brim was down and with it's small, looped handle pointed towards Tetra. On the other side of the saucer and cup laid two napkins, one large and of a deep red color and another smaller and tinted an off-white. Both were folded in a triangler fashion with point away from the dishes, though, the larger napkin was closure than the smaller.

Tetra survey panned up as she scanned the next row of objects. A tall, silver tea kettle sat along side an equivalently tall pitcher of water, clear as crystal. Nestle in the corner of the table laid a steel tripod with a large metal plate atop it and naked flame burner at it's center. Between the kettle and tripod hot plate, sat the proverbial tea in it's leaf form, filling a tiny bowl. An odd ball laid next to the tea with groups of small holes covering either side and a long, beaded chain connected to the top.

Link stared at the strange objects from the few yards distance to the small, round table. Some of the utensils appeared to the boy as instruments of torture...perhaps to punish the young captain if she would fail. Come on Tetra, you can do this! The youth silently said to himself. I never thought me life you depend on a cup of tea!!

"GO, TETRA!! SHOW THAT KETTLE WHO'S BOSS!!!!" Linebeck had apparently awaken and was..._encouraging_ the young captain with an earsplitting scream. The blonde girl narrowed her eyes and frowned as the steamer captain went on, "TETRA!! TETRA!!! SHE'S OUR GIRL!!! IF SHE CAN'T MAKE TEA, NOBODY-AUUGGRRH!!!"

A chair sailed across the room and hit Linebeck right in the face, sending him to the floor and filling his eyes with stars.

"This isn't the time, Linebeck!!!" The hero called over to the adventurer.

"Please just stay quiet, Captain Linebeck!!" Gonzo related as well, "Miss Tetra needs to focus!"

With a long deep breath, the blonde girl centered her thoughts and glared back at Laverna. The mansion mistress smiled, taking in the glare with a snicker. With a slight flick of her wrist, the beehive haired woman signaled the "go" and Tetra went to work... ...

The young captain immediately grabbed the odd ball. Masterfully commanded the ball's functions and flipping it's top off, the girl revealed the ball to be hollow. Not missing a beat, Tetra moved her other hand to the spoons and took the one furthest from the cup and saucer, taking it to the bowl of tea leaves. With a few scoops of the spoon, the girl filled the ball about halfway with leaves, then replaced the spoon to it's previous spot and reattached the odd ball's top.

With the ball filled, Tetra moved to the kettle and pitcher, dumping all the water into the kettle and then placed it on the tripod burner. Then she waited. A long, drawn out silence filled the room...it was...extremely... ... awkward.

The blonde girl's eye sparked, catching the sight of the kettle water boiling. The time was right!! Tetra speedily gripped the length of chain connected to the odd ball and dramatically flung out her arm, pulling the chain and ball around in the air before dropping it in the boiling kettle (...such a ham...).

Soon a slightly bitter smell waffled about the room, indicating that tea leaves were releasing their flavor into the water as the liquid tinted brown. Tetra remained diligent, though, not letting the smell nor the changing color effect her patience. Then, without warning, the blonde girl yanked the chain and ball out the water and carefully removed the kettle off the burner.

Laverna held a stern face, as did Tetra, as the young captain flipped the cup around, taking care to move the small handle to the right, and poured a dark liquid into the porcelain container. The woman was stone silently, the girl smirked at the reaction. Link blinked... ...

"Did she...actually do it?" The boy was beyond bewildered. Tetra seemed to the **last** person to know how to steep a proper kettle, "How did she...? I can't believe it!!"

"Miss Tetra has stolen enough fancy junk to know how to use it!" Gonzo enlightened Link with proud grin.

"Oh!!" Link smiled back at the tall pirate...though part of him wished there was some other explanation than grand thief.

"Care for a cup, _Ms._ Laverna?" Tetra spitefully posed, her voice as arrogant as can be from her victory.

"Feh...You are **hardly** finished..." The beehive haired woman retorted.

The mansion mistress walked around the table to the cup and saucer, the girl happily step aside to leave room for the woman, still smirking. Laverna snorted and folded her arms, glaring at Tetra through the corner of her eye. With flick of her rider's whip, a chair melted **up** from the floor, to which the mistress sat down in neatly. With another side-glance glare, Laverna communicated to the blonde girl to continue with the test.

At first, Tetra didn't know what to do. What was left? The tea was done and poured!! Surveying the round table, the young captain caught sight of a tray with three separately distinct containers. One was white porcelain with lid atop it, quite small though. The next made of glass with a golden substance within it, apparently designed to poured out of the container directly. The last was made of porcelain, like the first, however designed to pour out it contains like the second. With it's top opened to the air, Tetra could see that white liquid stirred around inside.

The young captain thought for a few more seconds, then it came to her. Placing the kettle down, Tetra moved over the tray, picked it up, and brought it to Laverna's side. With a kindly smile, the blonde girl asked... ...

"Sugar, honey, or milk...?"

"...That's...apart of the test..." The beehive haired woman related lightly, now with her own smirk.

Tetra gripped the sides of the tray and held back a scream with her gritting teeth. What does she want me to do?! The girl thought furiously. What the hell does the "proper cup of tea" mean any way?!! It's only boiled weed juice!!!

Carefully placing the tray on the edge of the table, the young captain look to each of the containers as she thumbed over the Laverna's tastes. Sugar is sweet and gives you energy for the day, Tetra quietly thought to herself, The crazy bitch could like it to help her stay alert and to peep in on people. Milk helps sooth the mind...she might want to relax after a long night of developing pictures. And honey does combination of both sugar and milk .... ... but what does she like??

With her mind made up, Tetra picked up the central clear contain of honey and poured a drop or two into the steaming cup. Laverna glance at the blonde girl for a moment, her face devoid of emotion as she looped her finger around the tiny dish handle. Taking the tea cup up to her lips, the mansion mistress hesitated for a second as she gave Tetra another expressionless glance. Then she took a sip... ...

"... ... Ha... ... you pass..." The room exploded with cheers!! The pirates gripped each others necks and hugged, calling over to Tetra with greatest of admiration. Laverna smiled in a sagacious manner as she related to the girl, "Hem heh heh...What? Did you blindly think that picking the one choice that blended the others would somehow satisfy my tastes...?"

"Oh...no! It just that honey doesn't allow for the addition of any other substance..." The beehive haired woman blinked at the young captain in question, then gritted her teeth, "Honey is just like you! The most merciless sweetener for the merciless whore of the Great Sea!!!"

Laverna immediately let out a holler and stormed up, throwing the tea cup to the floor to shatter into thousand pieces. Tetra merely smirked and crossed her arms, knowing she won in more then just the tea testing department. The blonde girl turned and began to walk...ahh...waddle back to the group.

"You do know that **one** test is far from sufficient to gauge a lady's character!!!" The mansion mistress exclaimed to the captain.

Tetra turned back and frowned at the woman. Great..., the girl thought flatly, ...more high heel hell... ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Slugging across the ocean waters, a familiar little boat made it's way eastward. The small sail bulged forward, dragging the ship along, one wave at a time at breakneck speed! The soul occupant of the vessel sat motionless with his dark cloak around him and sheathed saber against his shoulder.

Razura eyed the wooden floor planks in front of him with with a glare. However...every crack and notch the dead stared was hardly the focus of his hate. No, he was thinking about **her**... ...

"_Your like a broken record, you know_..." Razura's purple clad, disembodied benefactor related to the dark man, "_I hate her_!!! _I wish she was alive so I could kill her_!!! _If I was still alive, I'd slit me wrists because of how brooding emo I am!!!!"_

"Must I listen to the madness so early in the morning..." The dead flatly replied, squeezing his glare fill eyes shut.

"_What's wrong, Razura_... ..._**Pleading**__ for me to stop_? _Where's that pride of the Sheikah of yours_??"

"SILENCE, MADMAN!!!" The man bellowed out to the heavens, "DO YOU WANT ME TO CATCH THE GIRL OR JOIN YOU IN YOUR INSANITY!!!!!!"

"_HEH_!! _That's the Razura no Shogun I've come to demand on_!" Kruel proclaimed, a grin in his voice, "_Keep that hate alive...that __**fury**__... ... When all else fails, fall back on that...little one ... ..._"

"I don't need you to remind me how to use my hate." Razura retorted in a sharp tone, "I've used it all my life. Battle after battle, it was the one thing that always helped me."

"_OOOhhh_? _I've heard differently_... " The disimbodied purple man said slyly, "..._Isn't your hate for my prize of girl based off your...__**love**_... ...? _Heh heh heh_!!"

Razura bent his head down to his chest where he let it hang as a frown formed across his black lips. For the first time since the dead opened his eyes in his crept, an emotion other than loathing filled his being...

Depression... ...

_In a world filled with darkness, a boy just becoming the age of a man awoke. Pain sparked down his sides, invoking a yelp to jump up his throat, but stopped at the boy's clenched teeth as he flinched. No...he was raised better then to mindlessly show his weakness._

_After a moment of whirling ache, the boy opened his eyes. Irises as red as a setting sun met the sight of a wooden planked ceiling, no longer then fifteen feet in length. A young Razura discovered that he was in a room, upon a bed...furniture laid about the walls in accordance to a captain's quarters._

_The boy blinked once, then let out a snicker. It appears that I existed death...this time, the young Razura though with a weary smile. Pushing his hand up to his head, the teenage Sheikah waved his fingers through is messed up, yet fortunately, still there black locks. The boy thought for sure that an exploding ship would have burned off a little hair, but there it was...along with the rest of him._

_A stinking bite called from the side of Razura's lip from the smiling and the boy abruptly stopped. The hand moved from the top of the teenager's head to the lip, studying the folds for some answer. A cut solved his mystery, one that extended from upper mouth down to the lower. Razura's fangirls would holler at that sight!! Their precious "Ra-kun" had recieved a CUT to his beloved, handsome face!!! The boy barked a laugh when he imaged all the gasps and cries he would get._

_"Oh!! Your awake!" A feminine voice related cheerfully._

_"...Speak of the devil...sigh..." The teenager shut his eyes and folded his arms, preparing for the worse._

_"I didn't expect you to be up and 'bout for another hour." The young (sounded young) female stated as Razura heard her foot drops get closer. When the girl reached him, she checked wrapping of bandages about his bear chest, "You know, you should be more careful when you're swimming in the middle of nowhere!"_

_"If that is your...witty...way of asking as to way I was floating in the sea... it involved an exploding ship." The boy smirked out and looked to the girl, "Is this one of my father's-"_

_Razura eyes widened to their limits as he gasped. The girl stepped back...or tried to, as the teenager grabbed her forearm in vice-like grip... ..._

_"Hylian!!"_

"_Oh_!! _That's right_!" Kruel's voice interrupted the dead's memory, "_You Sheikah and the Hylian pirates were bitter rivals back then_!! _OOOHHH_!!! _I would have __**loved**__ to see the look on your face when woke up to a __**Hylian**__ girl_!!!"

The dark man frowned again as he looped his fingers around scabbard and gripped tightly... ...

_The boy gripped tightly around the girl's arm as he surveyed her features. She didn't seem older then he was, the sixteenth or seventeenth year of her life. Her hair was cut short, colored in a bright red that appeared to be a competitor for the young Razura's crimson eyes. Her skin was slightly pale...pale enough to accentuated her deep emerald eyes. This...however lovely...was of little concern to the teenage Sheikah, when the only two aspects of the girl that registered with him was her pointed ears and red-stripped shirt. Together they cried, 'Hylian pirate!'_

_"How long have you held my captive! How far is the ship from one of our bases!!" Razura shook the girl as he barked his questions. The Hylian girl gritted her teeth and pulled herself out of the teenager's grasp... ..._

_"LISTEN GOOD, BUB!!!" The girl bellowed, "__**I **__SAVED YOU FROM THE DRINK AND FIXED YOU UP!! NOT PUT YOU IN JAIL CELL!!! I EXPECT TO GET A __**LITTLE **__GRATITUDE COME ME WAY, NOT THIS FIFTY QUESTIONS CRAP!!!"_

_"I am sorry that my disgruntled reaction to my awaken aboard the __**enemy's**__ boat wasn't the kiss and hug you were waiting for!!"_

_The two teens glared at each as the both fell silent. Neither seemed to want to be sensible and try to calm the situation. Neither wanted to shallow their pride! Before long, the two slowly eased out of their glares and let the silence grow more awkward. Razura finally spoke... ..._

_"... ..Have I been out for long...?"_

_"...Two hours when got on the ship." The Hylian girl responded, crossing her arms in front of her and looking away with a frown, "Before that, only the Goddesses know..."_

_The teenage Sheikah pivoted his legs about and over the edge of the mattress, groaning as he pulled himself to sit up. The sharp pain from earlier reappeared, protesting Razura's actions to the point where the boy gripped his sides and clenched his eyes shut. The girl gave the other teenager a momentary glance, her frown dissolving a little as the boy rubbed his ribs._

_"You shouldn't do too much yet..." The female pirate said as she turn her head away again, pretending not to care, "So... ...you have a name, right?"_

_"Does it actually concern you...or were you __**told**__ to ask me..." The girl glared at the boy as Razura narrowed his eyes. Teenage Sheikah hesitated for a second...then continued, "...Razura...that's what I am called..."_

_"'Razura'??"_

_"It is a name..." The teenage retorted defensively._

_"Yeah...of that over grown fortress of you guys!" The boy gasped at the comment, as the Hylian girl raised an eyebrow at the Razura, "Don't worry. It isn't really common knowledge that you Shade Buccaneers take up residence in that giant base. Just me, my Pop, and the crew know...and we don't plan on tellin' either."_

_"How gracious of you..." The boy replied in an emphatic tone, "...maybe now I can get __**your**__ name..."_

_"Hell no!! Not until you give me you really name!!!"_

"_She was __**that**__ kind of girl, huh_??? _How sorryful for you...HEH HEH_!!!!" The purple stranger popped into the present Razura's mind, "_Though it's more then understandable! 'Razura' really isn't Japanese_. _OH_!! _I mean, Sheikah...heh heh heh..._"

The dead cocked a brow... ...

_The teen cocked a brow to the female pirate. What other name was there for him? Razura was the traditional name for every firstborn of the cheiftian ever since the boy's tribe existed, as far back as to the days when they where still called 'Shadow Folk'. However, the girl glaring back at him did not seem be one to take the simple answer of "It's just the way things are."_

_"...It's just the way things are..." Razura didn't seem to care, though... ..._

_"Oh, please... You guys are to into yourselves!!" The Hylian girl snorted out, "If your going to be that way, I'll name you myself!"_

_"What..."_

_"Hhhhmmm...let's see..." Despite the teenager's compliants, the female pirate had start thumbing over various titles and names as she tapped her chin, "...ummm...how aaabbbooouuuttt-OH!! How about She-Ik!!"_

_"She-Ik?!"_

_"Yeah! It's a name of ancient shadow warrior who defended a princess of old!!"_

_The girl seemed proud of her choice, though Razura wasn't as thrilled. The boy been taught the old stories about the Hero and the battles of old Hyrule from a far better teacher then this female had, apparently. "Sheik", in particular, was interesting story...the Sheikah guise of Princess Zelda. The thought of the proud teen being called Sheik...well...he didn't quite appreciate being given the name of girl._

_"So what do you say?!!" The Hylian girl posed, still gleeming from her naming, "Huh?! __**She-Ik**__?!!"_

_"S-Some...other name...p-please..." The boy shuddered at the title._

_"Nope...too late..."_

_"Then I would like my own choice of callings for __**you**__!!" The girl frowned and glared at Razura. If she hadn't like the idea, she made no reaction to stop him. The teenage Sheikah stared the female pirate, up and down, deciding her new name, "...For you... ..." The boy wanted a equally embarrassing title for the girl. Razura smirked, "...with that red hair...your definitely...__**Epona**__..."_

_"'E-po-na'?" The Hylian girl blinked at the name...then smiled and nodded, "It sounds about right for me! What's it mean?"_

_"Oh, Epona was good female...__**companion**__ of the Hero of Time!" Razura's mouth grinned up to his ears as he fought his with lungs to hold back his laugh, "From all the descriptions of her...I'd say you two would share quiet the __**likeness**__... ..."_

_"Oh!! Then she might be one of my ancestors!!"_

_Whatever control the teenager had of his laugh, was gone, as he burst out in a loud cackle as the boy fell back onto the bed. "Epona" blinked at Razura as he rolled about on the bed in a fit of laughter. Before long, the girl caught on to the boy's private joke...and she wasn't laughing... ..._

_"HEY!!" The female marched over to the bed and grabbed one of the teenager's flailing arms, pulling Razura to a stop, "DO YOU WHAT TO LET ME IN ON WHAT'S SO FUNNY???!!!!!" The boy smirked at the glaring girl._

_She fell for it..._

_With a swift pivot forward, the teenage Sheikah knocked himself and the girl back to the other side of the room, to the desk pushed against the wall. The Hylian girl's back crashed into the edge of desk, causing her to yelp out and to gritted her teeth. The female scowled back at Razura as she growled, frustrated at herself, more so, than the boy._

_"...did you know that before my kind protected young maidens...we stole them away..." The teenager continued to smirk as the Hylian girl struggle underneath him, "Ha...however you don't quiet fit the 'maiden classification' with your attiude...or your flat chest..."_

_The girl's eyes widen and flashed with flame as she roared through her teeth. Before Razura knew what was happening, a powerful blow struck between his legs, blasting the wind out of his lungs. The boy staggered back, holding his manhood in a breathless haze._

_The Hylian girl didn't stop there. Reaching down, the female pirate grasped both of teenager's ankles then pulled his legs forward, sending Razura to the floor with loud crash!! The boy crossed his eyes as a world spanned around, wishing he could groan. Without an ounce of air in lungs, the best he could do was mock one with his lips._

_"You...YOU BETTER LISTEN UP AND LISTEN UP GOOD!!!" The girl bellowed down at the teenage Sheikah, "YOU'VE GOT THREE RULES IF YOUR GOING BE ON THIS SHIP!!! ONE: DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY BREASTS!!!!!! AND TWO: DON'T SAY __**ANYTHING**__ ABOUT MY BREASTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THREE: __**STAY AWAY FROM ME**__!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"... ...o-o-o-w... ..." Razura didn't seem to objected._

_"Good!! So your She-Ik!!!" The female pirate folded her arms and turned up her head, "...and I'm __**Leto**__..."_

"_Ah...what a cute first date...heh heh heehh_!!!"

"Even then, we felt a connection between us..." The dark man stated softly as the boat washed along. For moment Razura was still, silent...his sight looking beyond the world around. He smiled as he thought back to the past and the 'what-if's'...but as the memories went on, the dead frowned, "...Then she met _**him**_... ..."

"_HO HO OH_!!! _ Don't let all that beautiful rage come out at once_!!" Kruel related to his creation, "_You've got a __**girl**__ to find first_..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One step...two...third steps... ... A of pink heeled foot sluggishly pushed itself in front of another equally shoed foot, shaking a bit as it struggled for balance. Tetra held her breath as she prepared another foot raise and drop. Her arms projected out from the blonde girl's sides in hopes of creating a counter weight. Seriously, who does this anymore, the young captain silently fumed as stack of giant books wobbled atop her head.

"Come on, Tetra!!" The green clad youth exclaimed over to the girl, "Just focus on each step at a time! Don't let Laverna get to you!!"

"...That's what I'm doing...idiot..." The female pirate said aloud...then gasped as her balance started to slip. Thankfully, she stabilized herself.

"You can do it, Miss Tetra!! I believe in you!!!" The flame haired girl called over to the captain as Gonzo covered his eyes behind Nyx.

"YEAH!! YEAH!! GO, TETRA, GO!!!!!" The adventurer cried, wave a set of brightly colored pum-pums about as he danced between his two feet. The blonde groaned and narrowed her eyes, unable to glare at the steamer captain as he went on, "GIVE ME A **T**!!! GIVE ME A **E**!!! GIVE ME **A**-**AUUGGRRH**!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A chair sailed across the room and hit Linebeck right in the face, sending him to the floor and filling his eyes with stars. Nyx straighten herself up from her throw, frowning at the steamer captain's twitching form as Link and pirates blinked at the red-head... ...

"I-I'm sorry, Captain Linebeck..." Nyx related to the fallen adventurer, holding her hands over her mouth, "But you were disturbing Miss Tetra's concentration!"

With a click and a clack of pumps against stone, Tetra carefully stepped forward. The blonde girl was just a foot or two away from the grinning Laverna, her "finish line" of such, the young captain would only need to take a few more steps. Her energies aligned, her eyes glared straight, and Tetra prepared for the last line of her test. _**Click**_,another foot dropped to the floor..._**Clack**_, one more step in front of the last. The girl clenched her mouth shut, pulling her lips tightly together. One false breath and Tetra was sure that she would topple over.

Finally, after an eternity of mindful walking (...well...ten minutes...), the young captain reached the mansion mistress and achieved her goal. A mighty sigh leaped from Tetra's lungs as her head tilted downward to slide the large books off her cranium. The blonde girl gripped her neck between her hands. The pain reached down to the very base of her spine, as Tetra related a few _choice_ words about the beehive haired woman... ...

"...and you can take these shoes and shove them up your-" She had a LOT of choice words.

"Well...If anything, you are relentless, young lady..." Laverna stated as she folded her arms and turned up her chin at the blonde girl.

"Miss Tetra your the greatest!!" Nyx and Gonzo both trumpeted over to their female pirate captain.

"She's being murdering these tests!" The hero boy related with huge smile. He then started to count off the victories on his fingers, "First she aced the tea test...then she nailed every syllable of that speech she had to read...after that she answer every question Laverna asked her about 'proper etiquette' without missing one...and now, she even over came her high heel troubles and finished her gracefulness test!! How is she...doing all this?"

"Come on, Link! This is **Miss Tetra** were talking about!!" The tall sailor retorted to the youth, "She would never lose face in front of the enemy! That's why she's **Zelda**, **princess of Hyrule**!!" The boy nodded in agreement with Gonzo, though, Nyx gasped!

"Miss Tetra is the princess of Hyrule!!!" The red-head exclaimed as her eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah...it was a little shocking when I heard it too..." Link explained to the flame haired girl, but she shook her head no... ...

"You don't understand! She's the one I need to find!!" The green clad youth blinked at Nyx, amazed at how serious girl seemed, "There's so much that needs to be done!! I can't believe that I just found her by chance! Now we only need to find the **Mirror**!!"

"WAIT!! WAIT!! HOLD ON!!!" Link called over the red-head's revelations, "You're going a million miles an hour!! You were looking for Tetra?!!"

"NOW!! FOR THE NEXT TEST!!!!" The mansion mistress bellowed before Nyx could answer the boy, "THIS TIME, HOWEVER, YOU WILL NOT FIND THE TEST AS **SIMPLE** AS YOU LAST!!! I GUARANTEE IT!!!!"

With a dramatic swing of her rider's whip, the beehive haired woman commanded floor to shift. Twisting and turning, the stone spiked upward and split into two even halves. Collecting into themselves to form more recognizable shapes, the two halves changed from pieces of stone shifting to two straight sabers with cone fashioned hand guards. Tetra stared at the pair of swords, baffled to Laverna's intend was... ...

"There are times when the honor of a lady is stained and only **blood** can wash it clean." The woman proclaimed the young captain, grinning away in her own dark manner, "Your honor has been tarnished...little miss... ... Choose your champion and choose well..."

"Why would I do that?" Retorted the blonde girl, flatly, as she folded her arms. Laverna snorted a hot breath and shot up an eyebrow... ...

"Surely now, a true lady does not **lower** herself to such level!!"

"Well this one does!!" With swift kick of both feet, Tetra threw her high heel hells off of her and wiggled her freed toes against the stone floor, "...sigh...that's better... ... If there's any fighting to be done, I'm the one doing it. You said it yourself, **I'm** the commander of my crew...so I'll represent them in a fight and as much as in a tea party!!!"

"Hmmph...I guess you have your point..." The mistress conceded, twisting her head away with mouth forming a frown, "...I will allow it... ..."

Tetra smirked and grabbed one of the sabers, then quickly retreated from the beehive haired, her eyes well trained on the woman. Laverna, though, remain motionless. She seem to refuse to even look at the other sword as it remained erect in place. The young captain blinked once, her smile quickly sliding away. Isn't she...? The girl wondered.

"You might incest on dirtying your hands...but I am to much of lady to engage in such barbarism!!" The woman announced across the hall, "I have my own **champion**... ..."

"WHA'!!! No, you can't expect me ta' fight the little lass!!!" Talon exclaimed in horror from across the room as the little red-head gasped, "She's too nice a girl!!! Plus I'd be TORN TA' PIECES!!!!!"

"NOT YOU, IDIOT!!!" Laverna called over to the mustached man. Talon and Malon both sighed (Malon more out of embarassment...), "I have better warrior in mind... ..."

The blonde girl watch with raised brow, not sure what to take from the mansion mistress' words. On the other side of the room, at the front of the arc of pirates, Link was pondering Laverna's words as well. Who else was there?? The boy questioned silently.

During the youth's lull of thought, the floor beneath Link slowly began to turn, changing in matter from a solid to a liquid. The boy gasped as he felt his feet drop down **into** the stone as he tried to jump up of the puddle. It was a pointless action... ...

"LINK!!" The flame haired girl screamed and grasped one of the boy's arms.

Gonzo joined in, grabbing the other arm, as well as Niko and Senza who were near by. The pirates pulled on the boy, desperately yanking on whatever piece of Link they get hold of as more of the sailors gathered around to help. Tetra ripped her head back to them, her eyes wide as she gasped. What was going on- Laverna...? The young captain turned back to the beehive haired woman, glaring at her as realized just what had snared Link. It was a **who**, really...

"NYX!! TETRA!!!" The hero boy called out, "Something's...SOMETHING'S GOT MMMEEE!!!!!"

Link plummeted down, sinking beneath the stone at such the speed he simply slipped out the pirates grasps. Nyx clasped to her hands and knees, staring down at the spot the boy fell through. She couldn't breath. Her throat just clenched up.

The young captain glanced back to where Link had been, snorting hotly before twisting to Laverna. The mistress looked back at the glaring girl as she gritted her teeth and then laughed in her sinister, cliche cackle... ...

"You BITCH!!!!" Tetra cursed the beehive haired woman, pointing her saber at her, "What did you do-"

"To that boy of yours...HEM HEH HEH!!!" The mansion mistress place her hand beside her mouth and continued to laugh...as the ground next to her opened up, "...Like I said...a **true** lady does not fight, she has her champion to defend her. I, so happen, choose **your** little playmate as that champion, little captain..."

In tardy pace, the head and body of Link rose from the hole, his sight closed off to the rest of the world. Tetra frowned and studied the boy, taking in his entire figure. He seemed normal, no scratch or blemish on him...though...there was something off.

"...Link..." The blonde girl related softly, torn at the sight of the unresponsive Link. No evil plot, no great tragedy had scared Tetra more to the core than this picture of stillness from the once popping boy, "...please don't..."

The deep green irises of the youth came into view as Link turned his head up to the young captain, flash a small glint of red. He smiled at the girl, though, it was nothing of the true boy's dazzling, girl-melting facial beam. No...this was a darker smile, a smirk of a smile, with no kindhearted Link behind it.

The boy step over to the standing saber and wrapped his fingers about it's handle. With tiny yank and a black snicker, Link pulled from the stone floor and waved it's blade close his face. He grinned as he admired the razor edge and silver glimmer, then cackled as he flung the sword about. Whatever confidence and passion the young captain had, vanished as the saber her hand doubled in it's weight. Why...? Tetra asked herself, asked the Heavens on high, Why?!

"HEM HEH HEH!!!! Now there is a look I enjoy to see!!" Laverna called out as she watched the blonde girl frown in hopeless despair. Much of the room held faces of quiet fury as most of the pirates struggled to stay back, glaring at the mansion mistress, "There is nothing more sweet than the sight of the proud **falling**! I can almost taste that forlorn face of your's...little captain..."

Tetra tilted her face away from the mistress, clenching her lids shut as she forced her lip by still. She couldn't bear the woman's triumphant grin and she was about to die if continued watching the transformed Link. She couldn't...no. This wasn't her...this couldn't be her right now, not with her crew and ship on the line. Tetra was their captain, their only hope and strongest fighter! Biting the inside of the cheek, the young captain pushed her head back to Laverna and the ensnared boy, glaring them both down as she raised up her sword.

"Are we going to stand here all day...?" Tetra posed in a low, harsh voice. The beehive haired woman's grin turned down into a forced smile as the blonde girl established a firm stance of swordsman.

"This will by a standard match of the old **Blood Duel** style..." Laverna related, "A killing blow is prohibited and any attack aimed for the vital arteries will count as a forfeit. The match will end with **first drop of blood**. So...avoid those tiny blades as best as you can...hem heh heh..."

Cracking her whip against her hip, mansion mistress silently commanded the hero boy to raise up his sword. Tetra continued her glare and gritted her teeth, tighten her grip on her own saber. Disgruntled frown and insidious grin, the two teens began to circle each other. Every step made was countered by a step in a recycling manner, keeping their distance an equal three yards even as they moved. They stopped...both watching the other, waiting for the time to strike.

Suddenly the girl leaped forward, a yell from her lung and thrust from her blade, both aimed at Link. The youth snickered, then easily flicked his sword to side to knock thrust aside. Not wasting a second, boy threw a punch with his free right hand. Tetra stepped back immidiantly, missing Link's fist...but the Hero quickly followed the punch with spin of his body, sending the thin saber blade into twist for the young captain's throat. The blonde blinked and speedily threw her sword the opposing, bouncing the two off of each other as Tetra jumped away.

The interact took a mere four seconds, in a mere four seconds Link proved to be the better swordsman. Tetra hesitiantly inhaled and exhaled through her mouth as her mind reeled with the few seconds of attack. He's a lot faster than I thought! I bearly got out of that!! The girl was screaming from all the adrenaline...fortunately after a moment she calmed herself. I may be just fighting with instanct, but still know every move Link uses. I can win if I just think a few steps ahead of him.

With a sick little cackle, the ensnared youth rocketed at the captain with is saber above his head. Tetra gasped and rolled to the side as Link slashed down, striking the blade against the stone floor. The girl picked herself in time find the blonde boy coming again. Link sent a assult of stabs, thrusts, and cuts at the captain as she ducked, veered, and blocked each blow with nothing more than some luck. However, every defensive fails at some point...at this occasion, it was at the hem of a long dress... ...

As the Tetra retreat away from the hero boy's onslaught, her foot caught on her skirt, knocking the young captain off balance and crashing to the ground. The blonde girl felt her head strike the stone, then bounce up an inch before hitting the floor again (yeah...ow...). Tetra clenched her eyes shut as the dazing pain jumped along her body, threatening to turn her stomach for a second. The girl's better senses took hold and the captain forced her eyes opened. Link was standing over her...gleaming that black smile.

With tilt of the head that mocked concern, the boy surveyed the falling Tetra. The blonde girl's eyes bugged out as Link's saber appeared at the corner of her sight. The youth sent out a low laugh which joined by a second dark cackle, no doubt Laverna... ...

"Well, well...is it already finished?" The beehive haired woman posed in that Gods-annoying-tone of her's, "I was hoping for more of fight...seeing that you are _brave pirate captain_...hmmm...HEM HEH HEH!!!"

The girl growled, but remain perfectly still. The mansion mistress was enjoy herself too much in Tetra's mind and she could help the rage that was building. The young captain clenched her sword and gritted her teeth, erupting the blade up in a swift slash at Link's chest. The sound of tearing cloth called throughout the hall as the boy leaped back and Tetra flipped back to her feet. Laverna gasped as Link reached into his ripped tunic, pushing his hand into the tear. The girl smirked. It might have been a blunder from anger, but it was still a win...wasn't it?

The hero boy fumbled around in his tunic, swiping his hand all along the tear with shocked expression across his face. The hand slide back out of the tunic and Tetra watch it as Link held it up for her to see. She frowned. Clear... ...

"HEM HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!!!!! Just when I though you were done for, you seem to pull through and strike back!!! Too bad you couldn't win with that..." Laverna pulled her hand to her mouth and released a long cackle, "NOW!!! ON WITH THE FIGHT!!!!"

The young captain scowled and raised her sword. Damn it!! Why does Link have to dress in layers!!! Tetra thought to herself as cursed under her breath. The ensnared youth grinned and immediately jump back to his earlier assault... ...

Back on the sidelines, Nyx was still on her knees where Link had sunk through the floor as she watched the two blondes fight, unable to do much more. Her mind was spinning as the world fell into a surreal play of impossible becoming possible. The red-head was on wits ends as the hero boy brazenly slash left and right at the young captain. Everything was insane!!!

The flame haired girl glanced at the sinister woman who seemed to control the who show. Laverna was grinning ear to ear as she observed the two trading blows, she seemed to be having the time of her life! Nyx moved her sight to the round, mustached man a little bit behind the mansion mistress. Talon was watching the match with equal amount of dread as everyone else, biting down on his fingernails as the teens slashed. When red-head at last looked Malon, she found the little red-head covering her eyes with her hands and shaking. She appeared to be sobbing.

Nyx's body began to move on it's own potency, crawling on hands and knees to the young girl. Malon's sobs had prompted her, URGE her to go to little red-head's side...though really her mesmerize stated something to do with it as well. When Nyx reached Malon, she pulled over to her and rested the young girl's head on her should and wrapped her arms about her. This all do quite thoughtlessly and by the time flame haired girl had done it she was a little shocked.

"Their going to kill each other!!" Malon cried into the red-head's shoulder

"...no...no they're not..." Nyx whispered the girl, trying to reassure Malon...and herself, "They just need to make a tiny cut for one of them to win..."

"NO! You don't get it!!" The little red-head ripped her head up and looked into Nyx face, her eyes full of tears, "The swords are poisoned!! Even a tiny cut will kill them!!!"

"Poisoned!!!" The flame haired girl gasped as she stood erect and looked down at Malon. The young girl nodded weakly, grabbing Nyx's waist. The red-head turned back to the two teens as they continued to swing their tainted blade at each other. Nyx eyes widen and she bellowed over to the pair, "MISS TETRA!! DON'T CUT LINK WITH YOUR SWORD!!! IT'S **POISONED**!!!!!"

The young captain gasped...though Link cut her short when he sliced down with his blade, Tetra quickly block it with her saber. As the boy pushed against the girl, Tetra's mind went back to Nyx's revelation. Poisoned...and apparently a single cut was all it took, too, from the red-head's words. The blonde girl looked down to the ensnared youth's chest...her bad luck turned out to be a blessing.

The gravity of her earlier attack hit Tetra like a brick. How close had she to killing Link? One hair more and the young captain would have won the match...and would have lost everything... ...

The blonde girl clenched her eyes shut and broke forth a roar, kicking the boy away. Link was stunned, but still loosed enough to put up his defenses...though the captain never came. Tetra remained in her place and glared at the beehive haired woman... ...

"You arrogant **bitch**!!!" The young captain snarled at the mistress, "You said that killing was illegal, but POISON THE WEAPONS!!!!"

"Feh...I said that killing **blow** was prohibited. Not the not that no one who die..." Laverna explained in her own twisted logic, "This has been the traditional format for a Blood Duel since the eight Prince of Calaria died in the match he had with a duke from Hyrule. How can I stray from it?"

The woman smiled at Tetra, then cracked her whip, launch her "Dark Link" at the blonde girl. The hero boy leaped up and across, lifting his sword above his head as he aimed for the girl. The ensnared youth came down, slashing, and Tetra jumped back to miss the blade by an inch. The young captain bit her lip as knelt on the floor, watching Link stand back up. The boy hadn't the slightest reservation about attacking her, even after hearing Nyx's cry. Whatever black spell controlled the youth made it logical to conclude that Link would fight no matter what...but it still hurt Tetra, right in the heart.

"What do you think Tetra's going ta' do?" Senza asked Gonzo, back in the arc of pirates, "Laverna's in control of Link, so he's going to fight and try to kill her, and her sword is covered in poison, so the boy's dead if with one cut. We both now how she feels the kid..."

"I know..." The tall sailor replied softly, "...but Miss Tetra is fighting for her crew...not herself..."

The young captain took a deep breath in, eyes trained on Link. With the exhale, she slide her saber along the stone floor, arching to the blade to the front of her. Tetra pulled the sword up, ever so slightly, just a millimeter off the ground...though firm. Her mind had made a decision.

The ensnared youth snickered, yet again, then ran straight at the girl like a rocket. Link bellowed a war cry as he made for the young captain, however Tetra did move. She remain unflinching, perfectly still, as the boy came at her with full intent to slaughter.

A feet for running into the girl, Link sent a thrust, one for the captain's skull. A second before strike, before the moment where metal would pierce through flesh, Tetra's saber slashed up!! Steel struck steel and loud clang rung about the hall. A lone saber tumbled up into the air, then swiftly fell back to the earth and stuck into the stone, blade first... ... not far from where the boy laid, flat on his back.

"Bravo...**Bravo**..." Laverna stated as she clapped her hands together, "But the match isn't done until I say. And I say...KILL HIM!!!"

Tetra held the silver saber down Link's neck, tracing the blade right above the throat, just a hair from cutting his skin. The young captain narrowed her eyes at her so-called opponent, a frown crossing her face as she dropped her foot down on the male's chest. He wasn't going away where... ...

"Give up...you can't win." The girl proclaimed down flatly, "If you move an inch, I will kill you with this sword. Just give up, Link... ..." (Oh...full circle...)

The ensnared youth smiled up at Tetra with dark smile and snickered. Slowly, Link rose his torso, press his neck again the blade and threatening to let it pierce. The blonde girl's eyes widen, but she gritted her teeth and held the sword firmly in place. She was going to move... ...

"**NNNNOOOOO**!!!!!!!" The young captain shot a glance to Nyx as the little red-head bellowed in her arms. Malon raised an tiny hand to Tetra as a river of tears ran down each cheek, "**NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blonde girl grimaced and stared back down at Link. Malon cry only reaffirmed the young captain's feels about the moment. Suddenly the sound of the metal scrapping against stone reached Tetra's ears. The girl gasped and looked to the side, as the youth's saber slid to Link's hand on it's own!!

With insidious grin, Link grabbed the sword slashed it up. Fortunately, Tetra leaped away as the blade swung harmlessly past her. The ensnared youth pivoted his torso up and jumped his feet, back to fighting graces. The blonde girl snorted and glance at Laverna...however...she seemed...surprised...?

There wasn't much time to dwell on the mistress' shock, as Link speeded for the young captain. About a foot away, the boy's hand burst forth for Tetra's neck, but the girl step back. The hand scuffed down skin of the girl's neck, missing it's grasp on the wind pipe...though found new piece of flesh to grab to... ...

Tetra blushed and looked down at her chest, along with Link. In the mad rush for the neck, the boy...umm...well...caught a breast (lack of, there of). The youth, though still ensnared, blinked and tore his hand away as the young captain gritted her teeth and glared at Link, her eye twitching... ...

"YOU **PIG**!!!!!!!!!" Exclaimed the blonde girl, then slammed her fist right in the hero boy's face with such a force that it knocked Link to the back wall (...some sixty feet away).

_**WHAM**_!!!!!!

The youth back collided with stone surface in terrifying crash, followed by his head, and finally his butt sliding to the floor. A dark line trickled from Link's nostril, tinting crimson as it ran...the boy groaning all the while. As Link whimpered, Tetra quickly walked the distance to the youth's position, followed by Nyx with the little red-head in toe. Grabbing his head, the hero boy looked up at the girls and blinked... ...

"Link...?" Tetra posed as she narrowed her eyes at the youth.

"...Umm..." The boy blinked again, then grimaced in pain, "Aurgh...Didn't say something about your chest again...?"

"Link!! Your back to the normal!!!" Malon exclaimed as Nyx smiled and sighed in relief.

Now the hero boy was confused. The last thing Link remembered was watching Tetra take up one of the sabers Laverna produced, then... ...blank. The confounded youth turned to the blonde girl, hoping for some answers, but was left even more bewildered! The young, brazing captain looked back at the boy with uneven frown and stray tear down her cheek.

"...T-Tetra?"

Abruptly and quite suddenly, the girl dropped to her knees, right in front of Link. Throwing her sword to the side, Tetra leaned forward and a wrapped her arms around the boy's neck as she began a held back, but still true sob into the youth's shoulder... ...

"I'm ok, I'm ok..." Link quickly whispered to the girl, lightly patting her back. The boy looked down at Tetra, wide eye...he was more then a little shocked by the girl's actions.

"...idiot..." The sobbing captain said into the youth's shoulder, "...you're lucky you're such a pig..."

Nyx stared at the two as Tetra hugged Link. The sight stopped her mind in it's tracks as the pit of the flame haired girl's stomach was filled despair...and a bit of jealousy. The red-head's attentions were pulled away when click, clacking of heels against stone erupted behind her. Nyx and little red-head ripped about to find the mansion mistress scowling at them... ...

"What is this?!" Laverna called forth, "Why has the fight stopped?!! No one has won! The match is still on!!!"

"Please, Mother Laverna, stop it!!" Malon pleaded to the woman, "Big Sis Tetra and Big Bro Link will kill each other if they came fighting!!!"

"This isn't the time for your childish ideas, girl!! This is about **honor**!!!!" The mistress glared down at the little red-head, send Malon to seek refuge behind Nyx...the larger red-head's mind realized something... ...

"...um...the fight is already over..." Laverna's glare shifted from young girl to Nyx. The flame haired girl gasped for a second, though tighten her stance and continued, "Y-You said a that Blood Duel would only end with the first drop of blood. Well...look!"

The red-head turned and pointed to Link's face, directed to the space under the boy's nose. The crimson line had remained in placed, doubled in size now as more blood dropped from the youth's nostril. The mansion mistress frowned... ...

"Feh...I guess it's win for the little captain...however improper it was..." The beehive haired woman twisted about and started to away, "The next test will definitely produce-"

"YOU ARROGANT, INSUFFERABLE **BITCH**!!!! WHEN WILL YOU QUIET!!!!!!!!!!" Tetra bellowed as she pulled away from the boy's shoulder, glaring at Laverna. She speedily grabbed her lying saber and pointed it at the mistress, "You call us names...say we're _crude_ and _improper_...put us through tests...me in **heels**... ... take control over Link...make me almost... ...to him... ...

"...no more."

"... ..." The mistress halted and gritted her teeth. She didn't turn around, just glared out into empty space, "... I truly to wish to help... take you out of ignorant state of mind and enlighten your out of ridiculous thoughts of _freedom_ and _individuality_, but no. You're **happy** this way...pointless rubbish... ..."

"...**shut**...**up**!!!!!"

With mighty hurl, Tetra sent her blade flying with with every fibber of her arm. The saber sailed through the air like a bullet, before sinking into the dark woman's lower back with sickening squish. Laverna gripped the sword half that had erupted through her stomach, wobbling back around to look at the young captain, a groan escaping her agape mouth. The blonde girl surveyed the woman as she wallowed, a flat expression across her face.

Then Tetra raised a brow... ...

The sword wound suddenly blackened, changing into a void which started to expand. Before long, the wound had spread over the rest of the mansion mistress, from her tacky boots to her beehive tower atop her head. The young captain gasped as the woman's form slowly dissolved away, leaving only the black as it continued to grow.

Tetra stepped back as Link pulled himself up. Deep down in the mids of the dark mass, a low roar sound...like no animal or no person that any in the room had ever heard before. Nyx pushed Malon farther behind her as the hero boy moved in front of her, staring the mass down. The young captain was beside him, though her eyes were looking for a solution, some way to defend them. The saber that Link had dropped was some yards away from Tetra...on the other side of the former mansion mistress. Damn it all!! The blonde girl cursed in her mind as she tried to think of something else. Wait... ...

"GONZO!!! USE THAT THING I GAVE YOU!!!!" Tetra bellowed at the tall sailor.

The pirate blinked for a moment, then gasped in revelation and quickly nodded. Reaching into his shirt, Gonzo retrieved a small pellet and speedily threw it at the dark mass. The second the tiny projectile hit... ...

_**BBBBOOOOOMMMMMM**_!!!!!!!!!!

Half of the creature blow apart, sailing up into the air and raining down in quick recession. The mass screamed inhumanly as it's who been trembled, agony all about it. It was a shallow victory...short... ...

Soon after the explosion, the former beehive haired woman started to recollect itself...literally. Every piece that was blown away slathered back to the main "body" and reattached to the mass. In first five seconds after the blast, the creature had recover able a third of it's original balk.

The two blonde, seeing the creature's resurrection, nodded to each other and jumped into action. Tetra moved to the pair of red-heads and ushered them away as fast she could push them, as Link bee-lined around the dark mass with the lone sword as his goal. After a few more seconds, the entity had regathered it's formless body and move itself upward like a giant wave.

The boy leaped for the saber as he got near, grabbing it in mid-air, and rolled as he dropped, end his movement on his feet with the sword ready the cut. The wave formed mass slowly edged for Link, growling like a lion with the distinct hiss of lizard mixed with it. The hero boy glanced down at the blade, then to the rather large creature as it continued to get closer and closer. This is really one of **those** days, huh... , Link thought to himself.

Some distance away, Nyx watched the green clad youth as she clung to Tetra who also observed the coming fight. Both couldn't hear anything as their hearts pounded loudly in their ears. Both felt the sickening worry for the boy's life. Both...didn't notice that Malon had moved away from them...and was running to the mass. The young girl leaped in front of Link, raising her small arms out to (somehow) stop the wave from hitting the boy.

"Don't hurt him!!!" Malon exclaimed as she shook, but stayed in place, "STOP IT!!!"

"Malon!!! Get out of here!!!!" Link ordered to the little red-head...though she remained still. The dark mass continued to inch forward, readying to fall onto both Malon and the boy, "**GO NOW**!!!!"

"WHY WON'T YOU STOP!!!!" The young girl ignored the youth and bellowed at the creature again. The black entity shifted more of it's being up, moving over top the two, at any second it would drop. Malon clenched her eyes shut, "PLEASE STOP!!!! **I LOVE HIM**!!!!"

It stopped... ...

The dark mass pulled away from the Link and the little red-head, doubling into itself and forming into the shape of a person. Before long, Laverna was back... ...

"You love him..." The woman related in soft voice, smiling. Though, nothing like the black grins and smirks she had before. It was truly...motherly, "It took you long enough..."

Malon blinked at Laverna, but was soon pushed aside as the hero boy came forward, pointing the silver saber and glared at odd entity. The woman chuckled cheerfully, sagely as she rose her hands up in silently surrender. It was Link's turn to blink now... ...

"There is need to hurt me...as I have no desire to hurt you..."

"What the hell is going on!" Link demanded as his usually cool temperature boiled.

"There is no enemy here, expect the one enemy of Malon..." Laverna stated calmly, "...love..."

The boy frowned as his two eyebrows pushed together, his head shaking slightly. He turned back Malon-...oh. The little red-head was gone...the mysterious girl now in her place. Link took a step back and gasped...a shared gasp with the almost everyone in the room. Tetra and Nyx stared at the unknown girl...the entity from last night...Malon. Dressed in layers of pour light, the red haired maid studied the awestrucked boy with a smile...sad... ....

"I'm sorry..." The light dressed girl related gently, "I wish that I could have met with you as I really was. But I was trapped in the past..." Malon raised a hand and touched the boy's face, sliding down his cheek to his chin, "You look...so much like him. Sound so much like him. I fooled myself into believing..."

The two girl rushed over to Link and positioned themselves on either side of the youth. The red haired maid retraced her hand and looked to each, smiling with a giggle. Nyx took hold of the boy's shoulder, shying away a small bit, but still looking the light dressed girl straight in the eye. Tetra merely griped one of Link's arms with her hand and glared at Malon.

"Love is...destructive at times..." The maid stated somberly, then smiled, "But it can be much more! The war for love...like any war...has it's causalities... ... but the most awesome of victories!!"

Linked looked to the two girls on either side of him and sighed heavily. I think I'm one of the prisoners of war... sigh..., the boy remarked quietly. Malon giggled softly, as though she read the youth's mind (...it was terrible joke, though...).

"What are you...really..." Tetra put forth, still glaring.

"I made a pledge to wait..." The red haired maid replied, the blonde girl cocked a brow (...that...really wasn't answer).

"Long ago, Malon decided that she would wait until the next Hero would arrive..." The mustached man, Talon, related as he walked over to light dressed girl. The round gentleman warped an arm about Malon's shoulders and proudly went on with the explanation, "She would met with him and help him along his journey. As the years pass, the Hero never came... ...

"Evil rose up, but he didn't come. The water's rose up, but he never showed. Malon, however, didn't loss hope and waited for the new Hero to come!"

"There was a problem though..." Laverna now joined in, walking to the other side of the red haired maid. Malon frowned, looking down and the woman started to reestablish her more mistress-like posture, "She loved the former Hero, secretly, and never got the chance to express her feelings. There was a part of her, within her subconscious, that wanted to wait so that she could finally tell the Hero that is she in love with him."

"... ..." The teens blinked at the three in front of them. This was a LOT to take in, remain you!! Nyx broke the silence though, "...B-But...who are you two?"

"Malon's mother died before she knew her..." Talon jumped in, "Her father raised her by himself. He taught her the rights from wrongs, respect for others, kindness to strangers, and that love was possible. Malon's father was a source many happy memories and thoughts...and he loved this, here, gir' ta' pieces!!

"As Malon progress over the years, becoming more powerful and more lonely...I was created. I am Malon's **Virtue**."

"With every lightside, there is a dark...that's what they say..." Laverna now started, folding her arms over her chest, "No one is born free of desire, want, negative emotions. Malon had dreams of living in luxury, with fancy dresses and byzantine castles. Every girl has her Prince Charming... ...

"I exist because of this and the power Malon acquired of the centuries. I am her desires and I want them...I am Malon's **Ego**."

"...ahh...right..." Link lost his place after Talon said 'Malon's mother died' (...sigh...).

"So I guess this island isn't real." Tetra on the other hand...

"That's right..." The light dressed girl responded as she looked back up, "...to put it simply...this island is **me**. The **Island of Self**..."

"Everything that got here isn't going to despair, is it?!!" Link glance over to the blonde girl...then blushed at the thought of Tetra's dress suddenly vanishing from her body (My God, Link! You are a pig!!!). The young captain blinked at the boy, "N-Not to sound mean, but I don't think any of us wanted to leave with empty stomachs!! That's right!!!" (Smooth...)

"I exist...just like this island and everything on it..." Malon related, "Take whatever you want, it well be just like the real thing."

Back over in the arc of pirates, Linebeck awoke from his temporary coma. Take his head in his hands, the steamer captain sent a groan forth through his teeth and sat up. A sharp pain stun him right at the base of his neck, but not much else bothered him.

"No more chairs!!!!" The adventurer whined...then blinked at the scene in front of him, "Huh? What?! WHAT DID I MESS??!!!"

"...this and that..." Muttered Zuko, not to far from Linebeck, "...that little girl, Malon, turned out to be a spirit from hundreds of years ago and Laverna and Talon and this whole island are a produce of her mind...nothing big... ..."

"Oh..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Night fell on the open ocean, the familiar leaf/sail pirate ship was glide again over the waves. Malon had supplied them with enough food for the rest of the trip to Lucky 7 Docks and promised to help when things got though. It seemed uplifting...at the time... ...

Tetra was in her quardors, below deck, alone. In the dull light of a candle, the young captain stood in front of a tall standing mirror, her hair let down from it's bun. She held something in front of her looked into the reflection...the dress that Laverna had put her in.

The pink and ruffled gown was slightly damaged from Tetra's and Link's duel, with small tears and scuff marks about the skirt. The girl frowned. Maybe...if I ask Nyx to help...I could fix it, Tetra thought to herself...but quickly rejected the idea and threw the dress over to her bed. It's a stupid idea. I don't even look good it in! I can't get Link's attention in that...right?

The young captain sighed and looked into the mirror again. The girl was wearing a large white shirt, probably made for a man, which went down to her upper thighs and sheets covered her hands. It was hardly new, but a god-sent after a day in gowns and high heels! With a shin high pair of light blue legs completing outfit, she really did feel "sexy" (if sexy was the complete opposite of what the word meant...). With long and heavy sigh, Tetra concluded that it was time for some shut-eye... ...

_**Knock! Knock!**_

The cabin door sound as someone wordless asked for permission to enter... ...

"What now!!" The young captain glared at the door.

"Tetra...um..." The girl blinked...it was undoubtedly Link's voice.

"Link...come in."

The entrance opened revealing the boy, as he walked in and shut the door. The blonde girl crossed her arms and placed a serious, somber look her face. She was getting better at the acting... ...

"So. Are you here to complain about your swabbie duties?" The captain posed in illusion of announce.

"...ahhh..." The boy looked down at his feet and swallowed before continuing, "...I've talked to Nyx...recently..." Tetra looked away, but kept her stern expression, "...I think I understand how she feels. But, umm... ..."

Link glance you at the girl once, then was back down. He was totally uneased by the subject...but Malon's speech drove him. The boy had to choose and by the Gods on high, he was going to choose the right one!! Or something along those lines... ...Link was more focused on not throwing up... ...

"What makes you think...that's...anything..." The youth raised a brow at Tetra's reply (Did she want a list? Link had a list).

"I want to know."

The blonde girl's resolve to put forth her "I'm-too-cool-care" act quickly disappeared. Slowly, Tetra loosen her arms and sat down on her bed, rubbing her hands along her knees. Silence filled the room...the awkward kind, of course. Neither teen could look at the other, both found the floor boards much more interesting.

Link dared to look at the young captain. Though her clothes were far from showy, they did reveal some skin. The large neck line of her shirt allowed one Tetra's shoulders to pop out, exposing her collar-bone. Her kissable collar-bone-NOW STOP THAT!!! I DIDN'T COME HERE TO BE WEIRD!!! The hero boy scolded himself. It's Tetra, first off...and don't even know how she feels... ...

Tetra glance to the youth who speedily looked away. His cheeks changed, tinting red, and the girl blinked. Why is he blushing? I didn't do anything...did I?? The young captain thumbed over her attire several times, coming up with nothing. He can't be thinking about me...can he?

With a (loud) shallow of the throat, the boy moved to the front of Tetra. The blonde girl blinked at the action, not sure what he was doing. Truth be told, neither did Link.

"Tetra, are you...ah..." The youth began. The girl braced herself for the worst possible question, "A-Are...yyyyoooouuuu..." Link's eyes bounced about the room. He need to focus, remember his goal, not fall out of ste-oh damn it. He saw the dress, "Are you going to wear **that** again?"

"What???"

Link pointed to the pink gown, trying not to smile. Tetra blushed and turned her head away... ...

"I-I-It's good fabric. Why waste it..." The young captain quickly defended, "I could get a...good amount of money for it."

"Your going to sell it?" The girl nodded, yes. The boy frowned at the response, "... ...but Nyx was right... your cute in it..."

"A-A-A-And l-like I said...a pirate isn't supposed to be cute."

Link sighed and sat down next to the female pirate as she continued to look away. With his original mission forgot, the hero boy went about trying to comfort Tetra, his friend. Laying his hand on her shoulder, he grabbed the girl's attention... ...

"Is this really about what a pirate is supposed to be? Or is it something else..." The youth's words were gentle as was hand.

"Don't you think... ...that Nyx is pretty then me?" The girl looked down at her lap as her hands fumbled with bottom hem of her large shirt, "Her lips are fuller, her skin is whiter, she actually has a chest... ..."

"Tetra... ..." Link's hand cupped Tetra's cheek, pushing her head to face him, "Your pretty. You've always being beautiful... ... Stop this... ..."

The blonde girl gazed into the boy's dark green eyes, her heart pumping faster and faster. Link looked at her lips, there so close. He leaned forward and closed his eyes, slightly pulling Tetra towards him. The girl quietly gulped and move forward, shutting her eyes as well.

Impact... ...

Tilting her head to the side, Tetra positioned her lips round the top fold of the boy's, puckering her own folds in to gentle pillows. Link followed suited on her lower lip, sighing slowly before folding his lips about the lower. They broke away for a second air, then jumped each other like to conjoining magnets.

The youth, mind on gone, wanted more. His tongue licked Tetra's lip, half work off of instinct, ask if...he could come in. The girl little surprise and she opened her eyes for a second...it really shocked her. But it didn't feel wrong.

Tetra parted her lips slightly and Link went in, shifting is tongue up and around, then under as he, essentially, played by ear...played by tongue (little joke). The girl enjoyed, none the less, giving a small moan and grabbing the back of the boy's neck, wanting him closer. The hand cupped Tetra's cheek slid down her neck, to the nap, and down to he center of her chest. The girl felt the hand, it's fingers tickling down her skin, and his reach up with your free hand to grip it, control those magic fingers.

Link pushed his body over the girl, knocking Tetra flat on the bed. Meanwhile, the young captain had moved the boy's hand back up her face, rubbing it around her mouth as Link trailed a line of puckers down and up her neck. The nap became the youth's aim, where he puckered and suck, licked then puckered and sucked again.

Everything back a mind numbingly fantastic and lead to one or two interesting things that night... ...

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter...because you might not get one for awhile. I'm going away for about a month to help take care of my grandmother, so computer time will be less then likely. When I do get back, though, I'm going try to shorten the chapters and cut the update time in half. It shouldn't be that hard, so... ...

I love hearing reviews...so...Review!!


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Well I managed to write a little chapter here. It's more of a character focus...so the plot is a little down played. I do have a plot up on my profile, so if you want to look at that...and remember: Read & Review!!

* * *

With the cracking calls of gulls and the washing of waves, morning spring across the Ocean, spraying it's light across the waters with rich reds and oranges. The blazing sun, still hiding behind the horizon's curve, shone a stretching tangerine aura about the sky and over the sea, announcing it's come face to the day. The waters remained even, nearly flat, and colored in swirls of blues, whites, and yellows. The scene of dawn on the Ocean brought a certain calmness to the mind…however, it didn't help Tetra much… …

Positioned at the bow of our favorite leaf/sailed pirate ship, the blonde twirl-top girl released a heavy sigh as she frowned. Despite the sight of the beautiful morning, Tetra felt the bottom of an out-house after a month of barbecue...not exactly beautiful. With another sigh, the young captain dropped her elbows to the bow's railing and rested her head atop her hands. Why did it have to end up like this? The girl wondered silently as the memories of the previous night popped into mind:

_Down the captain's cabin, below deck, Tetra awoke with an oversized smile dancing across her cheeks. She didn't even have to open her eyes because she knew it…he was right there…right under her. His breath tickled her face as the girl ran the tip of her nose around in a circle over his bare chest. She was so warm, hot even, but the young captain could never pull herself away…not from Link._

_The youth's arms gentle rested atop the blonde girl's neck and down her back, blissful slumbering as Tetra absorbed the moment. The girl kissed the boy's naked abs, then pushed her lids open as she lifted her face. Link starred just a little, moving his head slightly and smiling, before returning to his motionless sleep. Tetra grinned and plated her face back down. The boy just wouldn't wake up! If it wasn't so cute, the young captain would have smacked Link across the cheek._

"_Hey!!" Tetra exclaimed as she smacked Link across the cheek (…not that cute, then). The youth gave a shot his eyes open and blinked them a couple times in his startled state. The girl giggled at the reaction beamed up at Link, "Heh heh! Am I that boring that you can't stay awake?!"_

"_Umm-N-NO!! You're just so comfortable..." The youth struggled with his words. Every syllable that he spoke seemed to dissatisfy the boy, "I'm comfortable with you here!! Your comfy, I'm comfy, we're both comfy…right…?"_

"_HEH HEH HEE!! Relax Mr. Smooth! I fell asleep too!" The blonde dropped her chin atop Link's chest and smirked as the boy smiled back sheepishly, "I woke up a bit ago…I think an hour just passed."_

_Tetra pulled herself up to the blonde youth's face, dragging her cotton shirt and bare legs along the boy as she met his cheek. In the mess of the two teens' make-out session, Link's shirts and tunic were tossed aside along with his cap and boots, leaving only his white legging-pants. As for the girl's own pants, they were pushed down to the bottom of the bed, deep under the covers. This was all done in the heat of the moment and, somehow, without the two breaking apart._

_The young captain reached her target on the boy's face and attacked the cheek with her puckered, soft lips. Link smiled, much more at eased as his hand waved through the girl's corn yellow hair, stroking his up and down Tetra's long ear. After few simple pecks to the cheek, the youth moved his lips to intercept the captain's folds, snaring Tetra's lower between a light pucker of his own. The blonde girl moaned and tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes as Link pivoted himself on top. The boy pulled head away and studied Tetra, her face, her lips, her eyes. Then his expression turned somber… … _

"…_You never told me how you… " Link couldn't force himself to say it, to push the words off the tip of his tongue, but his eyes spoke it loudly. Twinkling in plead for an answer they asked, 'Is there something more?'_

_The girl turned away, becoming level with pillow underneath. Any other question, anything other than her feelings about this certain boy, said to this certain boy. Tetra bit down on her lip and clenched her eyes shut, Link continued to stare down in wait. It was a slicing stare, digging into the young captain's flesh. She wanted to flinch…though she held herself still._

_A second passed…or was it an eternity…Link stayed hovering over the girl, hounding for an answer. Tetra slid her cheek across the wrinkles of the pillow, wishing that the boy was hundred miles, the first time in an hour… …_

"…_oh come on…" The young captain replied as flatly as she could, "You sound like a girl. You're just a good kisser, that's all. A loyal sailor is supposed to make his captain happy, so this was just a swabbie duty."_

"_You really believe that…" The youth frowned and pivoted his body straight up. The action sent a chill down the blonde girl's form. The sheer absent of Link's presence left a void in warmth, shaking Tetra to the bone, "This too much… "_

_Link pulled himself to the edge of the bed and touched his feet to the floor, pitching his hand down through the jumble clothes to pick out two brown leather boots. The girl watch in a silent state of helplessness, her previous words blocking any attempted to stop the boy. Pleased down go! Tetra pleaded in her mind as Link pulled his undershirt on. I'm stupid! I didn't mean it!! I'm just scared, that's all!_

_With his tunic, cap, and various other items under arm, the hero boy popped up without a word and walked to the door. The young captain remained prone on the bed, her head following Link's movements with a frown of a mouth. Everything was going so, so wrong. The youth reached the door and swung it open, then glanced back…once…and left. The door closed and Link was gone… …_

"_AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Screamed a very upset Tetra as she slammed her fists against the mattress underneath her, only to have them bounce up in the air, "__**IDIOT**__!!!"_

"Idiot…" The blonde girl whispered softly as she watched sun rise.

Tetra thumbed over events of the previous night again and again, puzzled by her rebuff of Link's feelings. Was she scared? In such an open environment, with the boy so defenseless, how could she be afraid? The girl could have said it, the two would be together, and Tetra's bed would be cold anymore.

A cold bed… …

It had being almost a week since our hero boy and blonde-swirl topped girl kissed…truly kissed. Every night since then, the young captain's bed became colder and colder to the point where she returned to wearing long pajamas (She was surprised she had any). Had that single hour suck all the possible heat from her mattress and transfer it to Link? It wasn't a life changing moment! Merely innocent necking and cuddling without that one, ultimate act of lover's verification. I'm not a slut, Tetra affirmed silently to herself, Link would never do something like that…not on his own.

"Miss Tetra!!" The girl twisted around to see the red topped Nyx pock her head over the ladder leading to the bow, "Miss Tetra! Your **baby** is calling for his Mommy!!"

The young captain grunted and narrowed her eyes at the flame haired girl. With heavy sigh and a giggle from Nyx, Tetra pushed herself away from the railing and stomped over to edge the raised bow, jumping down to the door just below. The red-head climbed down the ladder next to the blonde girl, a mused smile across her face. Tetra glared at her and opened the door to another problem that arose just the other night:

_The blonde topped captain sat at her desk in her quarters, thumbing over the ship's course on some maps…ok, she was brooding over Link. With a floor hitting-frown and a hand each cheek, Tetra leaned her elbows atop her desk and let out a heavy sigh. The boy still wouldn't talk to her, finishing his duties quick recession and rush down below to his room, away from the young captain's presence. He's still mad…hurt. Tetra concluded silently. Who can blame him? I'm such an IDIOT for saying that!!_

_The girl sighed again, and then shivered. Link had taking the cabin's warmth hostage and spirited it away with him, storing it in the same place the boy hide his smile. He didn't do much smiling since that one night, either._

_But Tetra tried her best to fight off the cold (psychological or not), dawning long sleeved and long legged pajamas colored a navy blue, with light violate pimp-lines down it's length. The blonde girl assumed that they were (stolen) from a male, since bottom-half was loose in…areas and the top-half was snug in areas (though Tetra didn't need much room in that area… Don't tell her I said that). The girl didn't complain, though. She was just happy to be a little bit warmer._

_In a despite bid to avoid a state of "emo", Tetra shifted her eyes to start exploring her room. She took much of her quarters for granted, never really taking worth of the items within. It had been the quarters of her mother, the previous captain, and the captain before her. Now the cabin was Tetra's and she hadn't really done much with it. Almost everything outside her dresser drawers was already present in the room with the blonde girl took residence in it. As her eyes moved along, Tetra didn't find a thing unique to her…wait…that giant golden treasure._

_The young captain twisted about and fully faced the oval-shaped and jewel encrusted prize from Outset Island. Looking at the treasure, as it lay still beside the bed, Tetra remember giant bird-like creature that dropped it. If it hadn't been so dark that night, then the girl could have better look at the beast…but that was in the past on._

_Another thought popped into Tetra's mind. As the young captain continued to stare at the oval treasure, she let a laugh. The ridiculous, impossible, and downright stupid notice that Gonzo suggested had turned the blonde girl's frown into a smirk of glee. 'That egg got's something in it!' The tall sailor insisted, 'It's jumped right up on it's very own!!!'_

"_Right, Gonzo…" Tetra mused to herself in a whisper, "Sometimes I think he needs a day off."_

_The blonde girl stood up from her chair and walked over to the golden oval, taking it up into her arms. Snickering again at Gonzo's logic, Tetra scanned the treasure over. Just because it was shaped like an egg, doesn't mean it was one. Who ever heard of a golden egg anyway?! The young captain scoffed wordlessly, and then sighed. If you are an egg, just hatch now so I have someone to talk to._

_Tetra waited a moment with the treasure at arms' length, seeing if her silent plea would be met, but the gold with motionless. Rolling her eyes back at her utter lost of reason, the girl throw the oval treasure to the bed and projected her hands out, stretching her back as if to signal to the world that she was about to go to sleep. Tetra had had a long day of not getting a peep out of Link and brooding like a Goth girl, she needed some pillow-time._

_As the young captain moved to brush the golden treasure off the mattress, the oval suddenly jumped!! What? Tetra froze in place and blinked at the treasure, not sure if what happened…happened! Not two seconds after the gold leaped, it leaped again. Then again and again!! Soon the oval-shaped treasure was hopping about the bed like a two year-old with his first introduction to sugar._

_The blonde girl reared back, watching agape at bounce object. What was going on?!! Had a poltergeist invaded her cabin and possessed the golden and jeweled oval? Tetra's mind spun as a thin line formed at the top of the treasure, midway between the tip and the middle. The line grew along the surface, steering in zig, zag as it circled the egg-like treasure. After a few seconds, the thin line met itself on the other side of the oval and… …_

_**POP**__!!!!!_

_The treasure's top flow off and the oval stopped moving, remaining still as a dark void appeared from inside. Tetra took a step to the broken treasure as she held her breath, preparing herself for the worst. The girl peered in the new hallow of the golden oval… …_

"_AAAHHH!!!"_

_Tetra jumped back! When she looked into the opened treasure, the first thing the young captain saw was a shiny back orb shifting in place. It had taken the girl a mere second to realize that it had focused on her and blinked!!_

_An eye… …_

The cabin door slammed opened and Tetra matched into the quarter with Nyx coming in behind. The two girls were met by the high pitch squawking akin to blows of a whistle, which blasted through the room with each three second of burst. The flame haired girl covered her ears against the calling, but Tetra…ooohhh Tetra…she was all too use to it.

The young captain frowned and groaned, moving to the desk and grabbed a thick stone bowl with a thick stone cashing rod, before to the edge of the bed. The screaming continued without pause as Tetra knelt atop the mattress and a pile of blankets and pillows arranged around the oddest of creatures. Covered in tiny, white feathers about it's long neck and diminutive body, the large chick peered up at the blonde girl and sent another loud squawk as Tetra started crushing up the contents of the bowl.

"Ok, ok…I know…" The young captain gently said to the chick as she continued to mash, "Calm down. I know you're hungry."

Nyx watched as the blonde girl finished her crushing and bent the bowl down to the bird. As soon as the bowl touched the yellow hook beak, the chick ceased it's crying and dug into the grounded substance. The red-head blinked, mesmerized by Tetra's total control over the situation.

Tetra saw the flame haired girl's reaction and let out a slow sigh, quiet sigh. I'm natural bird-mom, huh. The young captain mused to herself as stared down at the chick, slightly glaring. What you don't know, Nyx, is that it took me almost all of last night to figure out that the Little Stinker ate crushed roots and eggs with a milk for flavor. I still can't get the smell of bird vomit out of my hair!!

"You're pretty good with that thing…" A deep voiced grabbed the two girls' attentions, bringing them eyes to the open doorway. Link strolled into room with arms crossed and his face flat, "So that big treasure was an egg. I guess we've seen weirder… …"

The youth walked to the foot of the bed and watch the odd bird munch away at the bowl contents. Tetra watched him, feeling herself shrink with each passing second. She bit her lip and forced her sight down to the chick as her fingers glided across it's fussy feathers. The bird looked up at the girl with a look that could be described as "concern", as though it sensed the knot setting in the middle of the young captain…though it was just a baby bird.

"Did you name it yet?" Link posed as he scratched the chick's back. After a week of silence, he wants to talk about a bird?!! Tetra wasn't too keen on that thought. The two blondes look each in eye before the boy went on, "I was thinking…Spot or…Douglass…?" The youth grinned and Tetra frowned… …

"He has a name, thank you." The blonde girl dramatically pushed her chin out to side and closed her eyes in near mock of disapproval, "I think the name **Roc** is perfectly suited for him."

The hero boy snickered in a low inflection and turned about, heading back to the door. Just as he reached the exit, Link stopped and look to Nyx, seemingly waiting. The red-head rubbed the knuckles together and glanced back at the young captain, before silently following Link out the door.

Alone, with nobody else than the chick, Roc, as company, Tetra felt the world cave into her. Clenching her knees with her hands, the proud pirate captain sank away and helpless girl sprung forward with her muffled yelp and teary eyes. The white fussed bird softly chirped to his de facto mother, like infant cooing mindlessly to it's mother.

Cooing to the heavy hearted, pleasant songs for mothers in suffering … …

* * *

Author's Note: I guess you could call this an "Anguish", but that's a little much. It isn't that long, but I think it's better this way and I can focus on the plot in the next few chapters, so don't worry about it. I might get on or two more chapters before I go home, so please bear with me because delys are expected. REVIEW!!!

Oh! And vote on the poll at my profile.


	14. Chapter 14

_Alright, here's chapter four. Sorry it's a bit late, but schoolwork's piling up, and naturally, that comes first. Oh, and 'Link and the dock-guy' was basically my reactions when I played the game. Anyway, enjoy!_

**_Chapter 4: Looking for Linebeck_**

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. What'd you say?" Link asked, turning to face Ciela.

"Find captain," Ciela answered shortly.

"Oh, right," Link replied. "Hey, it may just be a hunch, but do you think that the guy standing on the dock, looking almost admirably at the ship might be the captain?" At this, he pointed to a man on the dock.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose that could be him," Ciela replied slowly. She figured that to find Linebeck, they'd have to go on some big goose chase. _Hey, wait, that's not even…_

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get him to help us," Link said excitedly, running towards the dock.

"Link, wait! That's not… eh, he'll find out," Ciela shrugged, fluttering to the dock.

Link ran onto the dock over to the man. As he approached, the man turned to him.

"Look at that beauty," the man told him. Link smiled.

"A truly majestic sight," he said. Link's smile grew wider.

"She could conquer the sea, she could!" the man said, turning to the ship. Link was just short of jumping for joy.

"Ah, if only she was mine…" *record scratch*

The man walked away, leaving Link with his mouth hanging open. Ciela, who had been listening from a distance, calmly flew over to him.

"You know, if you had an attention span of longer than five seconds, I could have _told_ you that I've seen Linebeck, and that that guy wasn't him," Ciela explained, smiling at Link's shock. Said boy hadn't moved, save for the occasional eye-twitch.

"Come on, let's go to the bar. If he's not there, maybe someone will be that knows where he is," Ciela suggested. Link snapped out of his shock and followed Ciela to the bar, muttering angrily about the guy who had fooled him.

When they entered the bar, they saw the bartender cleaning a glass, with a man on a stool, beer in hand, swaying slightly. The bartender saw them and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Can I get a glass of vodka, please?" Link asked, pulling out his rupee bag.

"Link! You're 12! You can't drink! Ciela scolded.

"I don't know how you know how old I am, but I just got majorly tricked, and I need a drink," Link told her.

"Alright, fine, but I bet he won't sell it to you," Ciela said.

"2 rupees, please," the bartender said, holding the glass out. Lin took it and gave him the money.

Ciela sighed. "Some world _we_ live in."

Link downed the alcohol, then asked, "Do either of you know where a man called Linebeck is at? Assuming you're not him, and I hope you aren't," he added, glancing at the drunk man.

"Linebeck? Yeah, he was here a few minutes ago, and then left to go to the Temple of the Ocean King," the bartender said.

"Aye," the drunk man agreed, his words somewhat slurred. "He be a fool. That Temple'll suck the life right outta ya!"

"So I've heard," Link replied. Ciela said, "Let's go find him, Link. We know where he is now! Thanks for your help!" she called to the bartender.

As the left, they heard the drunk man say, "Well, I best be off, Charlie. *Hic* The wife's gonna kill me!"

"That's it, I'm cutting you off," the bartender told him. "And enough of the sailor talk! And 'Charlie'? Where'd you get Charlie from?"

"Well, it's off to the Temple of the Ocean King," Ciela said, leading the way to the temple. "Think we'll scour it in this chapter?"

"Not likely, 'cause the author's so lazy," Link replied.

(A/N: Seriously though, I'm not lazy. Just really busy with schoolwork lately, so I have no time to work on the story.)

"Oh sure, make excuses," Link said, rolling his eyes. He was immediately struck by lightning, despite the fact that the sky was cloudless.

"Keep in mind Link, that he's the author, and thus could still do things to you if you were to, say, insult him." Ciela told him. "Oh hey, look. We're at the entrance of the temple already!"

"Oh good," Link replied sarcastically, a bit sore from being hit. "Well, we need to find Linebeck, so we might as well do this thing."

Review this Story/Chapter

Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to Community Archive 1. The Ghost Ship2. Mercay Island and Ciela3. The Mountain Passage4. Looking for Linebeck5. Ocean King's Temple, Part 16. Passing the Time7. Isle of Ember8. The Temple of Fire9. The Phantom Hourglass10. The End

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok...April Fools. God, I've being lazy!! But I'll definitely get another chapter in before Easter, so I hope you'll like it. This was chapter 14 of BTM707's "Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass", a novelization of the game. It's...ok...hhmm.

Don't kill me!!!!


End file.
